Ma Cherie Amore
by sawyersmine
Summary: This takes place after the s1 finale. My first True Blood fict ever, so please be kind with the reviews. Ive just begun reading book 2, so possibly some minor spoiler influences, but nothing major. Pairings are Sookie/Eric and Tara/Jason.
1. Chapter 1

**Ma Cherie Amore**

**_Part 1_**

It had been almost 2 weeks since Lafayettes body was found in Andy Bellefleurs car. Things in Bon Temps had returned back to normal for the most part. Or as normal as things could get with the murders of 3 women and Lafayette Reynolds. His murderer was still unknown, but Sookie Stackhouse had returned to life as usual. She felt a sense of peace at being able to distinguish the man responsible for her grandmothers murder. Sookie knew things would never be the same after that night, but she felt a strange sense of accomplishment.

It was a regular Saturday night working at Merlottes, she was waiting for her boyfriend Bill to pick her up. The bar was a bustle with about one hour left till closing time. Smiling over at her friend Tara who was tending bar Sookie took a pitcher of beer from her and she shook her head replying…

"So maybe you and Benedict could go on a double date with me and Bill sometime?"

Tara chuckled and filled up the pitcher of beer as she looked back at Sookie with a smirk, she answered sheepishly…

"Yeah, we'll see, not sure how he'd feel about that."

Sookie just smiled patiently knowing what Tara meant. People weren't open yet to accepting Vampires into their lives with open arms. Even though they had been out for atleast 2 years now, and it frustrated Sookie to no end. But she still had to bite her tongue on occasion.

"Maybe tomorrow I can twist his arm!" Tara called after Sookie as she took the pitcher of beer to her table. She cast a smile over her shoulder and poured each glass full.

Meanwhile Tara walked into the freezer to get more ice when she ran into Jason, startled.

"Jesus Christ! Watch where your goin!" Tara demanded turning on her heel as she went into the freezer.

"Tara!" Jason followed her back into the freezer and she met his gaze incredulously. He was the absolute last person she wanted to see right now. Shaking her head, she wasn't going to put up with this shit, not tonight…

"Fuck, Don't you know when your not wanted Stackhouse?"

"Tara, you gotta listen to me." Jason proclaimed not heeding her warning. Tara just sneered and she looked back at him armed with a 10lb bag of ice…

"What makes you think I want to hear anything you have to say, Im not settling for your bullshit this time Jason, so go pawn your problems off on some other pathetic loser!"

Tara barged past him back out into the hallway just wanting to get away from him.

Jason could feel his head about to explode and he shook his head proclaiming…

"It's Sookie!"

"What?" She met his gaze with angry eyes not believing him Tara replied needing clarification…

"I just saw her 10 minutes ago!"

"That..that Vampire was here and they were going to that Vampire bar, Fangtasia!"

Tara rolled her eyes and walked back out to the bar…

"Please…Im working here Jason, if you've got time to waste, try talking off Arlenes ear, shes good talking out of her ass…plus I hear shes single now."

Tara cast Jason the evil eye and Jason just shook his head…

"Listen Tara, I know you hate me now, but I really think Sookie's in trouble this time. Its just a feeling I have."

Tara sighed and asked him point blank as she flipped her towel over her shoulder…

"Since when do you give a shit about your sister?"

Jason looked back at Tara knowing he hadn't been the best brother to Sookie, but he sincerely wanted to make up for it. And Jason knew this was something important he had to do.

"Since I found out what kindof people shes gotten herself involved with, their dangerous Tara!"

Tara closed her eyes spiting herself for agreeing to this. She knew Benedict would be pissed.

"Fine!" She spat back angrily at him.

Sam was gone tonight, something about a hot date, Tara knew nothing about it. All she knew was that full moons brought the freaky shit out of people, and looking back at Jason, Tara knew he was no exception. Sam had left her in charge of the bar and she met Jasons gaze helplessly and replied…

"Just give me 15 minutes to close things up here!"

"Thanks Tara." Jason smiled thankfully back at her, knowing those vampires were no good. He knew ever since Sookie got mixed up with that ass hole Bill things had gone from bad to worse for them. He blamed Bill for his grandmothers death. Rene may not have gone after Amy or his sister either if she hadn't brought Bill in starting that damn witch hunt. No, ever since he had spent some time in jail, and went to a few Fellowship of the Sun meetings, Jason felt like he had seen the light. And the first thing he had to do now was save his sister, like she did for him.

20 minutes later, Tara was pulling on her jacket and she asked him…

"So where is this Fangtasia place anyway?"

"Shreveport." Jason answered as Tara slammed the passenger door shut on her side of Jasons truck.

Tara cursed silently to herself knowing this was probably a bad idea. Just when she was trying to get her life back on track too.

"Son of a bitch, you so owe me for this Stackhouse!" Tara blazed him with her heated stare. Jason just smiled faintly to himself. Not understanding why at the moment, but he was glad Tara was here with him.

About 30 minutes later they pulled up outside the infamous vampire bar and Jason got out he looked back at Tara and asked her outright…

"You comin?"

Tara had been dressed up for her date with Benedict, even wearing a lavender dress for Christ sakes with her neck line dropping down, but now she felt oddly exposed. Swallowing she forced herself to move her feet and nodded her head.

"Yeah."

When they got up to the door, Tara felt her hand grab Jasons as the beautiful blonde vampire waiting took their ids.

"Welcome back Mr. Stackhouse, I see you brought a friend this time." Pam smiled coyly and let them through. Tara met Jasons gaze as they walked through to the bar and Pam called back after them…

"Just make sure you don't take off that leash he's wearin darlin."

Tara met her gaze apprehensive to enter now and Jason put his hand on her back…

"Come on…Most of the activity is in here."

Tara followed him muttering under her breath, feeling like a hen in a fox den…

"What were you doing here before?"

Jason looked back at her, too embarrassed to say and he just shook his head…

"This is where I met Amy."

Tara shook her head, she should have known. This could have been another one of Jason's ploy's he wasn't exactly the most trust worthy person. She just couldn't figure out how she fit into all of this. Pulling out of his grasp she went up to the bar, a familiar locale for her and Tara replied to the bartender…

"We'll have two vodka tonic's…"

Jason walked up to her and asked her confused…

"What are you doing?"

Tara scanned the room and she shook her head…

"Thanks." She replied dryly as the bartender handed her the drinks and he watched her suspiciously.

Tara pulled Jason with her to the nearest table and she finally replied…

"I don't see Sookie anywhere, are you sure she's even here?"

Jason held his drink and took a biting sip, nodding his head in reply as he looked up onstage to see an empty throne, he finally replied…

"This is where Vampire Bill said he had to go. And Sookie was chasing off after him out the door madder than a tom cat shouting at him for leaving her again."

Jason rolled his eyes. And they thought he was the stupid one. His sister was missing a few bulbs in her box too.

"She's going to get herself killed coming to a place like this!" Jason exclaimed finally slamming his glass down on the table. Tara saw a few lingering eyes staring in their direction and she didn't like it.

"Jason…" She hissed…"Keep it down alright?"

She met his gaze pleadingly. Normally she would be in her element in any bar. Tara could flip off with the best of them and run her mouth like it was nobodies business, but here, here she didn't like the way those vampires were looking at them, like they were their next meal.

"Come on." Tara stood up and took Jasons hand. He looked back at her questioningly and she explained…

"Lets dance."

----------------------------

About a half hour earlier a very furious Sookie followed Bill into Fangtasia.

"Just what are you going to say to him Bill??? Isnt it enough that you continually have to prove yourself to him, you paid for your sentence, this needs to stop!"

"Sookie, this isn't your place to decide, now please, just go home, I promise to return to you as soon as I can."

"No…No Ive had enough of this keeping up with the vampire code, its Bull Shit!" Bill looked back at Sookie surprised. She never swore, knowing she must have been really pissed. He put his hands on her shoulders and tried to calm her down…

"Sookie, this is our way, you humans have your own laws, and we vampires have ours…Now just leave it alone."

Sookie let out a gasp of desperation. Bill wasn't going to stand up for himself. He needed to stop by Fangtasia to get something from Pam to present to the Magistrate. Well she wasn't going to just sit on the sidelines like some kicked puppy. Sookie was going to address Eric herself.

Bill turned around and kissed her on the lips after the car stopped.

"Ill be back before you know it and then we can resume our life again."

Sookie remained silent watching him get up and walk away like she meant nothing to him, like their life together meant nothing. Sookie thought she loved Bill, but on nights like these, she wasn't so sure. Deciding to take her anger out on the next available target, Sookie waited until Bill left in the car driving him to wherever he was going this time. And then she slammed her car door hard as she marched into the club.

"Well well well, if it isn't Buffy, darlin you missed Bill he just left!" Sookie glared back at Pam and she shook her head replying…

"I didn't come here to see Bill."

Pams eyes flickered with interest as she motioned for the next guests to enter, vampire regulars as she went up to Sookie leaning in, Pam asked her…

"And who did you come to see?" For some reason hoping it would be her, but Sookie shook her head and answered sternly…

"You know who, where is he?"

Pam smirked, thinking humans were far too entertaining for their own good, enjoying the fact that Sookie was all worked out, she thought she would lead her into the lions den herself. This should be fun, Pam thought evilly, answering finally…

"He's in his office, but you better knock first…Don't know what you might walk in on."

Sookie just huffed back at her. To think Bill was out there slaying himself to appease Eric who was just having a good time with some fang banger, only made her more angry.

"Thank you!" Sookie replied marching past her. Pam's smile followed her down to Eric's office door where she noticed Sookie didn't even bother knocking. She just barged in.

Oh yes, this would be entertaining indeed. Pam thought to herself, smiling smugly as she greeted the next customer.

------------------------------------------------------

"You dance?" Jason met her gaze sheepishly, surprised, he had always see Tara as a kid sister tomboy type. She was his sisters best friend after all. And Tara rolled her eyes marching him out to the dance floor.

"Yes, Stackhouse, it may come as a shock to you, but I can move my feet, question is, can you?"

To prove that he could indeed dance, Jason put his hand around the curve of Tara's waist and the other rose to the side of her breast. Tara let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she felt a warm current run through her body. Meeting his gaze for a moment, she forgot where she was, didn't feel scared anymore for some reason.

But as her gaze fixed on other couples dancing behind them, Tara realized they must look like two fish dancing out of the water. The other couples were grinding and some even biting eachother. She looked around behind Jason and saw other eyes on them, vampire eyes. And Tara whispered to Jason….

"Put your hand on my ass and kiss my neck."

"What?" He asked puzzled and Tara growled under her breath…

"Just do it."

Tara felt his warm lips brush her neck and she felt herself grow warm all of the sudden, warm and damp. He used his hand to stroke her ass cheek as she raised her leg to his hip. They were swaying to the music and all of the sudden Tara felt a bulge press up against her. Gasping her gut reaction was to push him away, she couldn't indulge in this, Benedict would kill her if he saw what she was doing right now. But for some reason, her body wasn't listening to her head. And they did have to try to blend in here, if they wanted to make it out alive and without any extra holes.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Eric, I need a word with you!!!" Sookie was intending to shield her eyes from some vampire orgy, but when she got in she noticed that no one was in here.

Growling to herself. Ooh that Pam, she was going to kill her. Sookie turned around ready to storm out and give the vampire a piece of her mind for lying to her when she heard a voice from behind.

"Miss Stackhouse, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Sookie felt all of the hairs rise on the back of her neck as she turned around her jaw dropping about a foot when she took in Eric, all 6 foot 5 of him, blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, a body sculpted like a nordic prince, all male, and he was standing there confident and proud, and ofcourse stark naked.

Sookie swallowed caught completely off guard, as he just stood there with a smug smile in all of his glory and she cleared her throat.

"Do you think you could put something on?"

Eric chuckled and he looked down at his wet naked body. And raised his eyes to Sookie…

"I supposed I can find a towel, although I don't remember hearing anyone knock."

Sookie didn't know why, but she found herself blushing and she tried to turn her gaze away putting her hand over her face. And she asked him after several moments passed…

"Are you decent yet?"

Eric chuckled again and shook his head and he replied…

"Well that depends entirely on what you mean by decent."

Sookie dared to lift her eyes, meeting his bewitching blue gaze, and she then she remembered why she was here, finding her anger again she glared back at him…

"I don't have time for small talk, I want to know why you sent Bill to see the Magister again?"

She stood her ground and Eric stood up, the slit in his towel fading back into the folds as he approached intrigued by her presence.

"Miss Stackhouse…may I call you Miss Stackhouse?" Eric asked every bit the charmer and Sookie shook her head…

"Sookie's fine."

He turned to face her and her brown gaze rose to meet his, she felt the heat between them. And he smiled again leaning in so close to here, mere inches from her face Eric finally replied as his breath brushed her face…

"Sookie…That is between me and Bill."

Sookie met the glint in his eyes for a moment, but it only sparked an even bigger glint in her own as she went off at him like a pistol.

"Well I think its pathetic, how you have everyone running around tending to your backside like they were 5 year olds!"

Eric straightened up. Normally a comment like that from any other human would have rendered severe punishment, but for some reason with Sookie it was different. Smirking at her low blow he retorted as he went back around to the other side of his desk, no longer giving her his full attention…

"Well if it bothers you so much, why don't you ask Bill why he seems so contempt in tending to my backside."

Eric went back to his big leather chair crossing his legs he took up a ledger and started writing in it, already dismissing Sookie, Eric concluded…

"If you don't mind Miss. Stackhouse, Im a busy man, I don't have time to worry about what Bill did or didn't do, nor do I have time to explain vampire dealings to you, so if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

Eric knew exactly what he was doing, but he didn't let on. This human amused him greatly.

Sookie had been on simmer for awhile now, but to hear Eric dismiss her so easily, like she was just a little fly on the wall, made her blood boil.

"Now you listen to me!" Sookie shouted going around to his side of the desk, she slapped her hand down hard on it, to show that she was serious. Eric simply looked up at her like he was bored. And Sookies nostrils flared.

"You don't get to play god with other vampires lives, you might think your in charge, but now times are changing, its time to join the real world and face up to it!"

Eric didn't normally lose his cool, but something about this woman got under his skin and drove him crazy. Standing up abruptly he met her angry gaze with ferocity. But Sookie didn't back down. Although she felt as tiny as a mouse, sure he was going to squash her at any second. But Eric simply hissed back…

"My people will never be able to live in a world where they are kidnapped against their wills and drained of their blood, or burned alive in their houses, or ridiculed in public, spat on, and treated like a circus show. Look outside this room if you don't believe me, this isn't about equality or hiding from the law. THIS IS OUR REALITY MISS. STACKHOUSE!!!"

Sookie swallowed his face just inches from hers, she felt her heart pounding heavy in her chest, having no other response but to run out. She ran past the bar, and past Pam and Chow out the door and into the woods.

Pam saw Sookie leave and she looked back towards Erics door. He was out and gave her a look that said everything. Going after Sookie, Pam nodded and he was gone.

---------------------------------------------

All Jason could smell was her sweet perfume lingered with the smoke in the room and the lime from her drink. And as his lips trailed up her neck, he felt her body hanging in his arms and Jason couldn't help himself.

His lips found hers and they shared a warm tantalizing kiss. Tara felt drugged her hands going up around his back to hold him too her more securely. As Jason kissed her like he had never kissed another woman before. Both of them oblivious to the fact that Sookie had just snuck out the side door after another vampire. But it wasn't the Vampire she came here with.

Breaking off the kiss abruptly Tara wiped her finger over her lips and looked back at Jason shaking her head…

"We cant do this."

Jasons eyes were hazy not quite sure what Tara had just said, but he knew he wanted to kiss her again and he leaned in.

"No." Tara shook her head and took a step back. Her voice softer now, she pleaded…

"Jason we cant. We have to find Sookie."

Jason let out an exhale and he met Tara's gaze knowing she was right. Finally nodding his head he took Tara's hand and pulled her to the nearest familiar face, which happened to be Pam.

Tara didn't realize Jason was just going to walz up to a vampire and he asked her…

"Hey, have you seen my sister tonight?"

Pam eyed him up and down and then her lips curved into a smile as she replied smoothly…

"Sugar, you just missed her."

"What?" Jason asked caught off guard.

"Where did she go? You have to tell me?"

Pam leaned in to him her cool hands and fingers coiled around Jasons neck and he swallowed as she brought her face close to his, just mere inches and Pam asked…

"Now where's the fun in that?"

"Did you see who she left with? Was it Bill?" Tara asked, breaking the hold Pam had on Jason.

Pam stood backed and eyed Tara appealingly, her smile still coy and she stepped over to her and Pam finally answered after Tara stood there anxious yet hesitant to make any sudden moves…

"No darlin…"

"You didn't see or you don't know?" Tara asked again. Pam's smile brightened at the sudden inquiry of the little blonde one and she replied…

"I did see, and it wasn't Bill…"

Tara looked back at Jason apprehensively and Pam laughed…

"You two are just too much…"

She put her hand on Tara's cheek and replied more serious as her cool hand brushed Taras warm skin…

"Especially you."

Tara's face colored as Jason looked back at her awkwardly and Tara cleared her throat…

"Ah I think we better get goin now, thanks for your help!"

"Y'all come back now ya here?" Pam called out after them as they backed up and tried to keep their steps unnoticeably quicker getting to Jasons truck.

Once inside Tara exclaimed…

"Take me home Jason, Ive had enough of this wild goose chase to last me a lifetime."

"But what about Sookie, she could be in…"

Tara shot a glare back at Jason and shook her head…

"The only thing Sookie's doin is havin a good time, which is what I was supposed to be doing tonight, so just take me home okay?"

-------------------------------------

She dove into her car and sped off down the road. Sookie didn't know what possessed her to leave like that, but her emotions overcame her. She just knew that she had to get far away from it, before something happened.

And that's when she saw the woman in the road, standing there with a huge hog.

Sookie screamed and veered off of the side, railing into the ditch. She stumbled out of her car door into the brown leafy ground and she looked up back over the road she was just on and no one was there. Thinking she was surely going crazy, Sookie just wanted to get home. If she could go home and forget this night ever happened shed be okay.

"Crap, crap, crap." She muttered to herself just exhausted by the whole night.

Going back down around she went to grab her door handle when a beautiful dark haired woman stood before her.

"Hello Sookie." She said with a kind smile on her face. Sookie thought she looked familiar but she didn't quite recognize her shaking her head in question, she asked her…

"Do I know you?"

"No Sweetheart, but you will, you most definitely will." The woman answered and smiled. And then Sookie saw a snake come out of her coat hissing and she screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ma Cherie Amore, Part 2**

Things were all a blur for Sookie, first she heard barking and then a pigs shriek followed by a woman's scream, all after she fell to the forest floor.

"Sookie, Sookie, can you hear me?" Her eyes fluttered open as she tried to register who was talking to her. His face was blurry and she tried to bring him into focus.

"Sookie, its me Sam, just stay calm…"

Sookie's lips curved at the sound of Sam's voice. Relieved to have a friend here. For a minute there she thought she was toast. And then she heard another voice, another familiar one but she couldn't yet make out his face…

"She has been bitten by the Maenads viper, her blood has been poisoned, and she doesn't have long…"

Sam looked up at this other man concerned and Sookie tried to wipe the hair off her balmy face, struggling to sit up she asked them faintly…

"Bill, where's Bill?"

Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her tiny frame and as she leaned back against the hard body she couldn't help but smile again, feeling safe.

Eric looked back at Sam and then he looked down at Sookie his large palm smoothing out her hair. She had of course been bitten on her neck by the lethal viper and he had to suck out the poison and quick.

"Sookie, I need you to stay still…This might hurt a little but I have to get the poison out." Eric proclaimed.

"Sam?" Sookie looked for him again and she asked him lucidly…"Who is that?" She looked up and saw a strong chin but she couldn't see anything else until Sam replied…

"That's Eric, Sookie."

Looking up again she met his deep piercing blue eyes feeling calm all of the sudden, Sookie nodded lucidly and replied…

"Oh."

Eric's fangs came out and Sookie gasped as she felt his teeth pierce the skin on her neck. Moaning in pain, she held onto his arm tightly at first, it always took a minute for the adrenaline to come and wash away the pain. His large hands embraced her midsection and neck and assured her he would protect her. And Sookie closed her eyes. It wasn't like Bills bites, no this was different. This was warmer, more sensual, more…something else… She could feel him drain her, but this time she wanted to bite him too. It was no longer pain but pleasure.

"Sookie, just stay with us okay?" Sam tried to meet her gaze, assuring, attempting to hold her attention and keep her awake. Suddenly Eric stopped sucking the blood. She didn't want him to stop reaching up to touch his cheek, but she knew if he went much farther she would black out. His tongue licked the sore spot his fangs had punctured. And it felt so good. Sookie closed her eyes again in pleasure. When she felt Eric's soft stubble brush her neck and his voice spoke softly tiny tremors passed through her…

"Now you have to drink my blood Sookie…It's the only way we can be sure the poison will be completely gone."

Sookie looked up into Eric's eyes for guidance, knowing he spoke the truth and Sookie nodded her head. He ripped at the skin on his arm tearing open a vein for her and he commanded as the blood dripped onto her lips…

"Now drink."

Sookie met his gaze for a brief moment before she held his large arm in her hands and let his blood fill her mouth. She could feel his fluids mix with hers as it ran down her throat. It traveled throughout her body all the way down from her head to her toes. And all of the sudden Sookie felt more alive. Her skin her hair, her womanly places, they were all living, breathing organisms, pulsing with life's essence. The blood continued to trickle, and she felt a jolt of desire run through her body. Sookie's eyes widened as Eric pulled his wrist away from her hungry mouth and she felt connected to him. She looked up slowly again, into his dark blue eyes, those eyes that could charm birds out of trees and give them new songs to sing, and Sookie found herself able to see into his soul. She felt warmth and love. And what surprised her the most, was that it was a beautiful soul. He was beautiful. Like her own personal fallen angel.

Sitting up Sookie felt his grip loosen and his fingers that were once threaded in her golden hair now fell slack. She wanted to see more of him, connect again, but his gaze fell and he spoke, breaking her spell…

"You should go home and rest now." Eric looked back up at Sam and Sam nodded his head.

"Okay Sookie, come on sweetheart, I'm going to take you home."

Sookie looked back from Sam to Eric for some reason wanting to know where Eric was going now and he finally gave her her answer…

"Take care of yourself Sookie, Ill be in touch."

"Come on…" Sam coaxed her out of her haze as he took her hand and helped her up. He walked her back to her car and helped her inside. Sookie had wondered where Eric would go now, but when she looked back to the place where he last stood, he was gone.

-----------------------------------

It had been 2 days since her attack from the Maenad and Sookie hadn't heard one more word on it from anyone. She was back at Merlottes working this evening and wondering why it felt like she had the plague or something. Sam kept looking back at her funny, and Tara was acting stranger than ever. Especially when Benedict came calling earlier. And then her brother came in and it was like hell had just frozen over.

Sookie went over to Sam and she put her hand on the bar and proclaimed…

"We need something to get everyone's spirits back up, its not like anyone died or anything, at least not in the last week!"

Sam couldn't help but smile at Sookie's positive attitude on things; she was a little ray of sunshine, which was why he loved her so much. And Sookie looked back at him, shaking her head…

"Oh come on now, I don't need to be a little ray of Sunshine, we just need something to get our spirits back up."

"You sure your up for a party Sookie? I mean you did almost die a couple days ago…I don't even think you should be here in your condition."

Sookie flipped her eyes up and proclaimed…

"Stop, I'm fine, I don't need everyone babying me, it was an accident and now I'm better, end of story, no reason to stop the presses and feel sorry for ourselves!"

Sam laughed loving the life that came from her eyes. She had been in a surprisingly cheery mood since it all happened and he wasn't sure what to think. Just thankful Bill wasn't around; Sam finally put his hand down on the counter next to Sookie and nodded his head.

"Okay…Lets have a party then…"

Sookie smiled brightly and nodded her head excitedly…"Great, Ill take care of the decorations and entertainment if you'll take care of the food and drinks, we can even put on a cover charge so you don't lose money."

Sam smiled and nodded…

"Okay you got yourself a deal…Just make sure to ask for help if you need it…So when should we have this party?"

Sookie looked back at him thoughtfully for a moment, and that's when she saw him.

Spellbound just like the last time she saw him, he walked in with his long blonde mane flowing with black leather jacket and black pants like he owned the place, and Sookie's jaw went slack as every tiny cell in her body began to tingle with excitement.

----------------------------------------

Eric was furious when he got back to Fangtasia the night of the attack. He never wanted to give his blood to a human. A stupid human and one who was Bills girlfriend nonetheless. There was something that drew him to Sookie though, like a moth to a flame. But he hated it. When she looked into his eyes, they had locked minds and he knew she could see his memories just as vividly as he could see hers.

He threw a pool ball at the wall smashing it into a million pieces as it landed on the ground in a pile of powder.

Wiping his lip, he could still taste her blood on his tongue. Rage fully mad he found another object to smash, when Eric was interrupted by a voice behind him…

"Rough night?"

Turning around he saw Pam standing there and Eric just rolled his eyes not wanting to deal with her now…

"Not now Pam."

"What's the matter, Human troubles?"

Eric just glared at her and Pam smiled to herself, loving to see him all worked up over what most Vampires would consider to be a pet. She stepped back as if to leave his office, but before she left she replied…

"Guess Bill wasn't so crazy after all was he?"

"GET OUT!" Eric shouted at her and Pam just laughed lightly to herself, one last glance at her maker and she closed the door.

Eric hated this shit. He hated being involved in this and with Bills human for Christ Sake, he would think he had better taste than to want something so beneath him, but in the same thought, he was worried sick about Sookie. Crashing a bottle of True Blood from an extra case in his hand he stewed some more.

He had to get out of town, Eric thought. Far far away from here and the likes of Sookie Stackhouse.

---------------------------------

Sam just looked back at Sookie waving a hand in front of her face he asked her…

"Hey Sookie, did you just hear anything I said?"

Sookie looked back at Sam like he had horns growing out of his head, did he say something? Shaking her head she replied still trying to see Eric from the corner of her eyes…

"No what?"

Sam noticed what she was looking at and he rolled his eyes. It was another one of those damn vampires. But when it came to Sookie and Vampires there was no competition, she was star struck.

"Forget it." Sam snapped and replied…"We can talk later, when I have your full undivided attention."

Sookie stepped out from behind the bar as Eric approached her. A small smile on her face, she had been meaning to thank him for the other night. Trying to pretend the electrical currents running through her body weren't increasing as he came closer she greeted him with a polite smile…

"Hi Eric."

Eric's vampire eyes bore into Sookie's and she felt like she should take a step back, the intensity of his stare, but she stood her ground as he approached and nodded. Showing no emotion, he looked back at Sam and the others who were watching them now and then to Sookie.

This was the absolute last place Eric wanted to be, but when he found out through the grapevine what happened at Bills probation hearing, he knew it wouldn't be long before they found Sookie. Eric refused to meet Sookie's gaze however, not wanting to draw attention to them, he replied…

"I need you to come with me now."

Sookie's smile faded and she creased her brows in confusion and she asked him needing him to clarify…

"What?"

"We need to leave here, right now." His eyes were still scanning the crowd and Sookie backed up one step refusing his request…

"I'm not going anywhere, I still have 2 hours left of my shift!"

Eric finally brought his gaze down to her and he replied matter of factly…

"If you don't come with me now, you will die tonight Sookie."

Her eyes shifted in an instant from frustration to fear as she realized that he was dead serious. After all how often did Eric Northman visit Merlottes unless it was official Vampire business? Something was wrong, Sookie could feel it.

"Are you going to tell me why I have to go with you?"

Eric stared at her a flicker behind his eyes for a brief moment shone, but then it was gone just like that and he shook his head…

"Not now."

Sookie scoffed and closed her eyes in annoyance shaking her head. She put her hand on her forehead; wishing things were back to the way they were just 15 minutes ago. She was happy then, she was blissful. Regretfully, Sookie turned to Sam and she asked him…

"You mind if I leave early Sam?"

Sam's eyes darted back to Eric sizing him up, he didn't trust him, but that didn't make any difference to Sookie. And Sam finally replied…

"Fine, but just call me tomorrow okay?"

Sookie nodded her head. Eric had already turned to leave when Jason stepped up in-between them…

"Just where do you think your going?" He demanded of her, and Sookie shook her head not wanting him to start anything. Bill was one thing, but this was Eric and she didn't know what he was capable of.

"Jason its fine, Ill call you tomorrow."

"No it's not fine, you almost died the other night and now your going off again with them?"

"Jason!"

Eric just watched him with his usual poker face expression.

"I'm not letting you leave here Sookie, not with him!"

Sookie's eyes widened, and just when she thought Eric would slug him, Tara stepped in and pulled Jason's arm back…

"Jason, let her go, she'll be fine with him right Sookie?"

Sookie looked back at Tara thankful for her trust, and then her gaze found Eric's, their glances meeting briefly and she knew even though she didn't really know him, she felt like she could trust him. He saved her life after all, and Sookie finally nodded…

"Yeah, it'll be fine."

"Are you done?" Eric asked her nonchalantly and Sookie shook her head a bit annoyed. He didn't have to always be so pompous did he? It wasn't her fault her friends were worried about her, they had a right to be and she was thankful for that. Sookie shook her head…

"Ill call you tomorrow."

Tara nodded and Eric took Sookie's hand.

"If anyone comes in here looking for Sookie, you'd do best to say you haven't seen her."

Eric announced to the bar and Sookie's face colored beet red. Good lord, did he have to make such a stir about her?

Sighing Sookie met her friends parting gazes reluctantly and followed Eric out the door.

-----------------------------------

"What the hell Tara?" Jason looked back at her angrily pulling his hand out of her grasp. Obviously annoyed by her little diversion. And Tara exhaled frustratedly…

"You wanna be an idiot and go fuck up your life and your sisters all in one night be my guest!"

"Screw you!" Jason shouted back at her and Tara's eyes grew enraged…

"Screw me??? Who the fuck do you think you are? Shit…They need to come up with a new word for Moron in the dictionary cause honey you just wore it out!"

Jason spat back at her…'Bitch!"

"You wanna take this outside??" Tara demanded all heated up now and finally Sam came in and intervened…

"Hey hey hey, what the hell is wrong with you two?"

Looking back at Tara for answers she just shook her head not wanting to get into it right now. And she spat out…

"Why don't you ask the rocket scientist over here!"

Jason narrowed his eyes ready to come back with another slam his arm raised in gesture when Sam stepped in-between…

"Alright, you two obviously need to be put in separate corners for the night…Jason, please leave, and Tara why don't you go get table 7 a refill!"

Tara was pissed off, even more so than Jason and she steamed out…

"Fuck this shit! I'm not going to stay within a 10-mile radius of that ass hole! I'm goin home!"

Sam threw up his hands in exasperation as Tara threw off her apron and stormed outside to her car. Throwing her bag inside she put her key in the ignition and started it up, but then she heard a sputter…

"Shit! No fuckin way, this aint happenin tonight!"

Tara tried again, hearing that same sputtering noise and she jammed her foot on the gas…

"Come on you piece of shit, work!!!"

She jammed her keys in again and grinded it out, finally after a few sputters, she heard the engine roar to life…

"Yes, thank you baby!"

She shifted her gears to drive and reversed her car, only to feel a sudden jolt and then a cracking noise in the back.

"Son of a!"

Tara put her car back in park steaming pissed and she got out. Her eyes saw fire at the scene in front of her…

"What the fuck do you think your doing Stackhouse???"

"You killed my car with that retarded estrogen machine!"

Tara kicked the bumper of his truck for good measure as he came back at her equally pissed…

"Hey! It wasn't my fault, I wasn't the one not looking where I was goin, you came out of nowhere!"

"Nowhere? Nowhere????" She demanded, shaking her head, Tara gestured back to her spot…

"So now a parked car is coming out of nowhere, oh boy the insurance assholes will love to hear that one!"

"Just shut up!"

"You shut up!" She yelled…"I swear to god Stackhouse, I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Don't pin this on me, this was your fault!" Jason spat back and that's when he felt Tara shove him back into her car. And she spat back at him..

"You are the reason my life has turned into a pile of shit in the last week."

"Don't push me!" He shoved her back, but not as hard.

"I can push you as fucking hard as I want!" Tara retorted her hand shoving his head back into her car this time and that's when he grabbed her arm and pushed her back against his truck. She was pinned between him and 2 tons of steel. Tara's eyes turned red with fire, and that's when he kissed her. Except this time the kiss wasn't pretend, it was real, and neither one had any intention of stopping it anytime soon.

--------------------------------------------

"So now what?" I just hold up hostage here in this townhouse while you go about your business."

"Pretty much!" Eric replied, nonchalantly already on his way out the door. He didn't want to deal with her. She saw too much when she looked at him and it made him uncomfortable so Eric figured he'd get someone else to watch her.

"Pam will bring you some food and a change of clothes shortly."

"Your not going to tell me what any of this is about?" Sookie demanded growing agitated by the way he was keeping her at arms length.

"Eric, look I appreciate what you did for me, but if its another fangbang hater, then I think I can handle it, I can just go back and stay with Sam, since Bills gone…I don't need to stay here with you…"

Eric met her gaze with pained eyes. For some reason just the mere mention of those other men gave him jealous feelings and he spat back…

"I don't think you understand the severity of your circumstances, afterall, your beloved Bill is the one behind all of this." He added absently putting his jacket back on.

"What?" Sookie's ears perked up when she heard Eric mention Bill and she asked him again…

"What did you say about Bill?"

Eric shook his head…

"Forget it."

"No…" Sookie demanded wanting to know…"I WONT FORGET IT, Tell me what happened?"

Sookie didn't realize it, but in her desperation she was sharing a very small space with Eric, standing with him in the door jam, and she all of the sudden in this position felt the urge to reach up and kiss him, her breathing becoming heavier, but her need to know was stronger.

And Eric met her gaze with pained eyes. Struggling between the truth and just walking away, but for some reason he couldn't peel himself away from her and his hand came up to stroke her cheek, feeling empathetic for her betrayal, he hated Bill right now, finally confessing meeting Sookies gaze…

"The Magistrate has found out about your special gifts Sookie…He wants to find you and expose you for what you are in his political agenda."

Sookie's face fell and she felt tears forming at the edge of her eyes. What did he? How could he? Do this to her?

Eric pulled her to his hard chest as she began to sob in his arms. He felt her tears soak through his black tee shirt and Eric closed his eyes knowing that he was starting to feel something for this girl, his mind told him to run for the hills, but his heart told him to stay. While Sookie felt her whole world crumbling before her, she didn't know what her next move would be but she unexpectedly found comfort in the arms of the man standing before her.

***PLEASE CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON, IT KEEPS ME MOTIVATED. THANKS***


	3. Chapter 3

**Ma Cherie Amore-Part 3**

It had been a couple days since Sookie learned that Bill had betrayed her. Time didn't make things easier for her. She knew the vampires were fascinated with her gift, but to use it as leverage to lighten his sentence, it really pissed her off. She wasn't easy to live with, that was for certain.

One thing that did surprise her however, was how different Eric was from Bill. Bill's house was an old plantation run down and barely working past human necessity. He was still living in his family home after all these years. While Eric had thrived using technology in a modern society. He had a computer and fax machine, a blackberry phone and his own ipod, he even had a lavish stream jet hot tub, featured in a glass panel room that overlooked much of the beautiful marsh land of northern Louisiana. You couldn't ask for two different men. One who denied himself all pleasures living in a memory and the other who accepted what he was and embraced it head on. It baffled Sookie.

Eric, like Sookie, had no idea what to do with her. He was struggling with his own feelings for her, so he tried to keep his distance as best he could. Sending an eager Pam to tend to the human's needs, Eric knew Pam would not improve the situation. Infact she quite enjoyed making things worse, he was sure.

"So you still think Bill got the better end of the bargain with Jessica?" Pam asked Eric with a smirk as he buried his head down in some paperwork. He was working at home today. It was too risky for him to leave Sookie unattended. Even with Pam here, there were rumors flying around, he knew he needed to lay low right now.

"You really need to learn the beauty of silence my dear. It's golden, haven't you heard?"

She laughed and replied…"Now why would I keep my mouth shut when taunting you is so much more fun?"

"Because, there just might be a promotion in it for you if you zip it!"

Pam chuckled and she leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Alright, but only because it's for you." Pam replied tenderly and she met his gaze with a smile. Eric smiled back at her and he continued with his work. He heard his blackberry ring in the other room and Eric went up to grab it.

"Just what do you think your doing?" Eric heard Sookie's voice behind him and he looked back at her and asked confused…

"Excuse me?" He asked.

She was obviously upset, Eric could tell this was one of her moody days, the mere notion of dealing with humans and their emotions was completely outside his comfort zone, and Sookie threw up her arms in exasperation.

"I've been stuck here for two days there's no way, I'm going to cut myself off from all my friends and family for the stupid Magister. I've been caged up more times than I can count in the last month and I've had enough!"

Eric grabbed his phone and clicked it off and then looked back at her with his blank stare finally replying…

"That stupid magister can tear your body apart limb from limb for fun, and then when he's done with you, he will go after your family and friends. You should serve to be a little more thankful for what I'm doing, I could be arrested and sentenced myself for this."

He reasoned that he would certainly be in for a heavy punishment being the Sheriff of Area 5 himself. His actions would certainly not go unnoticed in the vampire community. Infact it would destroy his reputation and he wondered again why he was doing this.

For some reason Eric thought his words would calm Sookie but they seemed to have just the opposite effect as she lunged at him her hands grabbing at his open lapels and he felt the pulse run through his body. As did she, he could tell by the change in her eyes. He wanted to rip her shirt off all of the sudden and fuck her senseless on his butcher block. As her fingers brushed against his hard chest and she made her demands, he felt acutely aware of the animal she harbored inside her. The animal no one else could see but him. He felt longing and need, and Eric knew her kiss would quench his thirst; her body would quench his hunger among other things. Her words no longer made sense but her voice was like a song and he stared at her lips. Those luscious full lips, her blood coursing through it.

He knew he wanted her. _Goddamit_, Eric thought angrily.

Sookie all of the sudden felt her chest tighten, the way he looked at her, she knew what he was thinking and part of her longed for it, god she wanted him. He made her heart beat faster and her breath quicken, but she was trying to make a point. Forgetting what that was for a moment, Sookie shaking her head, she tried to break the spell…

"Are you even listening to me?" She asked him, her voice a little weaker than she wanted it to sound. And then Eric's gaze flicked to hers and he replied finally snapping himself out of it and the trance she put him under…

"Your staying here and that's final." He turned away needing to get out of this room. It was far too charged in here and he needed air. Taking his phone he keyed through his missed messages…

Sookie's face straightened upset by his unyielding and adamant behavior and she shook her head replying…

"No, I'm going to that party tonight, and you cant stop me."

"What?" Eric asked turning back around surprised to hear her defiance on the matter.

"You will do no such thing, don't be foolish!"

Sookie shook her head and she replied…

"I'm going, I already called Sam and told him I would be there, he can watch me, and my other friends will protect me, I don't need to be here with you all the time!"

Eric's eyes flashed anger again and Sookie bit her lip in apprehension, thinking she had gone too far. She hadn't yet seen Eric's temper, but Sookie had a distinct feeling that she didn't want to be on the other end of it ever.

Just then Pam waltzed in with a cool smirk on her face as she felt the high tension in the room and she looked back from Eric to Sookie asking them both…

"Am I interrupting something?"

Eric met her gaze with an angry flash as he looked away out the window as if trying to think. And Sookie just glared at him, finally replying…

"I'm going to a party tonight and Eric here is being his usual insufferable self."

Pam raised her brows surprised Sookie's words granted no reaction or punishment from Eric, he was letting her walk all over him and Pam naturally decided it would be fun to play devils advocate. Eric needed to gain some of his control back and Sookie needed to be taught a lesson in carelessness.

Smiling she offered through a voice laced with false optimism…

"Why don't Eric and I join you tonight at your party? After all the more protection you have, the better right?"

Sookie looked back at her like she had horns growing out of her head and Eric cast her a murderous glance. Pam was sure if she hadn't been his child, she would be dead right now.

After a long pause Sookie cleared her throat and replied raspy…

"Yeah I guess that would be okay."

"Eric?" Pam asked turning to him wanting his opinion on the subject. His eyes were cold and harsh, and he finally answered…

"Fine, but she doesn't leave our sites."

Pam looked to Sookie and Sookie finally nodded accepting his terms.

"Well then its settled…Looks like we have a party to get ready for then!" Pam proclaimed feeling cheerful, her smile genuine now. She knew she was going to have buckets if not kegs of fun tonight.

---------------------------

Tara woke up in Jason's bed, alone. Benedict had to play a gig last night and she felt like shit for doing this to him, but at the same time, Tara didn't think she could trust Jason. Which is why she didn't want to let things go with Benedict. She was just another one of Jason's romps. She provided a willing warm body and he was horny. She didn't think there was much beyond just pure animal attraction. But the chemistry and passion they shared, was shared in spades. It was one of the reasons she couldn't turn him down. Not to mention the fact that shed had a crush on him since she was 8.

"Hey." Jason's voice called out to her from the other room and Tara looked out into the other room covering her chest. He was holding a piece of pizza in his hand and he asked her with a smirk…

"You want some?"

"Maybe." Tara answered a peek of a smile poking out from under her lips.

"What about if I brought it to you personally?" He asked his grin showing as he walked up into the bedroom wanting to catch more than just a peek of what was under those sheets and Tara's smile widened.

"Maybe…" She answered again and Jason leaned down placing the pizza in-between them he asked her with a smirk as his fingers traveled up her soft arm and he asked her again…

"How about I throw in a kiss?" He wiggled his eyebrows and Tara laughed, but before she could reply his lips were on hers and she was lost again in her happy bliss.

After a long moment, he asked…"So now will you eat it?" Jason looked at her with a satisfied smirk, thinking his kiss would do all the convincing he needed to and Tara smirked and replied once more…

"Maybe."

His brows creased and he went up on his knees agitated, Jason replied…

"Well hell woman, what do you want from me? Want me to throw in a savings bond and a new red corvette while I'm at it?"

Tara laughed. For some reason he made her laugh and she leaned in and kissed him again, replying as she began to unbutton and unzip his pants…

"How about we work up an appetite first?"

Raising her brow suggestively, Jason's smirk returned and he came down to tickle her. Tara shrieked and she lost her sheet. And from there they just let nature take its course.

-----------------------------------

Pam and Eric were waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Sookie to finish getting ready. It was 10 to 8 and the party would begin shortly. Pam the ever impatient one wanted to get this show on the road, she wanted the fun to begin, already starting things off right by taking Sookie shopping with her. She had found a very sexy aquamarine colored strapless dress for Sookie. Seamless with a pretty silver ribbed belt, giving her an almost Greek look. Pam found a pair of pink metallic snakeskin jimmy choo strapped stilettos to complete the ensemble, and she did Sookie's hair, pinning it up in loose-spiraled ringlets, with a fire red hibiscus flower for dramatic touch. She knew Sookie was dressed to kill tonight and Pam looked forward to watching Eric squirm over her. She was quite thirsty herself.

"Sookie dear, you don't want to turn into a pumpkin now do you? We're late!" Pam called anxiously from the foot of the stairs and Eric muttered under his breath…

"This was a stupid idea, and don't think for a second I don't know what your doing."

Pam simply smirked at him and that's when Sookie came out.

"I'm ready, sorry, I just had to reapply my lipstick."

It was red red, like the color of her hibiscus flower and Sookie looked back at Eric as he scanned her body. Her calf muscles angled out as her shapely legs descended the stairs, accented by her A-Line skirt. And he lost his breath in his throat. Her body was beautiful and her makeup done so exquisitely that he would have mistaken her for one of Leonardo's paintings if he hadn't known she was real.

Eric looked back at Pam hesitantly having a bad feeling about this.

Sookie eyed Eric anxiously. He was dressed to kill in a black tuxedo, his white dress shirt underneath open at the collar down to the first two buttons. And even for a vampire, his skin looked remarkably golden. She wasn't sure if he had just fed or possibly from being so old, his skin lost that pale hue, but as she raised her head to meet his eyes, Sookie noticed that the contrast of golden skin and starch white of his shirt, just made his blue eyes sparkle all the more.

"Well if we wait any longer, we might all turn to dust, so why don't we get moving?" Pam spoke to break the silence. And Sookie looked back at her a polite smile, her trance with Eric broken for the moment. As she fidgeted and ran another hand through her hair, Sookie finally nodded and accepted that she was ready…

"Okay, lets go then."

Sookie looked back at Eric again nervously and he her. While Pam rolled her eyes and added for good measure…

"If you two don't jump each other soon I just might have to take a leave of absence."

Sookie's face turned beet red and Eric rolled his eyes retorting…

"Why don't you, it would do the world a service of gratitude."

"Be careful what you wish for darling." Pam mused and they were out the door.

-------------------------------------

Tara was nervously looking for Jason. She had thrown herself into helping Sam that afternoon get everything set up. Unfortunately, Benedicts band was the only entertainment they could get on last minutes notice. Sam didn't even want to throw the party, but Sookie called them both and convinced them that it would be in their best interests. Especially since a posse of Vampires found they're way into the bar a couple nights ago after Sookie left with Eric. Sam told them to go take a hike or he would pulverize them Buffy style. Sookie felt terrible for the problems she was causing, wanting Sam to have this party to boost morale again and make people see that they didn't have anything to fear from these vampires. Just one or two of them she could do without. Telling Tara if she ever saw Bill again shed steak him, herself. But Tara didn't believe her. Neither did Sookie.

"Is there anything we can put up to keep out the vamps, like maybe strands of garlic around the stage or buckets of holy water in the center of every table?" Tara asked Sam with a smirk. And Sam smiled back at her…

"No, but Ill keep that in mind for the next one, maybe we can have it during the day instead." He winked back at Tara and she smiled as she lit the candles on the tables.

"Hi sugar." A warm deep voice came at her from behind as his strong arms held her to him and Tara gasped nervously when she saw who it was…

"Benedict!"

"You miss me?" He asked placing a kiss on her cheek and she smiled stepping back…

"Sure, I'm just a little busy right now setting things up…"

He nodded his head and looked back at her strangely feeling the distance there, and Benedict looked back up at the stage…

"Well I guess we better warm up…"

Tara nodded. Her body twitched when she saw Jason a few feet behind him lugging out a cooler of beers in ice.

"I guess Ill see you later then." Tara proclaimed with a polite smile and he leaned in to kiss her cheek replying…

"Make sure to save a dance for me later."

Tara smiled and nodded, feeling the lead weights sink down to form a large pit in her stomach. God she felt sick all of the sudden and Sam asked her worriedly seeing the strange expression on Tara's face…

"Are you okay?"

Tara nodded and she excused herself…

"I think Ill just go change before the party starts."

Sam nodded and he called out after her…

"Take your time."

Tara smiled thankfully back at him, casting one more glance over her shoulder at Jason. She knew she couldn't keep up this charade for much longer, sooner or later shed have to make a choice, before the shit hit the fan, if it hadn't already.

---------------------------------

"So this is what you humans do for fun? Just sit around, drink beers and talk? How delightfully boring." Pam remarked as they walked up to the crowd. It looked beautiful, Sookie thought not paying any attention to Pam, hundreds of tiny twinkling lights cascaded through the tree tops, like tiny fire flies, and next to the star filled sky and warm Chinese lantern lights of the awning around the stage, and table tops adorned with romantic candles, it made for quite the charming night.

"Yep, this is what we do." Sookie answered with a smile. Daring to meet Eric's gaze Sookie was surprised to see him cracking a little smirk as well.

Sam suddenly saw Sookie standing there, looking more beautiful than he'd ever seen her before with the two blonde vampires, who were definitely drawing attention to their little threesome…

"Sookie!" Sam reached over to hug her and he asked her concerned…

"How are you doing?"

Sookie smiled and she replied with a big smile, just happy to be out for the night…

"I'm doing great…Well as good as can be expected since I got to come out of parole for one night."

Sookie smiled and Sam looked back at Eric, whose face remained expressionless. And Sam nodded…

"Well I'm just glad you could come, but your safety comes first so if there's anything you need, anything at all, just ask."

Sookie nodded and smiled back at him answering…

"I will…"

Sam turned away to bring out some more food for the buffet and Sookie called after him…

"It looks beautiful, you've really outdone yourself this time!"

Sam smiled and then Sookie scanned the crowd.

"Looking for anyone particular?" Eric asked her curious to know who she was searching for. Sookie looked back at him and smiled, shaking her head…

"No, just seeing who's here."

Pam rolled her eyes and replied…"Well I think Ill go find someone to help me stir up things…So far team Fangtasia is winning by a landslide." She drawled looking back at Eric telling him with her eyes, that he was acting like a drag, and it was most likely due to his human. Maybe getting them together wasn't such a good idea after all she thought; watching paint dry was more amusing. No it was time to let the real fun begin. And Pam strode off in search of her newest conquest.

"She really has a way with words doesn't she?" Sookie looked back at Eric as he watched Pam walk off in search of her next meal.

"Pam has a way with everything." Eric replied dryly. Sookie smiled softly to herself, and then she looked back at Eric wondering if there was more between him and Pam, if they were a couple or something. For some reason, she didn't like that idea. Taking his hand Sookie asked him…

"Come on, let's dance?"

"What?" Eric asked anxiously his feet put firm in their place and he shook his head resisting…

"No I don't think that's such a good idea."

Sookie laughed back at him stuck on the notion that he had two left feet, which humored her greatly and she replied…

"What your telling me a centuries old vampire can't dance? You must be joking." Her smiling eyes danced with his until he finally reluctantly agreed.

"Fine, just one though."

Sookie smiled and she agreed to his terms…

"Alright, one it is."

They got out to the dance floor, and Sookie's shoes kicked her up a few inches. She found as she stood opposite Eric, she was closer to him now, closer than before. His arms wrapped around her body and she felt the tremors run through her, causing a slight quiver in her tiny frame.

"Are you cold?" Eric asked and Sookie looked up at him shaking her head…

"No, I'm fine thank you." Eric looked down at her golden hair as she pressed her cheek to his shoulder, thinking what a curious creature she was. His infatuation was clear and he wanted to know more about her. But before he could speak she spoke first…

"So how long have you and Pam known each other? Are you like together as a couple?"

Eric looked back at her as the tune changed to something slow and melodic and he swayed her gently, answering after a thoughtful pause…

"I am her maker….Our history together is long, our bond is eternal, and we have been intimate…(Sookie felt a hitch in her breath, all the sudden hating Pam in this moment, but Eric continued…) She will always be my child, and right now in our existence together, we are happy with the arrangement that we have."

Sookie looked up into his eyes confused and she asked wanting him to elaborate…

"Which is?"

"She is my business partner, my housemate, and my friend, nothing more…We both prefer playing the field over being in a relationship."

"Oh." Sookie answered softly putting her head back on his shoulder as she thought what that meant for them. Would he just get bored with her when he was done with her then, like another conquest? Was she just another fang banger to him? Was he even capable of love?

"What about you?" Eric asked her as she took his hand and he dipped her. Sookie looked back up at him face flushed pink and he twirled her to the beat.

"What about me?" She asked him puzzled.

"What is your current relationship status?" Eric asked with smiling eyes encouraging her.

Sookie looked up into his gaze and she smiled answering truthfully…

"Well I guess I'm single…So I'm playing the field too." She jested with him and Eric smiled back at her replying…

"A single vampire and a single girl out on the town…what catches we must be."

Smiling brightly her happy spirit returning, Sookie replied…

"Exactly."

"See any potential hot dates?" Eric asked her jokingly and Sookie replied musingly, his smile brimming…

"Perhaps."

And then she turned the tables on him and asked Eric.

"What about you? Any prospects here?" Sookie asked him looking around, continuing the game they were playing.

Eric looked around as if she was really searching hard for his next mark and then he looked back at Sookie and she felt a wave of emotion overcome her, smile gone as the question resonated and her heart started pounding. And Eric answered truthfully, his voice serious now as his lustful gaze returned hers, and melodic sound carried out sexily…

"Just one."

Sookie felt her heart skip a beat realizing that he felt something for her too, it was surprising but delightful as the butterflies consumed. He ran one hand up through her hair and Sookie's gaze met his for a brief moment of longing. And then their lips crashed together. It was warm it was heated and fire all in one. A whopping ball of passion as the kiss sent tingles down her spine. Sookie felt like her whole world had been tipped upside down again. The most electric kiss of her life and there was no doubt in her mind that she was meant to be here right now in this exact moment kissing this man. It was like everything suddenly made sense and all was right with the world. She didn't even notice the music had stopped and they were making a scene a very big scene.

"Its about damn time." Pam replied with a smirk, to no one in particular as she went on flirting with a few other guests, Terry Bellefleur was one of them.

Tara saw it too, just as she was coming out after pulling herself together; dressed in an orange bohemian blouse and a black skirt and she searched the crowd for Jason. Wondering where he was, she didn't want him to get stuck in the middle of a vampire brawl trying to protect his sister unnecessarily. Sookie looked like she was more than capable of handling herself right now, if not enjoying herself quite immensely.

Arlene looked over at Sam and asked him in her snoopy way…

"Who in high heaven is that? I thought she was datin Bill?" Sam looked back at Arlene, unsure of what to say. He honestly didn't know anymore than Arlene as far as what was going down.

But none of them noticed as they all watched the monster lip lock in the middle of the dance floor, the person standing there at the edge of the crowd, his eyes enraged, fangs exposed, and pulse racing. The person standing there glaring at them ready to tear the others vampire's fangs out, was none other than Bill himself.

Pam was the first to see him, smiling to herself, she finally replied…"Now this is what I call a party." Of course the other guests had no idea what she was referring to other than the grand kiss. But Pam had a feeling the fireworks hadn't even begun to fly yet.


	4. Chapter 4

_*Just a quick authors note, I wanted to thank all of my reviewers, it really means a lot to me to hear your encouragement and that you are all liking this fiction so far. I feel so green behind the ears with writing for this pairing and show, so Im glad people are finding it believable. And it really does help keep me writing faster, so thank you for keeping that fire lit under me! It might take me a couple dates for the next update because the weekends are busy for me. _

_Hehe. Okay so I have to put a small note at the beginning of this chapter. There is some mature smut,, so this is why I gave it an M rating. Hope it works okay, and after this chapter, things are going to get a little more angsty. ;) Thanks as always for reading. XOXO_

**Ma Cherie Amore, Part 4**

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Bill snarled back from the edge of the crowd as all eyes were on Eric and Sookie, interrupting their tender moment. Sookie pulled back and looked back at Bill her face falling in dread as Eric stepped forward and approached Bill blocking Sookie from Bills view.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Eric replied arrogantly standing his ground.

"Eric!" Sookie warned him, she didn't want this to get ugly. And Bills eyes darted back to Sookie, replying angrily…

"Sookie is Mahn! Or did you forget my one request." Bill snarled.

Eric smirked back at him and he replied stepping even closer to Bill his stern gaze turning the man to stone…

"Well I think that argument has yet to be proven, seeing as she just told me she was single a few moments ago."

Bills eyes darted to Sookie angrily and Sookie's gaze darted back and forth between the two men nervously. She just knew something bad was about to happen trying to run interference….

"Bill, what are you doing here?" Sookie asked him.

"Forget him!" Eric interrupted her and he pulled Sookie aside with him, replying with a stern glance keeping his voice low….

"We need to get you out of here."

Sookie shook her head and she replied…

"No, I want to know why this son of a bitch betrayed me to the Vampire Magistrate!"

Bills eyes widened in anger and realization as to why Sookie was acting so distant with him, and he looked back at Eric asking him…

"Is that what you told her?" Shaking his head he thought, no he had to make things right, he had to straighten it out.

"Sookie It wasn't me!" Bill proclaimed his eyes laced with hurt and, Eric asked him insinuating that he was lying…

"If it wasn't you, than why is her picture posted up in every Vampire bar from here to Las Vegas?"

Sookie's eyes widened and Bill shook his head looking back at Sookie regretfully.

"Sookie, I believe it is time to go!" Eric proclaimed his voice nonchalant as he glared warningly at Bill. And then just like that Bill lunged for him and Sookie screamed, but Eric brought his arm out to grab Bill's neck before he could tear into him with his fangs. Eric's fangs now also exposed, he replied…

"If you come near her, I will kill you myself!"

Sookie's heart started pounding lightning fast. She couldn't believe this was happening. It all happened so fast one minute she was in Eric's arms and the next she was terrified that he would kill Bill.

"Eric don't!" She squeaked out.

Eric grip tightened on his neck, letting him know that he was serious, Bills body now hanging in the balance of Eric's strong arms. He knew it was pointless to fight him. Eric was 10 times stronger than he.

"Do you understand me?" Eric asked glaring at him as if he could squash him like a bug at any second. Bill choked out a cough for air and then he finally nodded and replied choking out another gasp…

"Ye…ssss!"

Finally, Eric loosened his grip and let Bill drop to the ground. Taking Sookie's hand he looked back at her and announced…

"Come." Sookie did as she was told, looking back at Bill with confusion as Eric pulled her away and they disappeared into the crowd.

Bill was down on the ground still when Jason came up to him all pissed off.

"You betrayed my sister?" He asked Bill enraged and Bill stood up stumbling, he shook his head and replied insistently…

"No I did not…I can explain."

Jason felt a ball of fury fire up inside of him. The hate for these people and the blame he put on Bill, feeling he was responsible for the destruction of his family, did not make it a good moment for Bill. Thinking Jason owed his sister her revenge he stepped over to Bill lunging his whole body into a punch that packed some serious heat, when Bill used his quick vampire speed to dodge the punch sending Jason falling to the ground, where he hit his head on the side of the stage.

"Ow!"

"Jason!" Tara exclaimed worriedly as she ran towards him seeing the trail of blood run down his forehead. And she helped him sit up. Benedict jumped down off the stage to assist Tara and Bill stepped towards them.

"Get the Fuck out of here!" Jason growled at Bill and Bill shook his head replying…

"Its not me you should be worried about, Eric is the one who has your sister, he's the one who is capable of horrible things."

"Go!" Tara insisted, not letting go of Jason she replied…

"Just go!"

Sam stepped in and told Bill…"Your not welcome here anymore."

Bills eyes flared with anger and hurt, he couldn't believe this was happening to him. In one night his world came crashing down around him and it was all because of that bastard Eric.

He had to talk to Sookie. Bill didn't care how or when, but he would try to get to her at all costs. She had to know the truth.

-------------------------------------------------

Sookie got back to Eric's house feeling defeated. More than anything she just wanted to go home and sleep in her own bed. She didn't know what to think of Bill, part of her wanted to see Eric punish him for what he did to her and the other part felt sorry for him. And then to top it all off, she and Eric had shared a kiss. But it wasn't just any old kiss. It was the kind that turned her bones to butter and made her body sing the opera.

She felt so alone here though, she felt like she didn't know Eric that well yet, she wanted to get to know him and knew there was a vast world of history just under his surface waiting to be tapped, but was it too soon after Bill? Maybe she needed to spend some time alone? But then Sookie didn't know how she would go about doing that, because thanks to Bill her freedom was practically nonexistent now. Sitting on the edge of her bed in the guest room Sookie had occupied, she was lost in her thoughts, topics spinning out in her mind with worry when she was interrupted by a voice.

"Do you need anything?" Eric asked her with his stern glance standing in her doorway and Sookie looked up at him her hands gripping the sides of her bed in a clenching way as if she was struggling with something, she finally shook her head and replied softly…

"No, thank you."

Sookie looked down at the floor and Eric felt saddened all of the sudden. He didn't like to see her in this emotional state. Normally he wasn't one to care for human emotions, but this one he didn't like.

His eyes lingered on her for a little longer than necessary and he finally replied…

"Alright, Ill be…."

But before he could get out his words, Sookie interrupted him…

"Eric?"

Her sad brown doe eyes raised to meet his and she stood up, still wearing that pretty teal dress with the red flower in her hair she plead with him…

"Don't go."

There was a flinch in his gaze, his heart yearning for her to say those very words and in two steps he was standing before her, his eyes flashed desire and hunger, realizing that her expression mirrored his, as his lips took hers in his. There was no need for words any more as their bodies took over speaking for them. She needed him here with her and he needed her. Sookie weaved her fingers through his hair and he pressed his large palms into her back pulling her closer wanting more, craving her taste and touch. Their tongues slid together and Sookie found herself wanting more of him. She wanted to know more about him, she wanted to know everything infact. Her hand came down along his neck and she began to unbutton his shirt one button at a time.

Eric looked back at Sookie feeling the desire inside him rise to terminal velocity. Knowing he had bedded thousands if not hundreds of thousands of women before her, but he couldn't help but feel nervous this time. Like it was the first. Eric brushed the side of her breast with his hand, finding the zipper to her dress, he pulled it down and her dress slid off her like a delicate flower. Sookie was standing there before him in nothing but a pair of pink panties and her pink metallic snakeskin jimmy choo's, and he had never seen anything more beautiful. Her breasts were perfect a rosy pink hue adorned each nipple and as his hands went up gently to cup them, he found that they fit perfectly in his grip. His thumbs brushed each ridge making them hard and Sookie moaned. There was so much tension between them earlier every touch felt like an electric shock and she reached out to finish his shirt, when Eric surprised her by ripping it off. She gasped at the flash of rippled muscles on his arms and chest and his intense strength, feeling her skin shiver in anticipation of his next move…

"Eric?" She asked after he kissed her again softly and then his lips began to travel down her neck, taking in her sweet scent, his hand plunged down below her pantyline into her moist waiting sheath and he asked her breathless…

"Yes Sookie?"

She moaned and her eyes rolled back in her head as she felt his long fingers press into her folds and play her like a master played his instrument.

"mmmmm" She moaned closing her eyes again needing to feel him move inside her. Her desire had never been this great before and part of it scared her.

"Eric…please…" She moaned as his skillful hand brought her to climax and he kissed her delicate shoulder blades as she unfolded below him on the bed. His hands bringing a new energy that awakened something inside of her and Sookie felt daring all of the sudden, craving him like she had craved no man before she dipped her own small hand into his pants, and her breath quaked with what she found. He was massive. Nervous all of the sudden she looked up into his eyes wondering if she had bitten off more than she could chew with Eric, but his striking gaze told her everything she needed to know. She was safe here; this was where she was meant to be. And his lips crashed down on hers as she helped him shrug off his trousers.

She was on her knees naked except for her underwear on the bed and then Eric came up next to her. His strong powerful thighs folding between her own as he kissed her. In one swift movement he had her panties shredded off. Sookie gasped as he looked down at her sensitive womanhood. Her chest heaving with anticipation as she felt his dick brush her thigh.

"You want this?" He asked her as his hand came up to caress her soft pillowy breast then cheek and Sookie nodded her head.

He lifted her ass up off the bed with his large hands and looked deep into her eyes as he slowly lowered her down to him and his hard as steel length impaled her.

Sookie cried out.

"Oh yes, Oh god yes!!!!"

"oh mmmm" She cried, tears coming to her eyes, the pleasure was so great, he was so big and strong. Her thighs were spread and she hadn't ever had sex in this position before, but as Eric lifted her higher as his powerful thighs and pelvis thrusted forward she found herself orgasming almost instantly. She cried out again and he muffled her sounds with his kiss.

Eric fell back on the bed as Sookie's thighs straddled him. His hardness still inside her he met her gaze with a wicked smirk waiting for her to take the reigns, Sookie was confused for a moment. With Bill he always took control and she was the subservient, but with Eric, he was inviting her to participate fully.

She gasped feeling his hardness stretch her insides as she angled her hips and fell down on her knees. Moving over him Sookie took it slow. Almost unbearably so for Eric, but god the things she did to him. He watched her as she rose and fell before him, her long blond hair coming down over her shoulders in waves, she was breathtakingly beautiful.

He groaned, signaling his pleasure as he fixed his gaze on those heavenly eyes. And when Sookie came again, he quickly turned the tables on her. Flipping her on her back, he impaled into her sharply, Eric finally gave into the animal inside himself as Sookie screamed his name.

"ERIC!!!"

She had never heard her voice that loud before, quickly she wrapped her thighs around his hips as he throttled her left and right, and then moments before they both reached their climatic brink together, Sookie felt his sharp fangs pierce her neck, and she was in another orbit as millions of tiny white glittering stars flashed before her eyes.

-------------------------------------------------

The party had resumed shortly after Bill left and Tara insisted that Sam help her get Jason inside. Benedict offered to help, but she refused him, snapping at first, but then she caught herself smiling politely…

"You go on and play, everyone wants to hear your music baby."

Benedict just nodded reluctantly and then went back outside.

Tara looked back at Sam knowing he could tell something was off between them. After all Tara had dated Sam for a bit and he had gotten used to her odd moments, knowing something else was going on with her beneath the surface. Tara got Jason some ice for his cut and then Sam pulled her aside and asked her…

"Tara, is there something you'd like to say?"

Tara's eyes darted towards him nervously wondering if he knew about her affair with Jason and she replied a little too quickly…

"No! Why? You cant get enough of Sookie's business now you gotta get all up in mine?"

Sam sighed and he replied calmly…

"No…I just want to make sure your alright…You seem really stressed out."

"Well maybe I'm stressed out because my best friend almost died a couple days ago and now she's got a hundred of these blood suckers crawling around her and…(She was cheating on her boyfriend with Jason. Her voice trailed knowing she was running out of excuses, but Tara charged back in angrily asking Sam) You ever stop to think maybe its that???"

Sam just chuckled and shook his head deciding to back off he replied…

"Okay, whatever you say, but I'm here if you need someone to talk to." Tara rolled her eyes and replied with snark…

"Don't get all Donohue on me now!"

"Fair enough." Sam agreed and met Tara's gaze with a knowing look. And he got up and replied…

"Ill be outside, you want to bring out some more ice when you get a chance?"

Tara nodded in reply, waiting for him to leave before she went back to sit down next to Jason. A new ice rag for his head she handed it to him and replied…

"Here…maybe you can feel the ice through that thick head of yours."

Jason looked back at Tara and he replied tiredly…

"Don't you start with me too."

"Oh, don't worry white boy, I haven't even begun with you yet."

Jason flipped his eyes to the side, thinking this night couldn't get much worse. First he was the laughing stock after his failed attack on Bill, and then he had to watch Tara play kissy face with her boyfriend and now she was bitching him out. And he finally retorted with a little more strength…

"I'm not the one playing hooky and two timing…I bet he doesn't even know about me does he?"

Tara's eyes raged fire, hating that he had backed her into a corner about Benedict, that was her sore spot, and she spat back…

"Yeah well I'm sure I haven't even scraped the tip of the ice berg in comparison to your dating track record, I bet you've even banged a few girls on the same night havencha?"

Jason rolled his eyes and he sat his ice rag back down on the table exhausted with this argument he looked back at Tara and replied…

"Yeah well I'm trying to be a better person now."

Her face fell guiltily in realization that Jason was telling the truth. With all of his faults and sexual history, he had done nothing wrong since they had been fooling around. He was the honorable man. It was her who had the problem.

"He's a good guy Jason." Tara finally proclaimed and Jason looked back at her with his puppy dog eyes. And Tara shook her head replying frustrated under her breath…

"Shit." She didn't know what she was going to do. And then Jason offered her an idea…

"Well why don't you break things off with me then, and go back to him?"

Tara creased her brows and she looked back at Jason sadly. Knowing it was inevitable, she was cursed and no voodoo ritual or pill was going to stop that. Finally answering him…

"Because…."

Tara paused for a long minute looking at her clenched hands on the table and she looked back at Jason pleadingly as if reaching out to him…

"I don't feel the same way about him as I do about you."

Jason's face fell in empathy for Tara. God they were such a mess. Putting his arm around her shoulders he pulled her to him as she rested her head in the crook of his neck and she sighed….

"We really are two very fucked up peas in a pod aren't we?"

He smirked and kissed the top of her forehead…

"Yeah baby, we are." Jason finally answered and closed his eyes savoring the moment of peace they were sharing for once.

-------------------------------------------------

It was about an hour before dawn and Bill watched his house carefully. He had seen Eric leave moments before wondering what he was doing this late. But that meant one thing, one very good thing. Aside from Pam, Sookie was alone. And Bill was confident he could reach Sookie in time. He couldn't leave things the way they had. He had to make things right.

Finding the stone fireplace he saw the wicker sconce and pulled himself up onto the roof effortlessly. With less than a thud he was up on the second story, and he moved towards the balcony. It was easy to see inside because this side of the house was almost all glass. He could see her sleeping form inside, jumping over the railing he saw the French doors and tried the handle. Luckily for him, it was unlocked and Bill crept inside.

He couldn't see any more than her blonde mane of hair, her face turned down into the pillow sheet wrapped around her tiny frame as she lay on her side turned away from him and Bill rushed up to Sookie and put his cold hands on her back…

"Sookie…Sookie!" She stirred moaning and Bill repeated…

"Sookie, wake up!"

"Mmmmm" she moaned, "Eric…." Sookie purred his name like a stroked cat.

Turning around with a lucid smile expecting Eric to be there, Sookie had let the sheet slip a little revealing some of her very naked cleavage underneath. But her smile quickly straightened when she saw who her real late night caller was.

"Bill!!!" She croaked sitting up straight as a board, all of the sudden feeling very naked and Bill saw the two fang marks in her neck.

"Bill what are you doing here?" She asked feeling like her privacy had been invaded and he stood back from her, twitching his nose in disgust. She stank of him; his scent was all over the place.

"You let him bite you???" He asked her his nose flaring.

Sookie sat back further wishing she could just melt into the wall right now, her back against the headboard as she pulled the sheets tighter to her chest.

"You did not even wish to hear what happened from my own mouth?" Bill shook his head and stood back.

Sookie reached over and grabbed her silk bathrobe, slipping it on. This was about as humiliating as it got. The night of her first time with Eric, her ex shows up after and demands to know why he was dumped. Yeah this couldn't get much worse, she thought.

She didn't know where Eric went. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Or maybe Eric just pretended to sleep. She knew he didn't use a coffin though, so Sookie wasn't even sure if he did sleep.

But now Bill was here. She stuffed her arms into the robe turning away from him as she tied the belt and then turned around to look back at Bill. And she replied angrily…

"Don't you dare turn this around on me Bill! I supported you, I defended you to Eric, the maenad attacked me and after all of that I found out that YOU betrayed me! So this hasn't exactly been a good week for me either!"

Bill shook his head still angry and he replied…

"I didn't betray you Sookie….Jessica did!"

Sookie looked back at him in confusion shaking her head, she didn't understand and Bill offered…

"I had to go plead my case again to the magister, about my month probation period, and we were required to present a progress report and of course that meant I had to take Jessica with and she was the one who mentioned that you were gifted."

Sookie rolled her eyes…

"I think I've had just about enough of your stories Bill!"

Sookie proclaimed opening the door and she gestured for him to leave with her arm…

"Good luck with Jessica!" Sookie concluded cooly.

But Bill wasn't settling for her answer, upset now that Sookie had dismissed him so easily he strode up to her and breathed angrily in her face…

"Dammit Sookie! Will you take a look at where you are? Your at Eric's, he gets around, and you let him drink your blood, do you have any idea what kind of control he has over you now, this isn't safe!"

Bill proclaimed earnestly and Sookie shook her head, knowing he was wrong.

"Go Bill, right now, if you want to live, Go!" She nodded gesturing towards the door again for him to leave but Bill wouldn't budge.

Pushing Sookie back against the wall, he slammed his lips against hers in a desperate kiss, Sookie tried to push him away, but he was far too strong, so she moved her head instead, making his embrace intensely awkward as his lips pressed into her chin, but Bill wasn't giving up.

"HELLO BILL!" A booming voice from behind interrupted Bill and he turned around to look at Eric, his face falling in fear. Sookie's face turned stark white when she saw Eric standing there, he set the plate he was holding down on her dresser, it held a breakfast pastry, and in his other hand he held a single long stemmed red rose.

Bill swallowed as he locked gazes with the older vampire, about 99.9% sure that tonight would be his final, at last.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ma Cherie Amore, Part 5**

Eric felt like a fool. Here he was, acting like some love struck dim wit, and he comes back to find Sookie making out with Bill. He didn't even reply when Bill stepped towards him and proclaimed defensively…

"I'm just telling Sookie the truth."

"Save it Bill." Eric replied his gaze falling on Sookie for a brief moment before he turned around and went back into his room.

"Eric?" Sookie was confused, as to why he left. But she had a feeling it wasn't good, whatever he was doing.

"Eric?" She called out and followed him and she replied hurrying after him…

"I was just asking him to leave…Nothing happened!"

Eric turned around in that moment, lightning fast, his angry eyes boring into Sookie's, and it frightened her, and he replied…

"Oh really? Nothing happened? Like nothing happened when he was inhaling your face against the same wall we made love against a few hours earlier?"

Sookie creased her brows in pain. She didn't want it to happen like this. And she shook her head…

"Eric please!"

"Don't, 'Eric please' me!" Eric growled, glaring back at Bill he went back in his room. Sookie ran after him, for some reason the thought of losing him now was too much to bear. She had already lost so much and she shook her head as she watched Eric, hurriedly put on a pair of black gloves and then he pulled out a black velvet bag.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her eyes widening as she saw what he had taken out of the bag. It was a long chain of silver. And Eric looked back at her, his eyes cold and unfeeling, he replied brushing past Sookie…

"What I should have done a long time ago."

And that was the end of it. Sookie knew he had made up his mind.

"Bill. I believe we have some unfinished business to tend to." Eric announced going back into Sookie's room.

Bill was still looming there, awaiting his fate. He knew Eric could catch him, so he didn't bother running. Vampires had an extra sensory about these kinds of things. Bill was sure Eric even knew he was in his house when he got back from where ever he had went. He was also sure Pam was here looming around somewhere.

"Yes, by all means, we wouldn't want you to forget about that!" Bill replied sharply.

Eric grabbed Bills arm, and Bills fangs came out, as he hissed back at him.

"If you put up a fight Ill only make it worse for you Bill!"

Eric opened the French doors in overlooking the balcony. He could see just a tinge of pink on the horizon, knowing sunrise would be soon. And he tied Bill up to the banister with the silver, the thin strands glinting in the predawn hours, as the silver burned through his flesh. Bill gasped in pain.

"Eric! You can't do this! Eric, please!" Sookie pleaded with him, tears forming in her eyes, but Eric had tuned her out. Replying to no one in particular…

"Some Vampires never learn about allegiance and respecting their elders…It is those few who burden the rest of us with their shortcomings…"

He jammed Bills head back into the brick and Bill groaned in pain.

"Eric! Stop!" Sookie felt tears run down her face, things had gone from bad to worse for her, but even after everything Bill had done to her, she still didn't want to see him die.

And then Eric's eyes darted to hers and she looked up at him surprised he had acknowledged her. She was beginning to feel like she was talking to a wall before, but now he was looking at her, and she searched for the kindness inside of him. Trying to break through the surface with her pleading eyes, Eric surprised her by asking her….

"Do you still love him?"

She blinked twice, stopping her tears, startled by his question…And Eric asked her again sharply, taking no excuses this time…

"Do. You. Still. Love him?"

Sookie knew Bill was damned either way, but she couldn't lie to Eric, for some reason she couldn't lie to him, and nodded her head silently.

He had finished tying him up and Eric removed his gloves, finally replying to Bill…

"Consider us even now."

Bill looked at him and nodded weakly…"I do."

Eric turned towards Sookie and she tried to reach out to him. But the man she knew, the one who was tender and sweet with her, the man who just made sweet love to her hours before, the most beautiful shed ever had, the man who had just brought her a rose and pastry for breakfast was gone. This hard exterior replaced him and she didn't think she could ever break through that wall he had built up.

"Pam!"

Eric called, and to Sookie's amazement, Pam was there within a flash, obedient to her master and he looked back at Sookie and then back to her…

"Please see that Miss Stackhouse is taken care of."

Pam nodded to Eric and Sookie looked back at him in question, not knowing his next move, she asked him following him back down the stairs…

"Where are you going?"

Eric grabbed his leather jacket, giving Pam a sharp look as if telling her with his eyes not to say anything and then he replied finally glancing at Sookie…

"Away!"

And with that he was off. There was less than 10 minutes of night light left before the dawn approached and Eric had disappeared in a flash. Before Sookie could even blink he was gone.

She turned to Pam and looked back at her not quite sure what to say. Why did this hurt so much? Sookie kept asking herself. Why did Eric leaving hurt her more than knowing about Bills betrayal? She felt her heart tear a little in sadness. And a heavy sinking feeling dropped inside of her.

Pam wasn't her usual mischievous self today, and Sookie knew that things had gone horribly wrong.

"Come on, I can get you something to eat." Pam replied expecting Sookie to follow her back into the kitchen but Sookie shook her head. As Pam turned around to look at her Sookie answered…

"I'm not hungry."

Pam shrugged and continued walking towards the kitchen anyway…

"Suit yourself." She replied nonchalantly.

Sookie couldn't do this however, she couldn't have Eric leave her and Bill die on the same night, it was too much to bear and Sookie spoke to Pam…

"Pam?"

Pam turned around and looked back at her again, curious as to what she was going to say, but her face didn't show it, and Sookie continued…

"We can't just leave him out there, please just let me go up and untie him, Ill tell Bill that he has to leave and never return."

She chuckled dryly and Pam shook her head…

"Sookie, Sookie…Do you think he wont know what you did? What I did to help you and Bill…Do you think that wont go without punishment for me?"

Sookie looked back at her feeling defeated and hopeless. Just when she thought all hope was lost, Pam finally spoke up again adding…

"But the price Id have to pay, far outweighs having to deal with you and your living here, so maybe I would be willing to bend the rules."

Sookie looked back at her hopefully, but she wasn't quite sure what Pam meant and she asked her…

"What do you mean, bend the rules?"

Pam looked back at her for a moment pain reflected in her eyes, or perhaps it was jealousy and she answered truthfully…

"Eric told me to make sure you were safe at all times but if you let Bill go, I think that might void his contract with you so to speak…"

Sookie still didn't understand and Pam put it in lamens terms…

"He cared for you, but now he's bored, and this will just give him a good reason not to care….Plus no offense sweetie, but you are kind of a drag on our social life." Pam answered. Sookie met her dark gaze crushed. As Pam went on tearing her up inside…

"At first I thought it was fun, but your just bad news for him…He doesn't need that sugar….And quite frankly, neither do you…He's more than you can handle."

"And you can I suppose?" Sookie asked her getting things now.

Pam nodded her head as she moved to walk back up the stairs. Sookie looked like someone had just broken her heart. If Pam had any feelings, she might feel a tinge of guilt but she didn't. It was better this way. She had to protect her master from things such as this. And Pam could see now that Sookie was a danger to him. Not many people had ever won Eric's affections, infact she couldn't remember anyone since he made her that he cared about more than she. And Pam was beginning to feel that Eric was falling for this girl. This human, who had the potential to ruin everything he had built up for himself. His reputation as Sheriff of Area 5, and his general standing in the Vampire community. You don't fall in love with your pets. Bill was proof enough of that.

No Pam thought the best thing she could do right now was set that pet free. And that was exactly what she was planning to do.

She could hear the screaming out on the balcony and Sookie knew Bill's skin had to be burning. She ran out to pull the silver off his sticky and blood cut skin and she rushed him back inside.

"Pam, do you have any coffins here?" Sookie asked her concerned for Bill and Pam shook her head…

"You think he's welcome here after the master of this house just tried to kill him?"

Pam chuckled at the ridiculous notion.

Sookie looked back at her expectantly, hoping for a little humanity. God these vampires drove her crazy sometimes, and Pam finally answered after a long pause…

"He can use Eric's old coffin, but he better hope Eric doesn't come home to find him in it."

Pam raised her brows, thinking she was so going to hell for this. Not to mention Bill's scent would be all over it. She would have to do some heavy duty cleaning afterwards. And Sookie turned to Pam and asked her assumingly…

"Can you show him to it then?"

Pam looked back at Sookie strangely for a moment sensing something else was up she stepped back into Sookie's room and Pam asked her curiously…

"What do you intend to do then?"

Sookie stepped towards her dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a tee, realizing she had a new found strength and will to make things right all of the sudden, and she replied just as firmly…

"I'm going to find Eric."

Pam stared at her stunned for a moment and then she laughed.

"Good luck with that darling…You're going to need it."

Sookie rolled her eyes and she replied just as nastily…

"Good luck hiding Bill from him!"

Pam sneered pulling Bill out into the hall and down the stairs with her. And she replied to Bill angrily…

"It seems your running up quite the tab tonight Mr. Compton, you might want to think long and hard about how your going to pay me back when you wake up!"

Pam had to find her coffin as well. Showing Bill to Eric's coffin the site of him in there gave her chills. Retreating to the comfort and security of her own, she just hoped her master was hiding very well. He didn't need the likes of Sookie Stackhouse snooping around up in his business.

---------------------------------------------------------

2 Weeks later and Sookie still had no luck in finding Eric. He had disappeared off the map. She had gone to Fangtasia a couple of times, but it was like he didn't even exist. She had grilled Pam on numerous occasions about his whereabouts but all she got was some snide or sarcastic comment tossed her way. Sookie even resorted to using her gift to seek him out, but there was not so much as a peep. She wondered if Eric somehow glamoured everyone in to forgetting about him.

At first she was really worried about him. Furious as hell after what he did to Bill, but she still found herself missing him. Especially at night. Especially in bed. There had been more than one occasion when she woke up in a cold sweat after several very erotic explicitly graphic dreams. It had been like quitting vampire's cold turkey, which was very hard for her. Sookie returned to work, and she talked Tara and Jason into moving in with her at her grams old house. Sookie was just as shocked as anyone to find out that Tara and Jason had actually been dating behind everyone's back. And even though she felt comforted by their presence, it just made things harder for her at night. She realized she wanted someone to share her bed with too. And she wanted that someone to be Eric.

But now she was furious with him. She wanted to throw things at the wall, and break her grandmothers priceless china after the hell he put her through.

Sam even set her up on a double date with him and this other girl he was seeing. But Sookie's gift proved the whole date exhaustingly tiresome. The entire time her date was thinking about putting her feet in his mouth, and licking each toe up and down. 'Ew,' Sookie thought excusing herself, she told Sam and his date she was sorry but she wasn't feeling well, and made her pardons.

She went back to her old empty house. Tara wasn't home yet from work and Jason was having a guy's night out. Tara told him it would be good for him to get out and bond with the other guys.

So Jason agreed reluctantly.

Since Sookie was supposed to be out on a double date, there wasn't anyone home tonight. Part of her was really happy to have the freedom again. She liked living alone, well parts of it anyway.

Of course, she could never be happy because then she would think of someone else who she shouldn't be thinking about. So Sookie decided she was going to get her mind off he who should not be named and kick her feet up to watch a movie on television. She found some popcorn and grabbed a blanket and her slippers and she curled up on the couch. It was nights like these she missed her kitty. But Sookie tried not to think about that now.

She found one of those scary movies, thinking it was the "Blair Witch Project" Sookie sat back and shook her head with a smirk, thinking, those girls don't have anything my life. But just as she was about to relax, sinking back into the couch and getting into it, Sookie heard her door creek.

It was the side door to the kitchen, and it was swinging partially ajar. She knew she had closed that door earlier. Sookie watched, on high alert. She didn't know who it was, but that was part of the problem.

She slipped out of her quilted blanket and creeped over to the fireplace. Grabbing her grandpa's trusty rifle, she lifted it and aimed it at the sound. She could hear creeking now and Sookie's hairs came up on the back of her neck. She knew someone was in the house. But they hadn't clicked on the lights, so she would just have to trust her vision and quick reflexes to find him. But instead she thought she would call them out to her so she could see, and Sookie replied…

"I know your in there so don't bother hiding!"

Just then as she saw a figure slink through the shadows, Sookie cocked the gun to shoot, aiming it into the darkness when she heard a familiar voice…

"Jesus Christ Sookie, Your gonna take an eye out with that thing…What's going on?"

Sookie practically jumped at the voice but then felt relief fill her face when she saw her friend Tara. But that didn't excuse her for scaring the living daylights out of her, and Sookie felt foolish all of the sudden for getting so worked up.

"Enough with the JC Tara!" She shook her head and put down the rifle, asking her as Tara stepped into the room chewing on a peach…

"What on earth are you doing sneaking around like that?" Sookie asked her.

She shook her head and flipped on a light.

"I didn't see any lights on, didn't know anyone was home. But its comforting to know next time I decide to conserve energy, I might get my head blown off." Tara added with sarcasm, and Sookie flipped her eyes.

Tara didn't make a big deal though and crashed down on the couch next to where Sookie was sitting.

"So whachyou watchin?"

Sookie took a deep breath and she replied…

"Just some scary movie…I think I could use some lemonade, you want any?"

Tara chuckled thinking that explained why she was so worked up and she got up to join Sookie in the kitchen…

"Sure."

Sookie took out two glasses and a pitcher of fresh lemonade from the fridge and Tara joked…

"What, Sam's double date backfired on you? How come your home early?"

Sookie looked back at Tara and scrunched her nose at the memory replying awkwardly…

"He was just weird..I don't know I wasn't having fun so I told Sam I wasn't feeling well."

Tara chuckled again knowing her friend all too well, she replied…

"Reading those thoughts again huh?"

Sookie darted her gaze to Tara and she shook her head.

"I don't have to justify why I wanted to go home to you!"

Tara took her glass from Sookie and took a sip of the refreshing tart yet sweet drink and she replied…

"No you don't, but we all know why that date didn't work out."

Sookie met Tara's gaze confused and Tara chuckled again…

"Don't make me say it."

"Say what?" Sookie asked genuinely not knowing what she was getting at. And she would give her a piece of her mind if she said anything about her being a one-woman freak show. But Tara of course, knew her too well for her own good, finally replying…

"Because of him…That Vampire…Eric…You still have feelings for him."

Sookie glared back at her friend, not wanting to talk about Eric right now, although the truth was written plainly across her face. She wouldn't have been able to get so worked up about him if he didn't mean anything. But she knew herself well enough to know that he did. Infact she didn't think she had gone a whole day yet without thinking of him, and Sookie barked back at her…

"Well thank you for putting that helpful reminder in my head…I really needed to remember how he dropped me like a hot potato and hasn't spoken to me since."

Tara shook her head. They had been through this before, but she thought maybe with Sookie's special abilities she would have found something by now, but she was particularly thick headed. Or maybe it was a Stackhouse trait. Jason was the exact same way.

"Well have you thought about talking to him, I mean someone's gotta know where he is, maybe that Bride of Frankenstein chick that always hangs around him?" Tara asked.

Sookie shook her head and replied…

"No, He's gone, and that 'Bride of Frankenstein chick,' Pam wont talk, and she hates me."

Tara took another sip and set her glass down and she told Sookie…

"Well what if we tricked her, what if I told her that you were missing?"

Sookie laughed and she asked Tara…

"You sure you didn't help yourself to some Smirnoff under the counter tonight?"

But the more Tara thought about it, the more she thought the idea was brilliant, not letting go of it she explained…

"We could stage the whole thing…You could stay with my friend Maryann. She helped me out of a real rough patch when I was arrested. I bet she could help you to. And she's got this place, its out in the middle of nowhere; it's like a goddamn castle.

"Tara!" Sookie stopped her from cussing anymore. But she had to admit she was interested. And Tara continued…

But you get the idea, hold up at her palace in the sticks, maybe take a few dips in her pool and you get the whole place to yourself and then get your bloodsucker friends all hot and bothered…I mean at least you might get him out of hiding and that way you could talk to him right?"

Sookie looked back at Tara, a strange expression on her face. Hating the idea of being cooped up again, like in solitary confinement, but Tara had a point. And that place did sound like heaven. She couldn't believe she was actually considering the idea. And she met her friend's gaze. And Sookie asked her…

"But how would we even go about doing it?"

Tara shook her head with certainty…" I have a feeling once word gets out that you're missing, it's going to bring him out of hiding right away. The problem will take care of itself." She smirked back at Sookie knowingly.

Sookie nodded liking that idea, very much she liked it. She wanted to see Eric again and if she had to resort to staging a coop to get him to deal with her, she was going to do it.

"Okay…" Sookie answered with a smile on her face.

"Lets do this." She replied with a clever smile.

Tara smiled back at her and she clinked her lemonade glass with Sookie's, the ice cubes clinking, and Tara concluded…

"It's a done deal…Just don't tell your brother about any of this…He'll just fuck it up!"

Sookie laughed and she clinked Tara's glass again in promise and she concluded…

"Agreed."

And then they went about discussing this crazy plan. Sookie knew it was deceptive and wrong, but Eric hadn't exactly handled things very maturely either. Infact when she saw him again, she was certainly going to give him a piece of her mind. But first, she just wanted to see him again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ma Cherie Amore, Part 6**

_Sookie stirred in her sleep, feeling a cool hand on her face coaxing her out of her slumber. She turned around not knowing what time it was, or who was here with her, but as her eyes opened and she took in the person sitting next to her on the bed, heard his breath intake, and saw his lips curve up in a smile, her eyes widened._

"_Eric?" She choked out and smiled, replying in amazement…"Your…"But he shook his head and brushed his fingers over her lips…."Shhhh…" Eric replied and went in to kiss Sookie heatedly on her mouth. The kiss left her panting, still in shock, wondering what he was doing here, she asked breathlessly as his hands began to wander and he reached under her covers to pull her top off…Sookie's head was spinning with confusion and delight, his hands raining pleasure down on her, as he tugged at the thin fabric of her material tugging it over her head. She felt chills on her skin followed by warmth as his large hands followed a trail along her tummy and breasts…_

"_Where were you? I searched everywhere…" Sookie asked him gasping. Oh he felt so good, she wanted him so badly right now. And she didn't want him to stop, but she had to know._

_Eric just looked back at her and shook his head replying…_

"_We don't have much time Sookie."_

_He kissed a trail down her jaw line, his soft lips brushed her petal soft skin and he saw the artery in her neck and his fangs extended in hunger._

"_Eric?" Sookie panted as her hands weaved through his hair and she lowered back down on her bed, her full chest exposed now. She didn't know what was going on, but the pleasure he gave her was paralyzing. Eric put his hand on her sensitive breast as his thumb drummed against her sensitive peaks and he looked into her eyes, fingers coming up to caress her jaw, Eric replied…_

"_If you let me make you mine we'll never have to worry about losing each other ever again!"_

_He looked into her eyes and confessed what was really on his mind…_

"_Let me be your maker Sookie?"_

_Sookie looked back at him and swallowed finally nodding her head she finally gave him his answer…_

"_Okay…" She looked into his eyes and put her hand up against the side of his face and she replied with certainty…_

"_I want to be with you forever."_

_Eric felt his heart soar in this moment and he kissed her again soft flesh against soft flesh, on the lips confessing before he plunged his fangs into her neck and made her his forever…_

"_I love you Sookie!"_

-----------------------------

Eric opened his eyes wide in waking feeling cold for the first time in centuries. Realizing it was a dream, but his heard was still pounding, no more like thumping; he felt dizzy with drunkenness. Still feeling the potency of Sookie's blood quenching his thirst, his manhood was throbbing hungrily. All of the sudden filled with dread.

Infact he was still in his hotel in Dallas. It was twilight and he had another day of investigating this vampire murder. It was a favor to a colleague of his. Eric found himself thankful for the excuse to ditch town for a bit. Things were getting too overwhelming for him, and his feelings for Sookie were making him crazy. Like the nightmare he just had crazy.

Eric had touched base with Pam last week and she told him that Sookie had let Bill go, then she in turn let Sookie go back to her old house. Eric was angry about that, not trusting that Sookie was safe by herself, he asked Pam to look after her, after he learned she set Sookie free, it wasn't really asking, but more like ordering her to look after her, and Pam reluctantly agreed. In a way he wanted to get back to Sookie to make sure she was okay, but on the other hand, he wished he wouldn't ever have to go back. Never afraid of anything in his life, but for some reason, he was afraid to face this human, this very special human who had a strong hold on his heart, and the weeks he had spent away from her only made things worse for him.

Eric shook off the remnants of the dream, not even bothering to get into why he was thinking about such crazy things in the first place, and got up and began getting ready. He had to meet one of the suspects today and he was doing it undercover as a Vampire from LA when his cell rang. Eric went over to pick it up and looked at the caller id, it was Pam. And Eric sighed thinking when it was Pam calling, this early, it was most likely bad news, Eric answered dryly…

"The bar better still be there or I might have to let some of my staff go!"

Pam chuckled just happy to hear her master's voice, even if he was cranky. Secretly underneath it all, she knew he'd be really pissed about the latest news she had for him, so she tried to soften the blow answering…

"Oh no, nothing like that…"

She laughed trying to cover up her nervousness.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked commandingly, picking up right away that something was off in her voice.

Pam swallowed, knowing he would see through her act and she finally replied matter of factly…

"She's missing….Sookie is gone…I don't know what happened, I checked on her last nig…"

But she didn't get to finish her sentence as Eric boomed…

"GODDAMMIT PAM!"

Pam felt blood tears come to her eyes, she knew she had failed Eric and she replied in a whimper, which was very unlike her…

"I'm sorry Eric…"

"Ill do everything I can to find her…" Pam proclaimed.

Eric cut her off sharply again and asked not caring about what she was planning to do he needed the hard cold facts right now and went over it with her…

"How did you find out she was missing?"

Pam sighed shaking her head shamefully she explained…

"Her friend Tara came to me and told me…I was planning on checking on her after my…"

Cutting her off again, he asked her sternly…

"What did she say?"

"She said she got home late from work the night before, thinking Sookie was in bed asleep, but when she woke up the next morning Sookie was gone."

Eric sighed again running his hand through his long blonde hair as he looked out the window down towards the lighted city of Dallas…

"Ill be there shortly." Eric concluded and then clicked off his phone.

He shook his head and looked back at the bed, knowing things were bad, and he worried about Sookie, cursing under his breath…

"Shit!"

He knew it was time to drop the act now, her safety was more important than a stupid grudge. And Eric hurriedly packed up everything he could take with him on his person before he was out the door and headed back to Louisiana.

------------------------------------

"Sookie, this is Maryann Forrester….Maryann, this is Sookie Stackouse!" Tara introduced the two women with a smile and Sookie held her hand out to Maryann, who was a very pretty brunette with striking brown eyes, and she was dressed quite finely…

"Nice to meet you!" She replied and Maryann nodded with a smile…

"Likewise, any friend of Tara's is a friend of mine." Tara smiled on adorningly knowing her plan would work perfectly and Maryann added…

"And of course, you are both welcome to stay here as long as you want…"

"Well thank you." Sookie smiled back at her, feeling apprehensive all of the sudden, she felt like she had met this woman somewhere before and she replied truthfully laughing as they walked back into the house…

"I feel like I know you…"

Maryann laughed at her reply and she remarked…

"You have no idea how often I hear that."

Sookie chuckled lightly, still feeling like something was off, but she trusted Tara and they went in to take a tour of the house.

When they got out to the backyard, Sookie's jaw dropped, it was breathtakingly beautiful. The house was lovely, but her extensive grounds and the pool and gardens, made it look like one of those houses in homes and garden.

"So, if you don't mind my asking, what brings you here?" Maryann laughed politely and she added…"You look pretty held together, usually the people I help are a little worse off."

Maryann looked back at Tara and Tara smiled guiltily. She remembered when she had stayed with Maryann for the first time. It was after she had been arrested for a DUI and her mother had disowned her. Tara had no one to turn to in that moment and Maryann helped her out of a sticky situation. But she wasn't sure if Sookie was ready to talk about why she was here yet, putting her hand on Sookie's arm, to tell her that she would back her up no matter what she wanted to say, Sookie smiled back at Tara and replied politely…

"Oh its nothing major, just boy troubles…And his family doesn't really care for me, so I thought maybe it would be good to lay low for a few days and Tara mentioned you had this house out in the middle of nowhere, and I'm so thankful that you would allow me/us to stay here, and that's pretty much the gist of it."

Maryann laughed and she looked at Tara and mused…

"Well, it sounds like just your average typical day in the life of a Southern woman."

Sookie creased her brows trying to keep up the act and she nodded…

"Yeah pretty much."

"So this guy, would he happen to be a vampire by any chance?"

Sookie practically choked on the glass of sweet tea she was drinking when she looked back at Maryann, figuring out the jig was up, looking back at Tara worriedly, Sookie asked Maryann hesitantly…

"Yes, how did you know?"

Maryann laughed and smiled replying after taking another sip of her drink and she pointed out…

"The marks on your neck."

Sookie's face turned an embarrassing tinge of red. She hadn't noticed them before but upon waking this morning, she had two pink fang marks. It was exactly in the spot Eric had bitten her two weeks before, but it had healed, but now the pink tint came back, even though she hadn't been with Eric since and she looked back at Tara, replying hesitantly…

"Well it's a long story…" Sookie smiled politely not really wanting to get in the rest of it with this woman. Although she felt approachable enough, Sookie was a private person when it came to talking about her feelings. That and she was worried if she started talking about them, she might find out how she really felt, and that was the scariest thing of all.

Maryann smiled politely and she replied…

"Well I hope its one I might get to hear sometime."

Changing the subject she gestured over to the pool and Maryann exclaimed…

"You two make yourself at home, I have extra swimsuits in the changing room and Gerard will bring you anything you might need…"

Tara smiled sweetly and nodded appreciatively for her hospitality…

"Thank you Maryann!"

"My pleasure." Maryann smiled and then she was off.

Once she left Tara asked Sookie…

"So what do you think?"

Sookie shook her head still in disbelief remarking as she looked around…

"It's beautiful…I can see why you didn't want to leave here before."

Tara nodded and she agreed…

"Yeah, it sure as hell aint bad is it?"

Tara nodded, excited like a little girl she gestured over to the pool feeling like a little kid, and she was giddy to have her best friend here to share all these amenities with. Gesturing over to the changing room, Tara remarked…

"C'mon lets go put some suits on and soak up a few rays."

Sookie smiled and she replied…"Id like nothing better."

She was so happy just to be able to relax for a bit. And the best part was that she might see Eric soon.

----------------------------------

Eric was going to wring Sookie's neck when he found her. After what she put him through in the last few hours. Why the hell did she have to be so stubborn? He wanted to know. Why was she so headstrong?

But he knew that was one of the things he adored about her. Stepping into Fangtasia, they were just beginning to set up for the evening and he strode over to Pam announcing…

"My office…Now!"

Eric strode over to the door and Pam hurried behind him her look apprehensive to the rest of the bar as she closed the door behind them.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Eric asked getting right down to business and Pam answered quickly…

"Yesterday…Last night, she was on a double date with Sam Merlotte and his lady friend."

Eric's eyes rose to meet hers, not showing his hurt by the notion that Sookie was dating other people now, but there were more important things at the moment, and he asked pretending like it didn't phase him…

"So she was in Bon Temps last night?"

"Yes." Pam nodded and tried to add helpfully…"They were at Pierre's Restaurant."

Eric nodded and figured that's where he would start. At Merlotte's to talk to Sam and then he would see if he could pick up Sookie's scent from there and then hopefully he would find his lead, or her.

"Okay, lets go then." Eric concluded and Pam nodded, adding…

"I really am sorry darling…I never meant to lose her." Eric nodded pausing for a moment, his hard exterior shed for a minute and he leaned in to kiss Pam's forehead; he replied tenderly knowing it wasn't entirely her fault…

"I know."

Sookie had a way of getting under ones skin and she definitely had problems staying still. He remembered when she lived with him how her stir craziness drove him up the wall sometimes.

Somehow though, his words of affirmation made Pam feel a little better and she asked Eric trying to lighten the mood and show her allegiance to him…

"Do you want me to find her date and give him the night of his life?"

Pam asked with a wicked spark in her eye, and Eric finally cast her a glint of a smirk, answering…

"Ill let you know."

Smiling again, she opened the door and left the office after Eric. First stop on the list was Merlotte's Bar and Grill."

---------------------------------

Sookie laughed and she enjoyed her afternoon with Tara. Gerard the Butler brought them a scrumpscious dinner of shrimp scampi, collared greens, corn, and biscuits. Sookie ate to her hearts content. Tara got up from the dinner table and she replied to Sookie…

"Ill go find a movie or something…She's got a big screen in the video room."

"Video room?" Sookie asked amazed and Tara shook her head.

"This place is something else isn't it?"

Sookie laughed and nodded agreeing…

"Yeah you can say that again."

Offering Tara…

"Okay well while you go find a movie, Ill clean up in here."

"Oh don't worry about it, that's what her staff is for." Tara replied. She could totally get used to this kind of life, and Sookie laughed and replied…

"Well I think I can still carry my own plate to the sink at least."

Tara smiled and replied…

"Okay, suit yourself. Ill just be in the other room, if you can find it that is."

Sookie smiled shaking her head, thinking this was crazy what they were doing, but she was having fun with Tara so it wasn't all that bad. Carrying her plate to the kitchen she dumped in her dishes into the sink and was about to turn back to the movie room when she heard a strange squeaking noise. It sounded like it was coming from the pantry closet. Naturally curious Sookie went over to the door and opened it. The closet was dark and unlit, but Sookie could clearly see a glass aquarium with a little white mouse pawing at the side.

"Hi little guy…" Sookie spoke to him, thinking the mouse was cute, and maybe he had mistook the glass for his pinwheel, when she clicked on the light and saw something else in the corner of the cage.

Her breath caught in her throat when she recognized the familiar snake. It all came rushing back now as she backed up in fear.

"Oh god!" She muttered under her breath stepping back.

This was the Maenad's house, the woman who attacked her a couple weeks ago and this was her poisonous snake.

"Tara!!!!"

" Tara!!!!" Sookie called shrilly, the terror in her voice, as she realized they had to get out of here and fast. But her calls were answered by a cool voice from behind instead to Sookie's dissapointment…

"Tara's retired for the night…But Id like you to come with me."

Sookie turned around to see Maryann standing there, acting cool but calm. The hairs all standing stiff on the back of her neck, Sookie knew she had to get to Tara and get out of here fast.

Sookie backed away and towards the back door to the kitchen, but Maryann was there behind her in a flash…

"Where do you think your going Sookie?" She laughed lightly and Sookie shook her head.

"Just let Tara and me go and no one has to get hurt." Sookie pleaded. But Maryann just laughed walking her back into the atrium. She shook her head and exclaimed…

"Sookie, Sookie, Sookie…I didn't realize until today just who you were, but after paying a visit to my old friend Sam Merlotte, I now know exactly who you are."

"Sam told you about me?" Sookie looked back at Maryann alarmed now but Maryann just shook her head…

"No he didn't say a thing, but it was what he didn't say, that confirmed to me who you were, and it just so happens, I need to leave a message for my old friend, your boyfriend, Mr. Northman, Sheriff of Area 5."

Sookie tried to keep her talking as she looked around for a weapon, backing up in her stepping she replied…

"What kind of message?"

Maryann smirked again and as Sookie got a glance of a fireplace poker, she replied coolly…

"The Dead kind."

Sookie felt the fear and terror run through her veins. She knew if she didn't get out now, she wouldn't ever, and then the adrenaline took over and Sookie ran for the fire poker, but Maryann got to her too quickly. Sookie screamed as loud as she could trying to fight the woman off and get outside, but it was no use. She had some kind of super human strength. And before Sookie knew it, she was sent flying back into the adjoining pool house. Maryann tossed her on the floor and Sookie hit her head on the table, groaning. Spitting back at her, Maryann retorted…

"Don't worry Sookie, you can rest in peace knowing that your friends didn't sell you out, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Smiling again she shut the door and locked her in. Sookie rushed up to the door and pounded on it rattling the handle. But it was no use, she was locked inside. And then Sookie started to smell smoke. Her eyes opening wide when she saw the blaze of fire lighting up outside her window.

Letting out a loud blood curdling scream when she realized she was trapped in here.

--------------------------------------

Eric and Pam waltzed into Merlottes like they owned the place. Looking for Sam, Eric was determined to find him and he saw Sookie's brother Jason, not one for small talk Eric asked directly…

"Sam Merlotte, where is he?"

Jason looked baffled and he asked Eric growing suspicious…

"He's not here, why?"

Eric went up to Jason and pulled him by his collar replying sharply…

"Where is he?"

Jason looked like he was debating on telling Eric, the wheels turning in his head, Vampires only ever spelled trouble in his opinion, but then he saw the way Eric looked at him, a determined man and Jason finally answered…

"He might be in his office!"

"Thank you." Eric replied dryly as he stood up straighter letting go of Jason's shirt and looked towards Sam's office. He met Pam's gaze and they both walked over. Jason scooting his chair out he made a noise and scurried to follow them. And Eric opened Sam's door without asking.

"When did you last see Sookie Stackhouse?' Eric asked him directly, wanting to get out of here as quickly as possible, this was afterall only a stalling point until he could find a real trail. Sam was doing the books at his desk when Eric and Pam barged in. Standing up he replied flabbergasted…

'Last night, why?"

Just then Jason arrived to listen in and Eric replied…

"Sookie has been missing since last night, and you were the last person to see her apparently."

"WHAT? Sookie's missing?" Jason asked from the back angry now that he had been gone last night to stop whoever took her.

Sam looked back at him confused, and then worry crossed his face. But Eric didn't give him time to worry grilling him…

"When did she leave you last night, and did she say where she was going?"

The wheels were still spinning in Sam's head as he thought again about the events of the day, and he answered…

"She left before dinner even ended, said she didn't feel well." Although Sam had his doubts about that. He was sure Sookie just was not really enjoying the date and as Eric thought about his next move, Sam offered…

"Listen, I think I know where she might be."

Eric's eyes flashed exasperation towards Sam wondering if this was some sort of conspiracy against him or Sookie, and if it were, he wouldn't let his punishment go without serving.

"How would you know?"

Sam licked his lips and looked back at all of them finally confessing…

"An old friend of mine stopped by today, we'll she really isn't a friend, more of an acquaintance."

"Just get to the part about Sookie!" Eric cut him off.

Sam swallowed and continued…

"Her name is Maryann Forrester and she happens to have involvement in the area of supernatural phenomena…"

Sam's eyes darted to Eric's and man-to-man he explained…

"She was in here earlier today poking around wondering if any vampires had been in here, and furthermore if any of my employees were involved with them…Of course I didn't tell her anything about Sookie, but…I think she might have been digging around about her."

Just then Eric felt a chill run through his body, thinking he heard a scream, and it sounded a lot like Sookie, and then he felt sudden terror. His heart began pounding and he instantly knew she was in trouble. And Eric ordered him…

"Take us there…Now!"

Sam nodded his head and replied…

"Just let me get the keys to my car!"

Within a few minutes they were out. After Eric insisted Sam go faster for about the 100th time, Sam finally pulled out and let Eric take over behind the wheel. With the strength of 10,000 men Eric kept his foot pushed on the gas pedal like a lead weight and sped them out to the woman's home.

Pulling up outside the estate that was about 25 miles out of town, Eric got out of the car, Pam, Jason, and Sam hurrying behind him. Eric directed them…

"You two take the left side and we'll take the right." Sam nodded and he left with Jason as Pam and Eric flew around the right.

-------------------------

About 20 minutes earlier the air had become so smoky and she couldn't breath. Coughing to clean out her lungs but the smoke wouldn't go away as she pawed at the doors and windows, which had been, bolted shut. She fell in the middle of the living area reaching for a broom to poke through the windows, but it was too late. Lack of oxygen made it impossible to move and with every gasp, her feet fell slower and slower on the wood floor. She struggled to breathe, and her head became dizzy and she saw the world go blurry, the room mixed with the color of fire until finally it was black.

Feeling at peace finally, she fell asleep. Not even registering when a pair of strong arms encircle her small frame and lifted her up.

"Sookie? Sookie can you hear me?" The voice called to her.

She didn't want to open her eyes, but this person was rushing so quickly the wind on her face forced her to perk up and she felt like she was outside. And then she felt cold tile below her back and a pair of familiar lips breathing over her, giving her oxygen.

Coughing finally from the rushed intake of air, Sookie finally opened her eyes and she looked up. Smiling when she saw who it was…

"Eric." She gasped. Sookie was so relieved she muttered half delusional, still exhausted from the fire…

"My plan must have worked."

Eric looked down at her charred smoke stained face with tortured eyes, wondering how close he came to losing her just now. And he couldn't bear the thought. Putting his large hand on the side of her face he smiled in relief running his long fingers through her hair, Eric asked her softly…

"What plan?"

But Sookie didn't answer. She just leaned in and held him so relieved that he was here with her now, his chin supported her weak head and Eric looked down at Sookie worriedly. Ready to thank god or Allah or whoever her higher power was for giving her that extra time and he kissed her forehead, proclaiming quietly so only she could hear…

"Your safe now Sookie."

Sookie smiled tiredly as her fingers curled around his neck holding him tighter and she whispered…

"I know." She was so exhausted, she just wanted to sleep right now, sleep in Eric's arms forever.

"I missed you." She added nuzzling her lips into his neck and Eric wondered if it was possible to feel passion in a moment like this. He wanted her again, feeling like a hole had been filled, he leaned in and kissed her mouth again tenderly, telling her with his lips that he missed her too.

Sookie looked back into his eyes dreamily still feeling drowsy, but she felt good nevertheless. Smiling as she clung to him tiredly, Sookie looked back at the burning home, relieved to be rescued. And then she looked back at the main house and smiled softly thinking it was lucky the fire hadn't spread, but as she recalled the events of that night and the actions of the Maenad, Sookie's smile faded in realization, a pit sinking again in the bottom of her stomach in fear, she looked back at Eric and asked him…

'Where's Tara?"


	7. Chapter 7

ooc: I should probably warn readers that this chapter is pretty graphic. The smutty kind of graphic, that should probably merit a NC-17 rating. But now you know so youve been warned. ;)

**Ma Cherie Amore, Part 7**

"Where's Tara?" Sookie asked again all of the sudden feeling alarmed. The last thing she remembered was Tara going back to the movie room before Maryann attacked her and trapped her in the burning pool house.

Pam looked up at the house and she put her hand up to her mouth signaling them to be quiet. She could hear something inside. It sounded like screaming by one of the men. Someone was calling Tara's name.

Sookie sat up, taking Eric's arm to help her up and then she took off running back into the house.

"Tara? Tara?" She called, and a voice answered her…

"She's in here!"

Eric and Pam rounded the corner after Sookie and when she saw the scene unfold in front of her Sookie had to gasp. Tara was lying there lifeless on the floor. And she felt tears sting her eyes seeing her good friend in this state. It was Sam who had answered her and he was standing helplessly by as Jason was crouched down to Tara's side. Sam explained…

"We just found her in here a minute ago, the house looks deserted."

Sookie rushed to Tara's other side, she was unconscious but looked pretty badly beaten up like she had been flung against the wall. Her legs were mangled and one was clearly broken.

Sookie brushed back her hair exposing a pretty large gash. She hated Maryann in that instant.

Jason was holding her pretty closely and Sam replied to them…

"I already called an ambulance." His face riddled with concern as well for Tara. She was a very good friend of his.

"Eric?" Sookie looked up at him with tearful eyes, hopeful that maybe he could help and Eric bent down next to Sookie to assess the damage and he reached out to Tara's splintered leg…

But Jason spat back before he could even get close….

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!"

"Jason!" Sookie exclaimed surprised by her brothers outrage.

Eric looked back at Jason with stern eyes and he explained…

"I can help her."

"No you cant!" Jason replied angrily. "None of your kind has ever done one good thing for our lives, my guess is you're the reason my sister and my girlfriend almost ended up dead tonight am I right?"

Jason was dead set on his anger, and Eric turned to Pam thinking perhaps she could glamour him. Pam kneeled down next to Eric trying to calm Jason down and she replied…

"Jason, you want her to feel no pain right? You don't want her to suffer do you?"

Jason's eyes grew large and round as if he were in a trance, but as Tara moaned in pain, he quickly snapped out of it and jerked his head back…

"Don't you try to glimmer me! As far as I'm concerned you and your kind can all go walk into the next sunrise!"

"Jason!!!" Sookie exclaimed visibly upset now. But Eric just shook his head holding Sookie's arm back, he knew her brother was just lashing out at whatever he could. Although he couldn't help but feel a sting of pain from his words.

Pam however wasn't buying his attitude and she replied…

"If it wasn't for 'Our Kind' your sister would be dead right now, so you might want to think about that before you start going to those cult Sun group meetings."

Jason just looked back at Pam angrily and then Tara started groaning…

"Fuckin son of a bitch, what happened?"

"Tara?" Sookie tried to ignore the animosity between her brother and Pam and focus on Tara and she replied…

"Sweetie are you alright? Where does it hurt?"

"Jesus…(trying to sit up Jason helped her but she screamed in pain.) FUCKING CHRIST!!!!"

"It's okay honey…" Sookie tried to assure her…"Help is on its way."

"GODDAMIT, I'm gonna kill that FUCKING BITCH!" Tara proclaimed and Sookie shook her head…

"No your not, your going to go to the hospital and let them patch up your leg and then your going to rest."

Sookie looked back at Eric and she could see the anger in his eyes. She knew he wanted to kill the Maenad too. He had that cool stare going while Jason tried to calm Tara down.

She hated what had happened, but Sookie truly felt like seeking revenge would only lead to more tragedy. And even though she didn't really have time to observe it at the moment, Sookie couldn't help but notice how tender Jason was with Tara. It shocked her and she was unable to stay angry with him for his earlier outburst. She could tell that he really cared for Tara, more than she had seen him care for any other girl before, so Sookie let his comments earlier slide. Although it did hurt her that he felt that way about Vampires. She knew Eric and Pam weren't as bad as they wanted people to believe. Bill either, but Jason hadn't really gotten a chance to know any of them the way she had. Like she had gotten to know Eric.

They all heard the sirens and then Sam jumped into action…

"Ill go tell them she's back here." Jason nodded and he held Tara's hand replying…

"I'm right by your side baby, not going anywhere, just like you were there for me when I…" He looked around embarrassed to say what really happened remembering that night all to well, when he had accidentally OD'd on Vampire blood and his dick blew up to the size of an eggplant and he had to get it drained.

Tara in all of her pain couldn't help but laugh, happy Jason was here to take her mind off the throbbing and she added…

"Yeah I remember, that was some fucked up shit." Smirking, she squeezed Jason's hand and that's when the paramedics came rushing in.

About an hour later Tara was checked in at Bon Temps Serenity Hospital and everyone was standing around her bed. Everyone minus Pam that was. Even Sookie hadn't expected her to stick around for this. It had been a long night for all of them.

Tara had one of those triangle bars above her head and she bent her head back looking up at the mechanism that held her leg up in the air.

"Well so much for my sex life." Tara remarked hopelessly. Jason and Sam couldn't help but smile and Jason replied…

"Don't worry baby, there's still stuff we can do."

"Ah okay ew." Sookie replied grossed out all of the sudden by the vision of her brother doing whatever he was intending on doing to her best friend.

"Maybe we should go and let Tara get some rest." Sam proclaimed and Eric jumped in with a nod in agreement…

"Good idea." Thankful for Sam's maturity in all of this. He wanted to be there for Sookie, but this was a bit much even for him.

"Alright, well keep me posted on what happens with the snake bitch!" Tara replied encouragingly and Sookie nodded hesitantly…

"We will."

"Take care of yourself." Sam replied kissing Tara on the forehead and he smiled back at her.

Eric stood back while Sookie made her tearful goodbye…

'I'm just so relieved your okay girl…you had me worried."

Tara just smiled weekly holding onto Sookie's hand and she replied truthfully…

"Now you know how it feels for me every day worrying about you and the shenanigans you get yourself into."

Sookie smiled and she leaned in to hug Tara warmly. And then she leaned over and kissed Jason's cheek replying to him…

"Take care of my girl."

Jason smiled back weakly at Sookie and nodded his head.

"I will."

Smiling back at him Sookie took Eric's hand and left followed by Sam.

--------------------------

It was a long night, almost 3am when they got back to Eric's house. Sookie didn't feel like being alone tonight, and Eric insisted she come back to his place to crash. She didn't have any of her personal clothes, but still some of the old clothing was here, and Sookie figured she could make due for one night without her other toiletries.

Finally relaxing she was escorted to Eric's very large master bedroom. It was the most secure room in the house and he insisted she stay here. No east facing windows like the other bedroom and these were tinted so when the sun did rise, it didn't filter in like it would a real window. Plus he had an automatic drape closer that was solar powered. Sookie couldn't have felt safer. And especially after what just happened tonight, safety was the most important thing.

"I have to go, but Ill be back soon." Eric declared once Sookie was situated, in his bed. He wasn't taking any chances this time.

Sookie was so tired after the end of a very exhausting day, first the fire, and then Tara, and now Eric wanted to leave and she looked back at him through challenging eyes reaching out to grab his arm stopping him so he couldn't move from the bed.

"What do you mean you have to go?" Sookie asked him, a little upset now. "It's been a long day, we've all been through a lot, it's been 2 WEEKS since I've seen you, and now your leaving again???"

With every word, Sookie grew more upset and Eric tried to calm her down explaining…

"Sookie, there are matters I must attend to, to ensure your safety."

She closed her eyes, thinking 'where had she heard that one before?' oh yeah right Bill. Not settling for that excuse this time, Sookie had her suspicions about his 'matters.' And Sookie declared sitting up now…

"If you think leaving me again to get your vengeance out on the Maenad and possibly return in worse shape or not return at all to me is going to make things right, you can think again. Killing humans, Other vampires, or any other kind of earthly creature isn't going to solve your problems!"

Eric closed his eyes in regret, thinking the only way he could feel assured was to extinguish this threat, but Sookie was insistent, continuing…

"If you want me to share your bed with you and stay in your house here with you, your going to stay here with me tonight, right by my side and not leave until I wake up!"

Eric cocked his head back, surprised by Sookie's stern tone, he raised his brows, not daring to laugh at her right now, he knew she was on a role. He would never hear the end of this if Pam found out what he did. Standing up next to the bed, Sookie looked back at him incredulously. Thinking how much they had been through together, questioning if he was going to leave her now after everything she had just told him, and if he did, she didn't think she could forgive him, sitting up a little straighter in defiance, she met his gaze pupil to pupil, realizing that he was taking off his shirt and then he went for the button and zipper of his pants, and Sookie felt her lips curve into a happy smile.

"What?" Eric looked back at her as he got in and replied in his usual point of fact Eric way…

"Don't you know bossy overbearing human girlfriend's are a turn on for me?"

Eric slid in next to Sookie on his massive bed and raised his brow and smirked subtly back at Sookie. She flipped her eyes up with a smile thinking she could have her own fun, Sookie finally replied looking back at him…

"I guess Ill have to keep that in mind for next time then."

Eric quickly realized he had put his foot in his mouth when Sookie cut off his thoughts and she asked him in her own fair and demurring way…

"So what else turns you on?"

Eric's lips slowly curved into a shit-eating grin that would make the devil himself proud and he replied sensually turning over slowly to face her…

"Why don't you let me show you."?

Sookie swallowed catching the glint of hunger in his eyes, and she suddenly felt like the prey cornered and pinned by her predator, and she was reminded suddenly of the Little red riding hood and the Big bad wolf, licking her lips nervously Eric leaned in and surprised her by kissing her mouth softly. His lips gently brushed hers and he took it slow, tongue slowly coaxing hers to play with his as he gently undid the top portion of her nightgown.

Sookie had a feeling all of the sudden she was going to get much more than she bargained for. Part of her a little afraid and apprehensive, he was more man than she ever thought she could handle, Pam was right about that, but the other part of her wanted it, and craved it, her breath quivering as he took his time planting a trail of kisses down her jaw and neck soft and tender.

It was a stark contrast to the hardness of his jaw. Meeting her gaze briefly with a devilish smile he unbuttoned the rest of her gown all the way down to the bottom, intrigued and pleasantly surprised when he saw the lack of panties. Not that her wearing panties would be a problem for him, but it told him something about Sookie..under that modest long gown and sweet shy exterior, there was a sensual and sexy woman waiting to be coaxed out. It turned him on immensely. Smiling he used his large hands to trail a line down her torso, lingering on her right breast, Eric licked circles around her nipple, causing it to harden. His hands could feel the sharp expectant intake of breath as Sookie's chest heaved wantingly.

"Your quite beautiful darling…." Eric breathed against her skin as he continued to assault her breasts with kisses; fangs out he looked back at Sookie and replied with a sexy smile…

"More beautiful than you could ever imagine." He added.

Sookie swallowed again, her voice stuck in her throat as he lavished her with words and his mouth. She didn't think she could bear much more, already feeling her desire come forth.

Eric came down to her navel, scattering kisses about her tiny stomach, as his hands reached below and slowly parted her thighs…

"And your scent…."

Eric closed his eyes and breathed her scent in the sweetness and tangy aroma; he could smell the small pool of vampire nourishment signaling the nearness of her menstruation period.

"It would drive any vampire wild…"

Eric looked up into her eyes with a small smirk as his hands and fingers neared the center of her womanhood.

"But you want to know what turns me on." Eric added matter of factly as he looked down and saw the balmy desire coat her thighs and he smiled to himself, hungrily as he smelled her and watched her living breathing moist sheath call to him. Placing a few scattered kisses on each thigh, he spoke into her most sensitive folds, fangs out…

"This my angel…This…"

And he plunged his mouth into her sweet pussy, tongue tasting every square inch as he tenderized her sensitivity, stroking clit and her most inner regions with his tongue, Sookie moaned out loud. Her body had gone numb awhile back from the pleasure he gave her. It barely took a touch and she was paralyzed with ecstasy. And then his tongue tasted her and she felt her orgasm come as he taunted and flicked her clit into climax. Sookie reached down needing to grab onto something, anything, going for the nearest solid object she could find a pillow clenched in one hand and his feather duvet cover in her other, seeing colors dance over her eyes, until she felt his two fangs pierce her womanhood and she screamed in ecstasy, eyes flashing to a fiery shade of red as the passion consumed her.

He drank from her like an untapped fountain, red mixed with her sweet sex nectar. It made him hard as steel and he felt the sudden desire to roar in conquest, growling instead, his lips stained red as Sookie felt herself come to another orgasm, but he knew from her cries that he needed to stop soon. As much as he wanted to go on and drain her completely, so that he could make her his forever, he knew he had to stop, enticing her keeping her alert with him so she wouldn't pass out, Eric took one of her hands that was bunched up in his comforter and he brought her fingers down to the blood. Kissing her hand, Eric dipped her fingers in her own blood coating them and he replied sensually…

"Show me where you want to be kissed…." He looked up into Sookie's brown eyes and she nodded weakly, drawing a red line up her torso and then she painted her nipples and finally let the blood rest on her lips licking it off her fingers with her tongue.

As she licked her own hand, Eric lapped up the fluids from her center, cleaning her off, every square inch, and then he pierced his thumb with his fang and used his own blood to heal the wounds outside her artery.

Kissing the healed skin once for good measure, Eric came up and kissed the spots of blood away from Sookie's naked body. She was so incredibly beautiful to him, as his warm mouth encircled one of the nipples she marked, he didn't know anymore how he could cope without her. She was like a drug to him, one he needed on a daily basis.

Finally reaching her mouth he looked into her lust dazed gaze and smiled, smearing some of the blood from his thumb on her lip, the combination of their fluids would make both of them stronger and heal her faster. Looking back at Sookie before he kissed her he asked her…

"Are you alright my (Catching himself he almost said the "L" word, worried he meant it and Eric quickly corrected himself…) my angel?"

Sookie smiled lucidly and nodded her head and she confessed breathlessly with a hazy smile…

"Never better."

She pulled him down to her for a deep heartfelt kiss, showing him how much she craved him as he craved her, feeling like she was on top of the world right now, her whole body humming with delight and arousal, her tongue reached out to slide against his and as she did, he felt her push him onto his back. They were caught in a sexual vortex, neither one having any intention of stopping anytime soon as Sookie rose up and took his massive rock hard length inside her. Moaning on contact, the rawness of her womanhood only heightening her pleasure more. She kissed him fully on the mouth rocking away until she came again. And then Eric rolled her over onto her back, like two stretching cats, he raised her arms above her head, wanting all of the sudden to plea his undying faithfulness to her, Eric proclaimed as his dick slid into her thighs deeply…

"I promise never to leave you again…"

His determined blue gaze met hers and she knew he meant it. As they moved together as one, his hands holding hers, clenching hers above her head, as the bed rocked below their bodies and they fell into a hypnotic rhythm. Sookie knew what they had was a once in a lifetime kind of connection, feeling her very heart beat inside her, and their souls unite when they made love she moaned again in ecstasy. Feeling the buildup, Sookie knew her time for the realm of consciousness was almost up as she felt her hips buck to meet his frantically. Panting sweaty and sticky she cried out one last time as Eric thrust into her, filling her up, spilling everything that she had lost before back into her body with renewed ecstasy. And Sookie melted into a puddle of limbs and flesh as her body clung to his buckling in sweet surrender.

He kissed her again with hunger feeling connected to Sookie in every way. Their pulses lined up, breathing mirroring the other, and he swore he could even hear her thoughts. She put her hand up to his face feeling the amazing pleasured that Vampires felt, that humming and and just unbridled bliss..She could feel what Eric felt, panting she looked into his gaze and they both just knew. There was no question and Sookie kissed him tenderly. Kissing and kissing until her lips grew numb and swollen and she closed her eyes resting her head against his chest.

Eric pulled her closer to him and Sookie felt oh so sleepy, but she wanted to say something before this moment was gone forever, before she woke up with new eyes to a new day, closing her eyes, Eric felt her eye lashes brush against his skin, and right before drifting off, knowing she was almost totally spent, saying something she had wanted to say for quite some time now…Sookie confessed…

"I love you Eric."

Eric felt the final swing crack the ice casing around his heart as lay bewitched below Sookie's resting body. And then there was a swoosh in his gut followed by a warm feeling. And he clutched her a little closer to him, remembering tonight and the fire. And how it terrified him and also brought back memories of his own family. Longing to tell Sookie about it, Eric knew, it could only be…the thing they both knew when they looked into each other's eyes.

He felt her breathing even out now and he knew she was asleep. Finally confessing after centuries of living as a man who wouldn't open his heart to anyone…

"I love you too."

------------------------------------------------

Jason had spent a long time at the hospital. They allowed him to sleep in a cot next to Tara's bed, and he tried to get some rest, but mostly he just watched her sleep. Thinking about how much she meant to him. Knowing he wasn't smart enough for her or probably even good enough, but she made him smile.

It was early some time after 7am and Tara was still doped up on her painkillers. Jason thought he would get up and try to find some coffee or something. He never used to drink the shit, but right now he felt like he could really use some caffeine.

He walked down the hall to find a vending machine and just as he was digging around in his pockets for a few quarters he heard a voice from behind…

"Jason! I came as soon as I heard!" It Marcus was one of his fellow parishioners from the Fellowship of the Sun, and Jason looked back at him with creased brows, as his friend put his hand on his shoulder shaking his head he replied…

"I'm so sorry…How is she doing?"

Jason looked back at him oddly for a moment, not even remembering telling Marcus about he and Tara dating, but at the moment Jason didn't think anything of it, just relieved to have a friend who wasn't a Vamp lover and he replied…

"She's sleeping…she had a rough night, but I think she'll pull through okay."

Marcus nodded as they walked down the corridor a little ways and he replied putting his hand on Jason's back as they walked…

"Listen Jason, I know we haven't talked much outside the meetings, but I want you to know, you can tell me anything…We're all brothers who are fighting for justice and getting our human rights back."

Jason looked back at him hesitantly and finally nodded in gratitude…

"Thanks man. I appreciate it."

Marcus nodded and then he asked Jason carefully…

"So this accident of Tara's did it happen to have anything to do with Vampires?"

Jason's eyes darted away nervously. He hadn't told anyone about his sisters involvement with the vamps but it was a small town, people talked, he was sure they all knew about it by now and pitied him for it. Jason tried to be careful with his wording, but he somehow knew he would put his foot in his mouth…

"It's hard to tell…But it sounds like some freaky shit went down."

Marcus nodded understandingly pausing for a moment he turned to Jason finally and replied…

"Listen Jason, we all know about your sisters relationships and bringing in some of the new Fangers into town…And truth be told if things don't get situated right now you might be doing a lot worse than sitting at your girlfriends hospital bedside…"

Jason looked back at Marcus fearfully thinking about his Grams and Amy again, and he knew Marcus was getting at something. Marcus continued…

"If you could even find one of their houses, maybe her new boyfriends, we could send them a message. That their kind don't belong here and its time we took our city back don't you think?"

Jason looked back at Marcus and nodded his head.

"Yeah." He replied his voice trailing off as he looked out the window into the sunny sky outside thinking about it.

"She might be mad at first, but in the end she'll thank you brother."

Jason's eyes met his man to mans and he knew in that moment what needed to be done. Nodding again, Jason finally concluded….

"I can find his house for you."


	8. Chapter 8

ooc: Just a quick note, so this chapter moves a little slower, kindof a honeymoon period for Sookie and Eric, but I promise there is more action to follow. Much more. I just wanted to get a little background info in there. And set things up for things to come. ;)

**Ma Cherie Amore, Part 8**

His arm supported and folded over her breasts crushing them flat with his strength as they moved up and down together, his hand and long fingers dipped down into her tight sheath teasing her clit into surrender as he throttled her from behind using the power of his massive thighs kneeling behind her on the bed. She spread her legs to make room for him and Sookie moaned his name…

"Oh Eric!"

"Yes Sookie!" Eric called back to her and then it turned into a match of passion for passion.

"Oh" Sookie called again.

"Yes!" Eric answered.

"God Yes!" She screamed feeling another climax run through her body.

His hunger for her was insatiable. Eric didn't think any power or force on this earth could quench his thirst the way Sookie could. He knew she was special, not only because she was his girlfriend, but for her gift as well, and when they were together making love it was like being in another orbit. Even for a vampire it was intoxicating.

She felt him thrust deep inside her womb, still sore and hesitant about the feelings she confessed from the nights lovemaking before but nothing compared to this feeling. She would let him take her anywhere, on the dresser, in the bathroom, in the kitchen on the table top twice on Sunday. She was his in every way. He had a hold on her.

Turning her head around to face him, Sookie brought Eric's face down to hers and she kissed him hungrily. Still lucid and her body buzzing from waking up in his arms this afternoon. They had slept till 4:30, or she did anyway. Sookie figured Eric may have rested his eyes since he didn't require the same lengthy amount of sleep other vampires did on account of his age. Just thrilled that they could share the same bed. Eric was her first boyfriend ever that she could share a bed with and hold onto tightly as the dreams took over. She had never felt safer and Sookie wanted to savor the moment.

Under the kiss she found she wanted to keep moving, rocking her ass over his hardness lightly as she kissed him heatedly, Sookie moaned under the lip lock when she felt him fill her and then her fingers dug into his skin. He always amazed her with his massive strength and size how he could control himself so well. Just focusing on her pleasure, Sookie felt herself come again falling into that other orbit they traveled to together.

When she could feel her toes again, Sookie turned around and turned to face Eric. She met his lucid gaze with a wistful smile wanting to know more about this mystery man. She straddled his lap as he stretched out his long legs over the side of the bed and Sookie replied with a smile…

"Your good…More than good, I don't think words can even describe how amazing that was!"

Eric smirked back at her and he added confidently…

"Well I guess I've had a lot of practice."

Sookie frowned slightly at the thought of how many women he had, a brief feeling of doubt washing over her as she wondered if she was just another notch on his belt, but Eric guided her face back to look at him, into his eyes, as his hand caressed her jaw and he confessed…

"It's never been this good for me either."

Sookie met his smiling eyes, thinking it was nice to see him smile. He was always so serious most of the time, she rarely got to see this side of him, but it was a pleasure. Bringing her hand up to brush his hair back she asked him off handedly…

"So I guess Ill never need protection with you right? (Eric looked back at her confused for a moment and Sookie explained blushing…)You never have to wear a condom?"

"Oh.." He met her gaze understanding now; she was talking about having children. He looked back at her and shook his head replying truthfully…

"No…we don't pro-create the way you humans do…Our bodies are dead save for the blood that runs through our veins, and it is with that blood that we have our children…Pam is my vampire child."

Sookie looked back at him thoughtfully for a moment trying to make sense of it all in her head, feeling a wave of disappointment suddenly as she realized if she stayed with Eric she would never have the kind of life her forefathers had, she would be different. She wouldn't ever be able to hold a baby of her own in her arms, or take him to school or watch his little blonde bounding head as he played with other children. But she was different, Sookie realized. And she looked back at Eric curious again, trying to forget about those other lingering thoughts, turning the subject back to him since he was being so open with her, she wanted to savor this rare moment and Sookie asked him…

"So how old are you really?"

He met her gaze with a soft smile...

"I'm one thousand years old."

Sookie raised her brows in amazement, thinking she was sharing a bed with a piece of world history right here, trying not to get too creeped out by that notion.

"Is that all?" She asked, trying to lighten the mood..."I would have pegged you for at least 2,000, maybe 3."

Smiling back at him, with a wink she kissed his lips lightly again, and then she asked still hungry for more she asked him gently, knowing it was a sensitive subject for most vampires...

"And what about your family? Do you remember them?"

Eric looked back at Sookie with a pained expression, remembering again how last night hit home for him and he finally replied trying to break the heaviness of his reality, and deter Sookie from digging too deep…

"Your just full of questions aren't you?"

But her concerned brown eyes met his and he melted in them, creasing his brows he finally replied...

"They all died....Before I was turned."

Eric met her gaze seriously for a moment and she moved over to give him a little space as he lamented over the loss. She could tell it still affected him after all of these years. And he looked back at Sookie, replying...

"I was with a girl, who was thought to be a witch by the Christians...I didn't care, neither did my people, we were Pagan believers, but she just couldn't stop herself from blurting out at someone's wedding that God was a woman and they should all do well to remember that her reign was supreme."

He blinked once and Sookie looked back at him, her hand resting on his naked back in support and Eric replied...

"I was, in a neighboring town bartering for two horses when it happened."

Sookie began to rub his back, even though vampires weren't good at showing emotions on their faces she could feel the pain and guilt he felt inside, the agony and heartache and Eric looked back at her and concluded...

"They had trapped them all inside the temple...When I got back home, there was nothing left but charred debris and bodies of ashes. I couldn't make out my mother or my father or my sister and brother, but I knew they were all inside. Everyone was, except for me."

He looked down at his hands sadly and Sookie felt a tear sting the side of her eyes. She held his hand as she continued to listen quietly, and Eric finally spoke, never telling this part to another human soul....

"That's when the Catholic Priest found me and imprisoned me, I stayed at his monastery for a long time as repentance for my sins, as he called it...But it wasn't enough for him...That night he took me to one of the fjords and I thought he was going to push me into it...I was thankful for it, I wanted to die...But he turned me instead. I never even knew he was a vampire or what vampires were. He told me this was my punishment, if I couldn't serve god in my human life, I was destined to be exiled from him for all of eternity. When it was over and I found myself buried in a shallow grave, I struggled for air and was left to fend for myself, penniless, blood thirsty, not understanding what I was or what I could do."

Eric looked back at Sookie and he shook his head replying in his nonchalant Eric way as he looked out the darkened window...

"To this day, I will never see another cross without sneering again."

Sookie looked back at him with creased brows, her eyes searching his, and she suddenly understood a lot more about Eric, why he was the way he was. Why he embraced being a vampire so much, it was because he had to prove himself to his maker, that he could become someone of merit, and thrive in society, and why he kept his heart so guarded. She figured last night must have had somewhat of an effect on him as well, finding her in that burning pool house. But he didn't back down, he didn't run away or tell Sam or Jason to go get her. He ran in head first without thought or conscience. And that is what touched her heart more than anything. He didn't care about consequences; he just did as he pleased. And that pleased her.

Sookie came back around to his lap and she put her hand on the side of his face, which appeared emotionless, but she knew better. When they had exchanged blood, she could feel what he felt, and she had a pretty good idea it worked both ways. And Sookie tipped his chin up to look at her. She was liking this new take charge assertive attitude that Eric seemed to encourage from her. Running with it like a pair of scissors, Sookie took his mouth gently in hers and she kissed him, sliding her tongue against his as she moved her thighs to straddle his lap. She kissed his tongue and licked his lip playfully as the kiss was taken deeper and Sookie grabbed his hard dick. She heard a groan flow from his mouth to hers, and Sookie smiled to herself, raising her pelvis up a few inches, her kiss was so soft and tender, Eric would have never expected the slam, as she came down hard, pushing and pulling him deep inside her. Sookie gasped into the kiss and then she pulled back and looked into his eyes. She knew Eric loved to watch her eyes as they made love, so she made sure to keep it going as long as she could. She pulled her long blonde hair over her shoulders as she rocked his hardness between her hips. Her hands placed on his shoulders as he held her hips she watched him as he watched her. He could hear her heartbeats, see her pupils dilate as the pleasure took over, and then came the release.

Eric's large feet were still planted firmly on the floor as Sookie fucked him in his lap. His large hands went under to part her ass cheeks and clench her more tightly as she rose and fell, encouraging a cry of pleasure as he drove in deeper. Sookie swallowed it was so deep she felt like she could taste him. Letting go of his shoulders, she transferred all of her strength to her legs still rocking him as she tossed her hair again, flaunting her full luscious breasts as she rode and Eric licked his lips in hunger.

Pulling her closer to him he latched his mouth onto her tender wet nipple, tongue coaxing out her hard nub as he sucked and licked. Sookie moaned again in pleasure as his other hand came up to cup her right breast and she wanted to look into his eyes, as he wanted to look at her. Bringing her hand up to the side of his face she angled his head up as his mouth continued its assault on her breast, Sookie felt connected again to him and when their pupils met and black flashed on black, she let out another cry as she felt his two fangs extract and pierce the skin on her breast.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She moaned tossing her head back in pleasured pain. Sookie felt her orgasm build. Eric just took a small taste, although she knew how much he wanted more of her, she could feel it and she bounced harder more ferverently over his throttling dick, until finally the threshold broke and Sookie felt herself come all over him. Moments later he followed and then they shared a beautiful moment as his large hand held her to him chest pressing against chest and breathed heavily as one.

-------------------------------------------

Pam got a phone call from Chow, the new bartender at Fangtasia, while she was opening the establishment. Bartending was his chosen profession, but he had many other skills. Being what humans called a mole, he had ways of getting around unnoticed.

"It looks like Jessica is dead…The Magister found out she was the catalyst for those murders in Texas." Chow explained.

"Catalyst?" Pam asked curiously and she chuckled thinking it was quite funny…

"What did she happen to annoy one of them to death?" She heard a pause on the other end, which could only be explained by Chow smirking, and then he finally replied…

"No she fucked a pair of brothers and then she ran off with their money."

"Ooh…" Pam replied intrigued. Now that was a Tribunal she would have liked to see.

"So where was Bill in all of this?" Pam asked curious as she fixed the display of costume fangs.

Chow answered…

"Apparently he must have driven her out to Texas and dumped her."

Pam chuckled and she mused…

"She was always way more than he could chew…"

Pam remembered how Bill had tried to set Jessica straight to the way of mainstreaming. Drinking synthetic blood and trying to be all good and moral, an upstanding citizen. But Eric knew better. The only way to keep their race strong was to keep to the way of their makers. And their makers drank real blood and lived in covens and murdered for sport.

"Yes so I guess Bill is off the hook for now." Chow replied and Pam shook her head replying lowly…

"So I guess we know what this means."

Chow knew what she meant and he nodded his head.

"Yep…You think Eric will be pleased?" Chow asked Pam and she answered…

"I don't know, it's hard to tell with Romeo these days."

"Because of Sookie Stackhouse?" Chow asked and Pam replied…

"Bingo." Pam answered.

She hung up shortly thereafter, wondering if her boss would be coming in tonight. Pam's money was most likely on "no" he had already missed 2 weeks, what's a few more nights?

It frustrated her, but she didn't want to go against his wishes. Pam just feared he was getting in too deep with this human. She wasn't fooled by the innocent demure exterior; Sookie Stackhouse was a danger to Eric in more ways than one. Pam decided the best method would be just to tell him the truth. But when and where, was completely up to her. And Pam smiled wickedly at the thought of placing that little anvil on their bedside table.

---------------------------------------------------

Sookie had wandered into a room with wall to wall covered in Books wearing Eric's large shirt. She had never seen this room before wondering how she had never found it up until now.

"It's a library." Eric replied from behind.

Any other person would have startled Sookie, but she could feel him standing there watching her earlier for a moment while her fingers flipped through the pages, and Sookie smiled back at him. Both of them had wet hair from the bath they had just taken together, the very long, erotically sex filled bath in his 5 stream jet hot tub. And she finally replied touching some of the old worn pages….

"Some of these don't even have publication dates…"

Eric smiled, stepping towards her he took the book out of her hand, smoothing the binding in his own as if he was cherishing the leather bound cover and Eric replied…

"Some of them are single editions, no dates because they weren't printed by an official printing press."

Sookie found all of this fascinating, thinking about the world of history Eric must know, and she was spellbound listening as he spoke.

"This one is Beowulf, the old English version."

Eric proclaimed and he looked back at Sookie wondering if she knew this story…

"Is it familiar to you?"

Sookie shook her head and Eric explained…

"It is a story about a Scandinavian warrior and his adventures."

Sookie smiled knowingly, thinking that was cute, he had a book about his heritage….

"What?" Eric asked her smirking now as well and Sookie shook her head laughing lightly…

"It's just, Id figure you'd have a book about that….It fits you."

Eric set the book down and he smiled…

"Well that is the beauty of a library darling…I can pick whichever books I like to be in it."

Sookie smiled back at him and turned to another shelf, as she touched the old ancient bindings, Eric decided to turn the tables on her and he asked her…

"What about you, what kind of books do you read?"

Sookie froze in her tracks and she looked back at Eric with an embarrassed flush. Admitting as she pulled out another book and flipped through it…

"Ah…mostly romance."

Eric's lips curved into a wide grin and he went over to her and put his hand on her shoulder waiting for Sookie to turn to him, and then Eric replied tossing her earlier words back at her…

"Now I think that definitely fitting for you."

Sookie smirked still embarrassed and then she explained putting the second book back…

"My father used to read to me every night….It was always some fairytale where the damsel in distress was rescued by her prince."

She smiled faintly tears building at the corners of her eyes and then looked down at the floor. Eric could tell this was a sensitive topic for her. He had no skills in what the humans called tact, asking quite bluntly…

"Your father caused you pain?"

Sookie looked back at him and she shook her head, feeling the tears fall, she explained…

"Yes and No, it was just…Sleeping Beauty was the last story he read to me that night…The night he and my mother died in a car accident."

For some reason seeing her hurt, hurt him, and Eric reached out to brush some of the tears from her eyes and Sookie reluctantly continued…

"I never saw him again after that, me and my brother packed up and moved in with my grams…"

"Do you miss him?" Eric asked her softly pulling Sookie in for a warm embrace, suddenly wishing he could bring her father back from the dead for her so she wouldn't cry anymore and Sookie nodded her head…

"Sometimes I do…but it's been so long now, I can barely remember what he looks like anymore…I have to look at pictures to remember."

"Sometimes remembering is too painful." Eric answered, knowing from experience that this was true, and Sookie nodded her head in agreement.

She pulled herself up and out of her sadness and surprised Eric by meeting his gaze directly a new strength inside her and Sookie proclaimed…

"I know now that there's no such thing as fairytales…and the knight rescuing his princess."

Eric met her gaze surely enough and nodded his head, knowing those tales were always silly to him, sentimental and touching, but still silly, but what Sookie said next hit him hard in his core….

"But maybe they could rescue each other?"

He felt his blood rush faster at the notion, knowing she was speaking about them now and not her stories, realizing she must have felt the same way about him as he had of her, and Eric nodded his head in agreement. Swallowing he finally replied…

"Yes, I think they could rescue each other."

His lips swooped down and surprised her, in an enchanting and spellbinding kiss. Sookie caught off guard dropped the book she was holding and her hands flew up to hold his neck and tangle her fingers in his hair.

He was so tall and since she was barefoot, Eric swept her up in his arms.

It was clear as day now, neither of them could doubt it, it wasn't just passion or lust they shared, this was real, this was something more, like…Love.

Propping her back against a wall of books, they quickly brushed off any clothing that was in their way christening what was left of Eric's Library.

------------------------------------

The next sunset, Pam was fixing her hair in the parlor when Eric came down the stairs.

"Your looking well rested." Pam replied with a knowing smirk and Eric smiled back to her replying…

"Humans are wonderous glorious creatures…You should try bringing one home some time."

Pam chuckled and replied…

"What and let you have all the fun?" Knowing the competition would probably get Eric off in some way and Pam shook her head.

"No Ill stick to my little fangbangers, no strings and all fun."

Smiling back at Eric, Pam's smile widened when Sookie came down the stairs…

"Sookie darling…

"So glad you decided to join us." Pam proclaimed.

Pam chuckled and Sookie looked back at her awkwardly, wondering why she was acting this way. Eric however was onto her and he asked her…

"Do you have something to share with us Pam?

Pam smiled and looked back and forth from Sookie to Eric and she replied…

"As a matter of fact I do."

"Well? Don't keep us all in suspense." Eric replied sarcastically and Pam finally explained…

"Apparently Bills little friend Jessica has been terminated by the Magister."

"What?" Eric asked her surprised and also suspicious, wondering how on earth that happened. And Pam replied….

"She was responsible in part for the double murders that took place in Texas as well as stole their money, she confessed to the whole thing under torture, and they sentenced her to death by stake."

Eric raised his brows surprised by that. Jessica was an annoying little Bitch, but he certainly hadn't given her enough credit to take down two vampires and run off with their savings. Wishing he would have known that when he was down there. It would have saved him a lot of time.

Sookie listened with interest, her ears piping up when Eric mentioned Bill…

"So how did she escape from Bills custody?" Eric asked.

Pam replied…."Apparently he dumped her off in Texas…."

Eric finally understanding what Pam was getting at and he concluded….

"So that means that?"

Pam nodded. And Sookie asked them confused…

"That means what?"

Eric looked back at her concerned all of the sudden and Pam answered with a satisfied smile on her face…

"It means darling, that you are a free woman."

Sookie shook her head still puzzled and she asked for clarification as Eric looked back at her still not speaking, but there was something pressing on his mind and Pam proclaimed spelling it out….

"In the Vampire world, if a Vampire lies or is at fault, when they are punished their slate is wiped clean again….So whatever she may have said about you and your 'special' abilities was either dismissed or no longer relevant now that she is dead."

Sookie raised her brows and looked back at Eric surprised. And she asked them both, finding this news both shocking and relieving….

"So this means I can go back home?"

And on hearing that single line, Eric felt pits sink to the bottom of his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ma Cherie Amore**

_**Part 9 **_

Eric looked back at Pam and Pam looked at Sookie and Sookie looked back at both of them confused. She wished she could read their Vampire minds in this moment, feeling all of the sudden like they were having a conversation telepathically without her.

Her nostrils expanded in impatience and Eric finally replied sternly…

"Ill take you home." His eyes flashed to her briefly and then he made to leave dismissing her easily as he called over his shoulder hiding his bruised ego…

"Just let me know when your ready."

And then Eric made his way to his office. Pam raised her brows thinking, that went better than she expected and she replied to Sookie…

"Too bad, we'll miss you around here."

Sookie wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or genuine, but figured she'd take the nice version, since Eric was all the sudden acting like the ice man. And Sookie replied…

"Thank you, but I think its time I should be getting home, I have bills to pay and responsibilities there."

Pam smirked and nodded wondering why it was Sookie felt the need to explain herself and she replied smartly…

"Of course you do dear."

About an hour later, Sookie was sitting outside her house with Eric in his car. Looking back at him she wondered what he was thinking. He had been so quiet and distant. She wondered briefly if yesterday was just a dream. They had been so blissfully happy and he had been very forthcoming with her. She had told him things she almost never talked about. And he told her things she would never have imagined in a million years he would tell her. Now it was like the same old Eric, keeping her at arms length, wrapped up in his own world.

Sookie leaned over and kissed him, but even his lips were cold and stiff and she tried to break the ice that was quickly forming between them…

"If you want to come over later tonight, I'll leave the light on." Sookie spoke.

Eric looked out at the driveway and he replied dryly…

"No, I have a lot of catching up with the book keeping at Fangtasia tonight, I don't think Ill have time."

Sookie looked back at him in pause for a moment, feeling a wash of disappointment run through her, looking for that man who she saw yesterday. The warm carefree Eric who put her above everything. But he wasn't there.

Shaking her head she sighed and opened her car door and she added…

"Well if you change your mind?"

"I wont." Eric replied coolly and Sookie finally got up stepping out of the car ….

"Fine…Maybe when you clear your calendar we can do coffee sometime!" Sookie spat back sarcastically and she slammed the door behind her. Her nostrils were flaring again and she shook her head, stomping up the stairs.

That did it, no sex for a week! That asshole couldn't treat her that way! No she was going to show him a thing or two about being in a relationship. That is if he still wanted to be with her. She frowned at the thought that he was done; blowing it off as she stomped into her house she was to angry to worry right now, slamming the door behind her.

"Well if it isn't the Mistress of the house! Jason, look what the cat dragged in!" Tara called back behind her shoulder smirking back at Sookie as they stood across from each other in the kitchen. Tara had fixings out to make a sandwich. Sookie was still huffing from her anger at Eric and Tara could tell something was off; smoke was practically steaming from her ears…

"What's wrong, that bloodsucker do something to you? Cause if he did Ill stake him myself!"

Sookie couldn't help but smile. Tara was standing there a huge cast on her leg and sporting a shiny new pair of crutches, and still she managed to look threatening. Her face softened and she thought her problems weren't anywhere near where Tara's were, going over to hug her friend Sookie asked her…

"How are you doing?"

Tara smiled back at her, and she replied…

"Oh you know, tryin out my new Halloween costume, just gotta get the full body cast to make the look complete."

Sookie smiled and she hugged Tara again relieved to see her. Just then Jason rounded the corner and he asked…

"You say something baby?"

Tara looked back at Jason with a goofy grin on her face and then he saw Sookie…

"Sook? Your back!" Jason went over to her and hugged her. Sookie smiled and nodded…

Tara explained….

"Well we figured since most of my stuff was still here, and I'm pretty much useless for awhile, thought we'd both hold down the fort for ya."

"That's great!" Sookie smiled thankful and Tara handed Jason a sandwich, which he accepted gratefully taking a big bite, and Sookie thought that was crazy…

"Jason! Why is she making you dinner? She should be resting!"

Jason tried to reply with his mouth full but Tara explained…

"It's okay--pain killers…they solve every problem. Plus, (Tara explained) sitting up in bed having him wait on me hand and foot drives me batshit crazy!"

Sookie cast Jason a glare, because he should have fought Tara on that and once Jason was done swallowing his bite he asked Sookie…

"So how long are you back this time?"

Sookie smiled and shook her head flipping her eyes up…

"Your such a…" Sookie bit her tongue knowing she was about to say something bad and finally cut back answering truthfully…

"I don't know."

"Your boyfriend, is he still comin by tonight?" Tara asked her with interest. Wondering about the vampire who called himself Eric. He was sure different from Bill, that was for damn sure. But Sookie had yet to spill the beans on that intriguing relationship.

Sookie's eyes flashed to Jason's nervously, knowing if she answered that question truthfully, and told them about Eric, that it would just fuel Jason's hatred of him even more and Sookie finally replied…

"No he has to work late, at that bar he owns, Fangtasia."

Tara nodded accepting her answer, but it didn't explain why she was back here, wasn't she supposed to be in their protective custody?

Maybe they whacked whoever was after her, wondering if he got Maryann too? But Tara didn't want to talk about it with Jason here. She knew how hotheaded he was about that stuff. So she just smiled and asked Sookie…

"So you want a sandwich?"

----------------------------------------------

Eric sped back to Fangtasia like a bat out of hell. He was so furious with Sookie. Why did he let her get to him like this? He was always a man who believed that feelings were for fools. And last night he proclaimed his love? His Love? What the hell was he thinking? He was surely under some kind of spell or something. He never got invested, never lost control, never let a girl, let alone human get to him like this and it pissed him off. He hated how it put him in this weakened state, and how she could play him just as easily as he could play her. But that was the problem, he couldn't play her. She was like his kryptonite.

When she found out that the Vampires were no longer a threat, she wanted to go home, away from their kind, away from him. He wondered if what they had shared was just a passing tryst. He felt like a fool for saying he would never leave her. No he would never leave her because he was an ass, but she could leave him! Thankful at least she was asleep when he said he loved her! Eric rolled his eyes at the notion of how pathetic he had been acting. If Pam knew what really had gone down she would be shaking her head in pity.

Eric stomped back into Fangtasia, not paying anyone any attention even Pam, who noticed he was festering in a big way.

Chow was back tonight and working behind the bar. And Pam looked back to Chow as Eric strode on by waving his hand as she began to approach him…

"Not now, I have work to do!"

Pam couldn't help but chuckle, thinking he was awfully cute when he was like this. She put her hand over her mouth though so no one would see, wanting to keep her amusement modestly confidential to herself and then she went over to Chow, placing her hand on the bar, she replied to him…

"I think he needs some cheering up…"

Winking back at Chow who didn't really have a sense of humor like she or Eric, Pam strode over to his office and waltzed in…

"What part of I'm busy don't you understand?" Eric asked her not even looking up as his eyes scanned some of the accounting statements for the vampire merchandise they sold noticing that the "Fangtasia-The bar with bite" tees were selling fast, and he finally looked up when she had refused to leave. Pam strode over to him and sat on the edge of his desk, pushing his hair back she suggested trying to boost his ego…

"How about we take a stroll around the floor and then you can sit up on the throne…Ill make sure to reel in a few desperate fangbangers…"

Pam smirked cunningly thinking that should surely make him feel better and she stroked the back of his neck encouragingly.

But Eric shook his head…

"I've been away for 2 weeks, I really need to get our affairs back in order."

"What's one more day?" Pam asked trying to persuade him, but Eric shook his head. Frowning to herself she thought, this was worse, this was definitely worse. She hated seeing him in this state.

Kissing the side of his forehead, Pam finally answered softly…

"Alright, Ill leave you to your paperwork."

Eric nodded and she got up to leave. Just as she was about to open the door, Eric called back to her…

"Thank you Pam."

Pam smiled and she replied…

"Anytime."

She cast him an appreciative nod and then she was back out the door. They were about an hour from vampire hour and Pam went over to Chow and she announced…

"I'm going to put Ginger at the door, Ill be back in a little bit."

Chow looked back at her oddly, but Pam didn't offer him an answer. As she put on her coat, only for show of course. Vampires didn't need coats, but she threw one on nevertheless and grabbed her purse and car keys and went out the back door. Figuring if she couldn't bring her master out of his slump, she was going to get him the one person who could---Sookie Stackhouse.

-----------------------

"So what happened?" Tara asked Sookie when they went into the kitchen together to get some more drinks. Jason's weird friend Marcus was here and they were playing a game of scrabble together. Jason wasn't doing so well, so Tara declared that they play on teams. Although she thought they might have to switch games soon, because Marcus was driving Sookie crazy with all of his underhanded, pro-human comments. He had said practically everything but all Vampires should die. And Sookie could see through him. Tara could too, infact she was thinking of talking to Jason about this 'friend' of his.

"Nothing really happened…Jessica, the vampire Bill made was killed…Apparently she was the one who ratted me out…So I guess now that she's dead they don't care anymore, they found out she was a liar and a thief…So I'm free." Sookie answered.

Tara creased her brows in confusion and she admitted…

"Well to tell you the truth, I think your better off…I mean after all the shit you went through after that asshole Bill came into your life, this one doesn't sound any saf…"

"I told him I loved him." Sookie admitted cutting Tara off and Tara looked back at her with creased brows. Sookie tried not to let the tears fall and she shook her head. But Tara reached over and hugged her…

"I'm sorry Sookie." She proclaimed and Sookie sniffled back a few of them. Nodding she shook her head knowingly and tried to lighten the mood by stating the obvious…

"I sure can pick them cant I?"

Tara smiled and nodded…

"You can say that again girl!"

They both couldn't help but laugh at the irony and Sookie asked Tara…

"So how are things with Jason? Is he treating you alright?"

Tara snorted in reply smirking back at Sookie she finally answered…

"Yeah, the problem with me and Jason is I know him too well for him to pull out any of his shit…(Sookie smiled knowingly and Tara added) Don't know if it will last, but the sex is…"

"Alright…I get the picture….(Sookie proclaimed changing the subject lickety-split…)So I guess we should go play barmaid, even though Id like to slug Jason's friend."

Tara nodded and she agreed…

"If you don't by the time he leaves tonight, I will."

Sookie smiled and she replied as she put a dish of chips and salsa on a tray…

"Don't worry…I think after the day I had he's going to wish he had never met Jason."

"Go on with your badass self girl!" Tara mused as they went back into the living room.

"What were you two doin in there for so long, we're hungry?" Jason proclaimed.

Tara whacked him on the back of her head with her crutch…

"Ow!" Jason replied angrily…"What did you do that for?" He asked rubbing his head, and Tara smirked…

"Cause you're a man." Tara answered.

Sookie laughed and set down the chips and dip, smiling sweetly she proclaimed…

"Dig in please."

The boys took some chips and then Marcus decided to make some friendly conversation…

"So you know who I saw at city hall a few days ago?"

"No who, your mama with her guardianship emancipation papers from you?"

Marcus rolled his eyes and shook his head replying annoyingly…

"No it was that fangbanger Peggy Lee Pickens…She's gonna end up just like her sister Maudette!"

Everyone knew full well who killed Maudette Pickens, and it wasn't any vampire.

Sookie looked back at him enraged feeling insulted and defensive all of the sudden for dating a vampire currently, envisioning finding a very sharp weapon and bashing him over the head with it.

"What did you just say?"

Sookie glared at him challengingly, but Marcus didn't grasp her level of anger and he repeated…

"I said Peggy…"

But before he could continue there was a knock at her door. Sookie looked back at Jason and Tara, both of them on alert and Jason got up and walked with Sookie to the door, while Tara muttered under her breath to Marcus…

"You just got saved by the bell Dipshit!"

Jason had his arm around Sookie in a protective manner. He still didn't believe that the threats had gone away completely; after all she was still almost killed weeks after breaking things off with Bill. And Sookie pulled the latch on the door, surprised by who she saw…

It was Pam.

"May I come in?" Pam looked back at Sookie casting her a short polite smile and Sookie looked back at Pam concerned, her mind instantly thinking something had happened to Eric. Jason was still stiff in defense mode as Pam watched him with a small smirk, and Sookie sighed finally replying…

"Yes, fine you may enter."

Remembering that Vampires had to ask permission before entering a human residence and the humans could recede the invitation at any time. Sookie stepped aside and Jason grilled her instantly…

"What are you doing here?"

Pam smiled politely at him; she couldn't believe she was here. Sookie she could tolerate, but the rest of them…were quite annoying, especially her brother. Just doing this for Eric Pam looked back at Sookie and she asked her…

"Might I have a word with you in private?"

Sookie looked back at Jason and nodded to Pam…

"It's alright." She told Jason and Sookie gestured to Pam…

"We can talk in the kitchen." Pam nodded and followed Sookie while Jason called out to her…

"Sook we'll just be in here if you need us!"

"Thanks Jason." Sookie replied with an awkward smile back at Pam. Waiting for a moment, Sookie grabbed a True Blood out of the fridge. She always kept a few bottles on hand incase she ever had any visitors and Pam thanked her…Sookie looked back at Pam concerned and she asked her worriedly…

"Is everything okay, did something happen to him?"

They both knew who the him was. After taking a long sip Pam looked back at her and nodded her head and she replied truthfully…

"He's miserable without you Sookie…Would you consider coming back to Fangtasia with me tonight? Just to say hi?"

Pam asked her with hopeful eyes, or as hopeful as one could interpret through a vampire's expression. Since they were usually pretty hard to read.

Sookie looked back at her however with a slight smirk, happy and relieved to hear that he was miserable without her wanting to hear more she asked encouragingly…

"Oh really, he doesn't want to leave the coffin huh?"

Chuckling a little, and Pam flipped her eyes up. Thinking she was really stepping over the line here, she would never do this for anyone else but Eric, and Pam sighed…

"He's not his usual self…Doesn't want to see anyone or make the rounds or talk, he just wants to shut himself in his office and do paperwork."

Sookie's smile widened, delighted to hear it and she replied with mock sympathy…

'Oh well that's too bad."

Thinking quite the opposite, it was far too good. She wanted to torture him for being so cold and aloof towards her today. His lack of concern or happiness for her freedom really flipped her lid. Smiling back at Pam as she finished her bottle, Sookie replied finally…

"But I'm sorry, I'm just to busy and worn out to go to Fangtasia tonight!" It felt good throwing Eric's words back at him, even though it wasn't Eric she was tossing them back to, but this felt just as good.

"Maybe Ill call him tomorrow if I don't have to work…"

Pam looked down clearly disappointed. Sookie felt a little bad for her, but she knew she had to stick to her guns now or Eric would walk all over her and she smiled encouragingly…

"Don't worry, I'm sure tomorrow he'll be his usual cheerful charming self."

Pam tried to smirk but she couldn't, and she replied…

"Very well…I guess if I can't persuade you to go, then Ill be on my way."

Sookie smiled and nodded. And she began to walk with Pam as she went back to the door…

"Thanks for dropping by, It was nice to see you."

Pam cast her a short look and then she left.

Turning back to her guests, Sookie smiled, already feeling better due to the latest news and she asked them…

"So who's ready to get their butt kicked by the scrabble champion?"

Marcus cleared his throat and stood up suddenly replying…

"Actually, I just remembered, I have to get up early tomorrow morning for work, so I better go."

"You have to go already?" Jason asked shaking his head he replied…"Its only 8!"Chuckling thinking if Marcus went to bed this early he was a sissy, but Marcus paid to attention to him, grabbing his jacket he hurried out the door announcing on his way out…

"Ill see you later Jason!"

And then he took off running towards his car.

Sookie looked back at Jason and Tara and Tara asked to no one in particular…

"What the fuck is his problem?"

Sookie shook her head, for some reason she couldn't stop smiling and she replied cheerfully…

"I don't know, but I think we should make some margaritas…what do you guys think?"

Tara looked back at Sookie with that stupid grin on her face and she couldn't help but laugh…

"Ah well, I'm on pain killers but what the hell, we only live once right?" Tara looked back at Jason who looked totally lost and Sookie replied…

"Okay, first round of margaritas coming up!"

Sookie felt like she had a reason to celebrate tonight. She had her freedom back and she was torturing Eric, what could be better end to the day then that?

----------------------------

Marcus sat outside Fangtasia with his loaded gun. Special funding by the Fellowship of the Sun provided him protection against those monsters and thanks to the intel from his new best friend Jason, he knew who was in charge. It was his sister's boyfriend, Eric Northman. Jason didn't know that he was planning to terminate their leader tonight, he only knew that Marcus wanted to talk to Eric and ask him to leave town. Smiling to himself, Marcus knew this was all for the cause. Human rights always and forever should remain superior to bloodsucker rights. They were second-class citizens, monsters, whose race should be extinguished.

He walked up to the club hoping to corner this vampire, someplace private. Knowing this was very dangerous, he was nervous, but knowing it was for the good of humankind, he was confidant it was the right thing.

He had followed Pam back here in her sporty little toyota. She sped like the devil. But he knew if he followed her, he would find this Eric, since they were bosom buddies according to Jason. It was just his luck that she happened to drop by tonight, after Jason explained who she was while they were waiting for Sookie to come back from the kitchen. It was then and there that Marcus knew this was his chance.

Taking a deep breath he concealed his gun and walked into the club. Flashing his id he paid the cover charge to the blonde at the door with a fake smile and went in. He found the woman who was at the Stackhouse residence as she peeked her head into a room. He figured that was where he'd start. Must have been his office.

Stopping at the bar first he ordered a vodka tonic first. Waiting till a particularly loud song was playing he set down his glass paid for the drink and then strode over to the office door. The level of rage and hate by being in here made his skin crawl. Everyone in this establishment should burn in hell, he thought. They were all sinners and they deserved to go to purgatory for this. But he had to start somewhere and starting at the top was the best way to send a message he thought. Grabbing the gun in the back of his pants he turned the knob, taking a deep breath, he shoved the door open, seeing a very large blonde man sitting at his desk and he announced his name calling him out…

"Eric Northman…Prepare to meet your maker!" Marcus had his gun out and aimed it at Eric firing a shot but with a short blink, his target had disappeared and he was now behind him holding his throat tightly.

Marcus was choking as he struggled from Eric's tight and lethal grip, choking he coughed as Eric lifted him in the air and grilled his dark predatory gaze into his, and he asked him…

"Did you actually think you could waltz in here and murder me you pathetic human!"

Marcus was choking to death and Eric finished the job without pause. He didn't give a shit about this cow, strangling the life out of him, Marcus dropped to the floor in a crumpled heap. Eric took a breath thinking he needed to get some air and then get rid of the body. Stepping back towards his office door, when a shot fired out.

The silver bullet pierced through his shoulder and Eric winced in pain. A normal lead bullet would be no problem, but a silver bullet was like poison to a vampire, and they most often had a reaction to it.

Gripping onto the desk he struggled to grab the gun from his cold dead hands, making sure he was dead, Eric turned the gun around on Marcus and fired a shot in his head.

"Asshole." He replied. Dropping on his knees to the floor. Things got blurry then. But shortly thereafter he heard Pam's voice. She had heard the shots go off moments earlier and rushed to Eric's office.

"Eric, Eric what happened?"

Eric looked back at her feeling woozy from the pain and he replied,…"He shot me and then I shot him."

Pam looked back at him examining the wound wondering why it looked purple and it wasn't healing and Eric nodded affirming her suspicions…

"He had silver bullets."

Closing her eyes she nodded and told him…

"Ill grab the pliers." Eric nodded and Pam removed the bullet. Still weak, Eric proclaimed to Pam after getting some of his strength back…

"I'm going home."

"Of course, do you want me to take you?" She asked concerned. But Eric just shook his head, needing to get some fresh air he replied…

"No, but would you dispose of his body for me?"

"Yes, of course." Pam answered and Eric pulled on his leather jacket. Grabbing his keys, he still felt woozy, but was certain the fresh air would clear his head.

"Thank you Pam. Again." He replied with a lazy smile kissing her cheek before he left. Pam watched him worriedly thinking she might follow him home just incase. But she had to take care of this little matter first, turning to look at Marcus, Pam recognized him from Sookie's place as she kicked him over so he was facing her she replied under her breath…

"Annoying little cockroach aren't you?"

------------------

Eric got outside and took a breath of fresh air. He wondered if it would be better just to fly home tonight. Debating in his head he just had to get the briefcase from his car when he heard a voice from behind him…

"Hello sweet Sheriff!"

Eric looked back and saw the Maenad standing there watching him with a wicked smile on her face, and she replied…

"So I hear you have been harboring our little blonde telepath and jeopardizing the safety of patrons of area 5 by not paying me tribute….Wonder what the magister will have to say about that?"

Eric wished he had that gun still, but he knew it wouldn't work on the Maenad and he asked her still lucid from the silver poison…

"What do you want?"

Maryann flung out a silver net over him trapping Eric. In his weakened state he couldn't put up much of a struggle as the silver burned against his skin and she replied leering her lips to his scorching cheek…

"I want your head on a plate dear sheriff, and I always get what I want."

Maryann concluded slinging the base of the silver net over her shoulder as she dragged his body from behind.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **Cheers up and down! Im so sorry for the gap in updates, I had this done early yesterday and couldn't log on all day, and finally got through just now. Hopefully its just a glitch with the sites updates or something. Thanks for your patience and thanks again to all the wonderful reviewers out there, you guys keep the fuel fire going behind me. Thank you. xoxox. Hope you like this chapter. =)

**Ma Cherie Amore **

_**Part 10**_

She dragged him through the woods at lighting quick speed. Like Hector was dragged in the sand by chariot in Troy. Eric felt nothing but pain as the ground scraped away his skin and the silver seared his bloody pink muscle tissue. The silver from the bullet was still ingested in his system, which put him in a weakened state until he finally blacked out.

When Eric woke up again, he was in what could only be described as a cellar. He saw wine bottles on the side. And some sort of storage closet. But he found that his shirt was taken off and his shoes. And he groaned again in pain feeling the silver shackles clasped around his wrists and ankles. Suddenly he heard movement coming from the stairs above, wondering if he should pretend to be asleep, but it was too late, she had seen his eyes, her movements quick, smiling Maryann replied…

"I see you're awake!"

Smirking she walked over to a small table sitting next to Eric and set down a velvet pocket case of knives.

Unraveling the black belt, she took out a sharp dagger and smiled back wickedly at Eric.

"Why have you kidnapped me?" Eric asked her challengingly. Amazingly as much as he had struggled, and how painful it was, he could still offer up a commanding voice.

Maryann took two more daggers in her hand and she went down to straddle his lap, smiling as her knees touched the floor and she looked into his eyes with a glint…

"I wanted to show you some hospitality before I turned you over to your little friends, Sheriff…"

Her lips curved up and she began to rub her pelvis over his and he growled back at her realizing what she was doing…

"If you think this turns me on, your sorely mistaken…Id find two donkeys humping more arousing than you Maenad!"

Maryann chuckled and stabbed a knife into his chest cavity and she replied as he hissed from the sting of the sharp blade…

"Yes, but it arouses me!"

She took another knife tracing the line of fine dark blond hair on his navel and she cut it open. Another hiss from Eric and then she lodged the knife into his stomach.

"If you think Ill ever pay you tribute after this, you're sorely mistaken!" Eric gasped in pain as she pulled out the first blade and shoved it back into his shoulder blades.

Eric cried out as she split open an artery. And Maryann smiled and replied…

"Yes, I know…That's why I'm going to have my fun with you now!"

Finding another enticing spot to lodge one of the blades, she stabbed him again.

--------------------------------------------

It had been a full day since she had left Eric's house and Sookie was on cloud nine. He really cared about her, she thought with a smile. Relieved when she could catch an extra shift at Merlottes tonight, Sookie was all smiles as she waited her tables.

Tara looked over at Sam from behind the bar and she muttered to him…

"You'd think she just got laid with a smile like that, but the girl is freakishly cheerful."

Sam chuckled and he replied to Tara…

"Well maybe she's finally seeing the tress for the forest…how dangerous it is to be mingling with Vampires…"

Sam was just relieved Sookie was back. He felt better when he knew he could keep an eye on her. Tara smiled knowingly back at Sam but then she saw who just walked in the door and Tara replied…

"I think you spoke too soon."

Sam looked over following Tara's gaze towards the door, seeing the lone vampire who had just walked in and he muttered under his breath…

"Son of a bitch!"

"You wanna distract him while I stake him?" Tara asked him half serious. She always felt leery when a vampire was in the bar, after all they were pretty much the walking dead, and Sam just looked back at her and shook his head…

"No just stay behind the bar." He told her. Tara clenched onto the towel she was holding in her hands as she watched Sam walk over to Bill. Unfortunately Sookie had seen him first. But they both met Bill at the same time and Sam charged in first…

"What the hell are you doing here Compton? I thought I told you that you weren't welcome here anymore?"

Bill looked at him with creased brows and shook his head as he looked back at Sookie giving her his puppy dog eyes, Bill replied…

"I came to talk to Sookie…"

"What on earth could you have to say to me?" Sookie asked in outrage. Seeing Bill here just made her remember the trouble he got her into before and Bill shook his head pleadingly…

"It's important…something I need to ask you in private!"

Sam didn't give Bill a chance to reply before he gestured to the door with his index finger…

"Out Compton, you can try your games with everyone else, but they won't work with…"

"Wait." Sookie interrupted Sam while he was on his high horse. Unfortunately her curiosity got the better of her and she put her hand on Sam's tense arm thinking at least if she talked to Bill now, maybe he wouldn't make any more trouble. If Sookie knew anything about Bill he was persistent.

"I can talk to him for 5 minutes, but no longer." Sookie replied sternly looking back at Bill.

"Sook, you can't honestly think… (Sam looked back at her exasperated that she would even consider entertaining Bills request and he added…) You don't have to do this!"

"It's okay." Sookie replied trying to calm Sam down.

Bill offered…"We can have our conversation outside if you want?"

Sam glared back at Bill and growled…

"No, you'll have it in here where I can keep an eye on you."

Bill nodded and Sookie agreed, leading him over to a table. No one spoke in that moment, no one offered him a true blood or approached their table. All eyes were on them. Sookie didn't bother reading minds in this moment, because she figured it would all be negative. And she looked back at Bill apprehensive, finally replying…

"The clock is ticking Bill so whatever this is, you might want to make it quick."

"So you and Eric are together now?" Bill began but Sookie shook her head…

"Uh uh…I'm not getting into that with you, if that's what this is about…Were done right now!" She started to slide out of the booth, but Bill stopped her with his quick hand grabbing her arm...

Bill saw Sam tense up, he was holding a pool stick in his hands, which Bill could only assume was intended as a stake for him and he swallowed, figuring he needed to get to the point right away. And he finally explained…

"I am here on behalf of the Queen of Louisiana!"

Sookie tried to hold back in a laugh, but she couldn't help it bursting out it was the most ridiculous thing shed ever heard…

"Did you just say the Queen of Louisiana?" Sookie asked him still giggling and Bill shook his head replying seriously…

"Yes, in the vampire world every sector or state has a representative, king or queen ruled by monarchy…And Louisiana just happens to have a Queen, Queen Sophie Anne!"

Sookie was still giggling and she shook her head trying to dissolve the giggles…

"I'm sorry, so what were you saying? What did you say the Queen of Louisiana wanted from me?"

Her eyes were smiling, she still wasn't taking him completely serious, but Bill continued nonetheless…

"Queen Sophie Anne has requested your services, regarding a suspected infiltration into her political party."

Sookie looked back at Bill strangely all of the sudden. At first she thought it was funny and pretty off the wall, but as it sunk in for her as to what Bill was actually saying, she realized he was quite serious, and he just said she had requested her services!

"Wait? Back up a minute! I thought that Jessica was dead and with her life, so was her word against my importance?"

Her eyes looked fearful all of the sudden, Sookie didn't like the turn this had taken and Bill explained…

"That is true, her word is no longer admissible in our justice system."

"So how did she find out about me?" Sookie asked her voice on the verge of cracking. And Bill answered…

'I told her."

"YOU WHAT????" Sookie asked tensing up all of the sudden. Wishing she were sitting closer to Bill so she could slap him. People were watching them again as Sookie stood up, but Bill stood up with her…

"Listen Sookie, I promise no harm would come to you, you would be under her protection the entire time, and they would pay you generously!"

"Get out!" Sookie answered gesturing with her finger towards the door this time. And Sam rushed over to her side, but Bill continued to plead…

"This is important Sookie, you would be doing something very important and significant with your gift!"

"You heard her!" Sam answered and he replied threateningly…"Get the fuck out of my restaurant, unless you want me to take your remains out with the trash!"

He pointed his pool stick at Bill and Bill shook his head sighing. He realized he was mistaken to think he could get to Sookie this way. And he added regretfully as he took his jacket and made to leave…

"I'm sorry to have upset you."

Sam glared back at Bill. He could see Sookie was shaken up and Sam put his arms around her as Bill strode out.

Sam looked back at Sookie and he took her hand, leading her back to his office, he didn't want her to be in front of everyone any longer, he wanted to find out what Bill wanted and to make sure she was alright, and once inside he closed the door behind Sookie gesturing for her to take a seat and Sam asked her with his hand on her arm, genuinely concerned…

"Are you okay Sookie?"

Sookie looked down at her hands for a moment, and then finally back up at Sam and she finally nodded trying to be strong…

"I'm fine…He wants me to do this favor for the Queen of Louisiana….I just wish I never had this stupid disability!"

Sam creased his brows, putting his hand over hers as he leaned in and he replied truthfully…

"Its not a disability Sook, it's a gift!"

Sookie looked up, her eyes searching Sam's for truth, but she shook her head still not having any of it.

"It's a curse!" She replied sternly…"And now Ill have to live in hiding for the rest of my life!" Sookie declared.

Sam reached up to touch her arm again, but Sookie jerked him away, standing up she demanded…

"And where the hell is Eric??? (She thought growing more upset. _Wasn't he supposed to be my bodyguard? Didn't he care about me? V_erbalizing the rest of her thoughts out loud..) Why isn't he here protecting me? The selfish son of a bitch!"

She began to pace the room and Sam grabbed her and turned her to him.

"Sookie, stop…you can't keep putting yourself through this for them…it's destroying you!"

She looked back at Sam, her eyes tearful, for the first time genuinely afraid and hopeless and she asked him…

"What am I supposed to do Sam? Live in hiding for the rest of my life? Live in fear that someone will try to kidnap me, or use me for their own personal gain?"

She sat down again and sobbed into her hands, she replied with voice cracking…

"This is killing me…"

Sam had no idea what to do or what to say to make things right. He was a rational man, but he didn't know how Sookie could get herself out of this mess. And he finally replied with an eerily calm voice realizing the only way she could get herself out of this would most likely be, by facing it head on and Sam replied…

"Maybe we could go to the Queen and just lay it on the line…I could go with you…"

Sookie shook her head not liking that idea at all and she didn't want to drag poor Sam into this with her, he didn't ask for any of this and she finally answered…

"No Sam…Ill think of something…I just don't want anything to do with those people right now…"

Sam nodded in an understanding way and he stepped back up to Sookie and replied more softly now…

"Then we'll protect you."

Sookie relaxed her face and looked up at him slowly with a small thankful smile.

"Thank you Sam." She replied quietly and Sam leaned in to kiss the top of her head…

"Don't worry Sook…we got your back." Sam cast her one assuring smile and he replied…

"I think its time you had your lunch break."

Sookie looked over at him and at the door and she stood up and shook her head, shaking it off, she replied…

"No I already took up enough time to qualify as a lunch and two breaks…I'm going back to work."

Sam was about to argue and Sookie put her hand up walking past him…

"And that's all folks."

Sam couldn't help but smile as he walked out behind her, making sure that Merlottes was free and clear of those blood-sucking troublemakers.

----------------------

She came into vision before he woke and Maryann asked a very sorry, weak looking Eric…

"Sleep well love?"

Eric tried not to sneer at her. Normally he would tell her what a PSYCHOPATHIC BITCH she was, but in this case, he had an idea. He was going to kill the Psychopathic Bitch, and the best way to ensure that he could track her afterwards would be to share a blood exchange. The thought of ingesting Medusas blood made him flinch in sickness, but he had to make sure he could track her and he replied weakly…

"I could use some nourishment…."

Eric looked back at her, his crystal blue eyes gazing into hers. Although he couldn't glamour her, Eric had the charm thing down to a science and he creased his brows in a pleading stare.

Smiling the Maenad fell for it hook like and sinker, and she kneeled down to him, and Eric replied touching the side of her leg…

"You have bewitched me dear Maenad…How is it that I never paid you the tribute you deserve?"

He asked with another drunken smile and she leaned in and kissed him. The woman was under his spell. Eric snared the side of his lip with his fang, allowing her to ingest some of his blood and then as she leaned to the side to offer him her neck, he drank. Eric figured the Maenad would pull away before he got to far, but that didn't mean he couldn't try to weaken her significantly and Eric drank quickly. Her blood was vile and bitter, so unlike Sookie. And he thought about his beloved Sookie for a moment, thoughts of her making him want to return to Bon Temps and make things right as he drank. Wishing he could see her sweet face right now and touch her skin. It made him yearn for her more.

"Oh Sheriff…" She replied her voice lucid and raspy…She was falling deep quickly and Eric sucked harder, blood running down his lips and chin now…

"Stop…" She plead with another moan, as he sunk his teeth in deeper and then she yelled stiffening up as she came to her senses…

"Stop (pulling back Maryann hissed) THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Touching the side of her neck she staggered back weakly and she narrowed her eyes back at him finally realizing what he was doing and she replied coolly…

"I believe its time to bring in the reinforcements."

Bashing Eric over the head with lightning speed, even quicker than a vampire, he was out cold. The next time Eric woke up, he would be facing his own Tribunal in front of the Vampire council.

---------------------------------

It had been two days since Sookie had seen Eric. At first she was furious, then sad, then worried, but she figured when he didn't return her calls that he had taken off again. It wasn't like vampires ever kept their words, or at least she didn't have any evidence to prove the contrary.

She was carrying a tub of ketchup bottles to the bar for refilling, looking tired and exhausted, like years of turmoil had worn on her Sookie picked up one half empty bottle and unscrewed the cap of another to fill one up when Sam came up to her and he replied…

"Hey Sookie, why don't you go home for the night…Ill finish closing up here!"

Sookie looked back at him and shook her head not wanting him always to take pity on her and she replied…

"No, its alright, I only have a few left."

"Go home!" Sam ordered in his non-menacing way. And Sookie flipped her eyes up, replying in surrender as she looked back at him…

"Fine, but tomorrow I'm mopping the floor!" She bargained, not wanting to get away with less work than the other waitresses had and Sam finally nodded his head in agreement, concluding…

"Good night Sook!"

"Night." Sookie answered. She went into his office and grabbed her purse and fumbled around for her car keys, when she pulled out a vial of perfume Eric had purchased for her. Very expensive perfume. She wasn't the kind of girl to wear Chanel #5 but Eric was all about showering her with gifts. He had gotten her a new red coat as well. The most beautiful coat she had ever seen. But that wasn't what she wanted right now, it wasn't what she needed. Sookie thought sadly as she put the perfume back in her purse. She needed him here with her; she needed Eric, Sookie thought with a melancholy frown.

Leaving the office, she didn't want Sam to see her sad and she forced a bright smile for him…

"See you tomorrow!"

Sookie replied with mock cheer and then she was out the door. She had her keys in her hand finding her little yellow car. She unlocked her door and was about to pull the handle open when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder.

"Sookie?"

Her reflexes told her to beat the snot out of who ever it was; using her bag as a weapon she whacked her assailant in the face. And then when she turned around to see who it was, her face creased in a rage.

"Jesus H Christ Bill!!!!" Sookie's eyes flamed back at him angrily and she pushed him away….

"Get away from me! If you don't leave now Ill scream!"

"Sookie wait!' Bill answered, and Sookie got into her car slamming the door she put her hands on her wheel and replied….

"I'm going to count to three and then your going to become my road kill, (She started up her car and began to rev on the gas) One….Two……"

"Sookie its Eric!" Bill finally answered quickly and Sookie's face fell in worry. Turning off the car she got out and grabbed Bills lapels shoving him back against a neighboring car, knowing he could crush her if he wanted with his vampire strength, but she didn't care right now and Sookie demanded fearfully…

"What about Eric? What happened to him?"

Bill sighed and he shook his head finally replying clearly annoyed by Sookie's reaction…

"He's been arrested…And taken before the Magister for a Tribunal…like I had…." Bill explained…

Sookie shook her head and swallowed. She didn't think things could get any worse, but apparently they could she looked back at Bill trying to be calm and not let her emotions take over, because if they did, she would break down and she asked him…

"What was he arrested for?"

Bill looked down at his feet and shook his head replying quietly…

"That is not important."

Sookie's anger flared back up however and she slammed him against the car demanding from him…

"WHAT WAS HE ARRESTED FOR?"

Bill clearly didn't want to say, struggling to meet Sookie's gaze he knew his plans would wash down the drain if he told her the truth, but he didn't see how he would have any other choice right now, and Bill finally replied…

"He was arrested for hiding you Sookie…And not paying the Maenad tribute…." Bill added.

Sookie let go of him and she looked down at the ground as tears began to well up in her eyes. Bill hated to see her sad and he went to her and replied…

"Listen…The Queen of Louisiana has offered you her protection, they can not harm you if you are in her custody…Things about you are likely to come out at his trial…." Bill explained.

Sookie just stared at a blurry spot on her car window. She felt numb inside. Thankful she had been able to repress her sheer terror at being put in this situation and her fear for Eric's safety, otherwise she didn't think she could make it through this.

"I can take you tonight…." Bill offered and Sookie shook her head answering in a willful voice of her own…

"Get in the car Bill!"

Bill did as he was asked and once inside Sookie looked back at him and she told him…

"Now tell me how to get to this Tribunal."

"Sookie…no you cant…You would not be welcome there." Bill replied shaking his head, fearful all of the sudden and Sookie replied starting up her engine again and backing out of her spot…

"I don't care…I'm ending this tonight and if I have to go straight into the lions den to do it, I will!"

Bill looked back at her like she was crazy and she pulled out onto the main road and Sookie looked out at the road determinedly…

"Sookie!"

"Don't Bill." She cut him off.

After a long moments pause, Bill realized it was impossible to convince her otherwise, part of him feeling jealous by Sookie's level of determination to help Eric, even though he thought with her there they both put their lives at risk, he answered begrudgingly knowing at the moment there was no other alternative…

"Take a right here at the interstate."

------------------------

"What do you have to say for yourself Mr. Northman?"

The Magister asked him from his chair on top of his hatchback.

Eric looked back at him, his hands recently uncuffed, and the burns from the silver had just began to heal, but he stood proud, not bothering to cower and hide, he would face his punishment like a true vampire and Eric finally replied…

"What the Maenad said is true, I would not pay her tribute because she does not respect our kind, and she has threatened to lessen our numbers, I don't want to encourage that kind of behavior…So if she needs to have her little temper tantrum, I told her she should take it on the road…"

The Magister looked down at Eric thoughtfully and then back at the Maenad, and Eric added, just to dig in the knife a little deeper…

"And she tried to burn down a house with myself and another vampire inside."

The Magister looked over to Maryann spitefully and Eric tried to keep his fangs in. But he felt like he was doing pretty well for himself under the circumstances.

And then magister asked him…

"And what of the girl?"

Eric looked back at the Magister, trying not to let his emotion show. Knowing he was feeling everything from fear to longing to nervousness to protectiveness for Sookie. He knew if he lied and they found out he lied, his punishment would be dire, but he couldn't in good conscience send them after Sookie, after everything shed been through, deciding to buy her a little time. Eric answered…

"The girl is just a fangbanger…We had a little fling and a blood exchange, but she has no telepathic abilities…I would know better than the Maenad…After all, we knew each other intimately…I don't think the Maenad can say the same however…"

He glared back at the Maenad challengingly.

The other vampires leered and jeered, casting out a few howls…Eric was clearly esteemed among them, and the Magister smiled to himself…after a moments pause he finally answered…

"All right, give me a fortnight to decide what your punishment will be for not disclosing the threats by the Maenad to the council…"

He was about to finish what he was saying when every hair on the back of Eric's neck rose in fear as he saw who had just entered the arena, just out of the blue, and she strode up next to him demanding to the Magister…

"HE'S INNOCENT!"

The Magister raised his eyebrows and Eric tried to meet Sookie's gaze and warn her with his eyes. They were going to kill them both if she said what he thought she was going to say. And Eric spoke lowly…

"Sookie…Don't!"

"WHO ARE YOU?" The Magister peeked curiosity was on display, fangs out as were all the vampires when they recognized a human in their midst, and Sookie met his gaze directly finally replying…

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse." She looked over at Eric and she finally explained to Eric's horror…

"I would like to offer my services to you in exchange for Eric's freedom!"

Any other time Eric would have been touched by what she was doing. She was putting herself on the line for him. If there weren't 20 other vampires here watching he'd want to ravish her on the spot, but Eric knew all to well what this meant, feeling a dreaded feeling overcome him as he dared to listen on.

"Your services?" The Magister asked her clearly amused now. Sookie didn't like the way he was smiling at her and she looked back at Eric uncomfortably, wondering what she did to gain this reaction and Sookie explained…

"The Queen has requested that I work for her, but my terms….since Eric has been taken into custody have changed, he goes free and I tell you what you want to know…If he doesn't go free, then I will help no one."

The Magister looked on still bemused, and then he glanced back at Eric who was staring a hole clear through the girl. Sookie suddenly felt like something had gone severely amiss.

"Sir…I.." Sookie tried to backtrack and she looked back at Eric fearfully. And the Magister finally answered…

"So it appears you have not been as forthcoming as we were led to believe Mr. Northman."

Eric said nothing in his own defense, knowing whatever he said now would just dig his trench deeper and the Magister replied…

"You know what the punishment for lying at a tribunal is don't you Sheriff?"

Eric looked back at him hesitantly, closing his eyes for a moment in regret, he finally answered…

"Yes."

"Then enlighten our ladies and gentlemen of the jury wont you?" The Magister requested.

Sookie looked back at him worriedly, and Eric met her gaze regretful for what was to come, and he muttered under his breath…

"death."

Sookie wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly, the wind was howling and she tried to meet his gaze searching for an answer…

"I'm afraid the vampires in the back might not have heard you, will you speak up please?" The Magister asked him.

Eric closed his eyes again, and spoke with booming clarity opening them again…

"THE PUNISHMENT IS DEATH!"

And in that moment Sookie felt her heart stop beating. The terror boiling to the surface she looked back from the Magister to Eric, tears filled her eyes now and she wondered what she had done? WHAT ON EARTH HAD SHE DONE????


	11. Chapter 11

**Ma Cherie Amore**

_**Part 11**_

Sookie screamed in her mind "NO!!!!!!!!!!!" As she watched them take Eric away. She didn't know where he was going or what they were even planning on doing to him, how they were…(she couldn't even bear to think it…) how they were going to kill him?

But her feet remained firmly planted. She somehow knew speaking out now would only make things worse, if that were even possible. She saw Eric turn his head back to look at her as they walked him back to the holding area, she was sure he would be furious with her, should be furious and mad as hell, but his expression was one of regret and remorse and it tore her heart in two.

"Eric.." She mouthed, not able to find the strength to speak in that moment, as the crowd of vampires chuckled in satisfaction. The Magister turned his attentions back on Sookie and he replied…

"Im having him sign over his resignation as Sheriff of Area 5 before he dies."

She creased her brows in anger and helplessness, feeling her heart break a little more with each passing moment. Thinking Vampires were cruel and monstrous creatures when they wanted to be. And the magister looked her up and down meeting Sookie's gaze intrigued and he replied…

"But I like you…And I think a little poetic justice is in order…After all, we don't want to lessen our numbers, always looking for new blood…" He added sizing her up like she was a delectable looking appetizer.

"What are you saying?" Sookie finally found her voice and she looked back at him asking nervously as the Magisters smile widened.

His lips curved into a silver grin and Sookie felt chills run down her back, not knowing if she had remembered to breath in that moment…Whatever he had intended for her, she knew it wasn't good. A tremor of cold blooded fear ran through her body.

Sookie saw Eric being escorted back out looking like he had just been stripped of all of his dignity and she didn't know if she could handle this, trying to remember her objective, Sookie hoped and prayed for a miracle to get them out of this.

---------------------------------

15 minutes earlier, Sookie had sped her car into the compound parking lot and she ran out, Bill had tried to stop her, but he refused to go any further insisting Sookie do the same, he couldn't afford to be compromised while working for the Queen, but she was stubborn as hell, running off until he couldn't make her out anymore. She was just about to go into the lion's den, when Sookie felt an am grab her and jerk her back into darkness. Trying to shriek, but the powerful hand smothered her mouth and pulled her back behind the bleachers. Turning around, Sookie caught a glint in this vampires eyes and she gasped in surprise…

"Pam!"

"Boo!" Pam replied with a smug smirk and Sookie looked back at her confused asking her…

"What are you doing here? Where's Eric?" Sookie tried to peer out from under the bleachers and Pam looked back at here with a confidant smile, she had no intention of mentioning that Eric was about to be let off with a slap on the hand because Pam had something up her sleeves finally replying…

"Eric is about to be sentenced…" Sookie's eyes widened and she tried to pull out of Pam's strong grip…

"I have to help him!" Sookie declared pulling again and Pam nodded just about to let her go loosening her grip when she commanded Sookie…

"Just stall them…Whatever you decide to tell him, stall for as long as you can."

Sookie looked back at Pam in confusion. She realized Pam had something planned and Sookie shook her head.

"Okay." She replied. And then she rushed back out into the arena.

Pam turned back to Chow and she replied to him coolly…

"Make sure things don't get too out of hand will you? I have to pay a visit to an old friend."

Chow nodded his head and he glared through the bleachers at the scene Sookie was now making. Smiling to him self thinking at least this was entertaining. But if anything went wrong with Eric, Pam was going to have his head. Sighing….

----------------------

Pam strode off to where a string of cars were parked, walking up to the last one she opened the door and got inside, meeting the gaze of a very bewildered Bill.

"Nice work letting her run in there like a lamb to the slaughter, guaranteeing Eric's death and your ex."

Bill looked back at her his eyes enraged. He had his elbow propped up on his window ledge hand in a fist as he thought about his next move and he finally replied visibly upset…

"I did not want her to come here."

"No but you told her how to get here..." Pam answered and Bill looked back out his window guiltily. Pam looked back at him knowing she had to get to her point and she finally got down to business…

"I think due to your recent actions, and given you have drummed up quite the tab in the favors department, you owe us right now."

"What do you want?" Bill looked back at Pam reluctantly and Pam told him. She had come up with a plan that would allow Eric to walk free tonight without punishment. Needless to say, if it worked, he would owe her Big. That was to say if Sookie Stackhouse didn't fuck it up before they could carry it out...

---------------------

She looked into his eyes, felling like both of them were on death row so to speak. Sookie didn't want to think about the future, she didn't want to think about the past or her conversation with Pam. She didn't want to see a future without Eric, or what would become of her if Eric was dead. Her feelings demolished all of the sudden and she felt like this was it, locked into this moment forever. Broken hearted and blood stained for eternity.

"Good your back." The Magister replied flatly as Eric approached. He paused for a moment meeting both of their gazes and then the audience they had, finally announcing…

"Because we vampires believe what is taken from the earth must be given back, I would like our Dear Mr. Northman to turn his human Sookie Stackhouse, before she performs his execution ceremony of death by staking."

Sookie gasped and she shook her head profusely.

"No…No I wont do it!"

"This is outrageous!" Eric spoke angrily glaring at the Magister, but he simply smiled and replied…

"That's too bad, because neither one of you have a choice."

Sookie looked back at Eric fearfully her heart dropping like 50 tons of lead, it actually physically hurt her and made her feel sick to even think of such a thing.

"You may begin." The Magister ordered as Eric approached, he nodded to Eloisa and she went over and held out a stake threatening Eric. Sookie met his gaze once more reaching out to him. She knew it was hopeless now she had come to expect it. Swallowing she turned to him not quite sure what to say. His expression was unreadable as he thought about how quickly things had crumbled.

Eric respected vampire law, even fought for it, and was a law abiding vampire for the most part, he had worked hard to get to this point, but right now, he wished he could slay every bystander in the arena, starting with this Bitch Eloisa, and he might have made the effort to if it hadn't been for Sookie standing here before him. He looked into her pleading eyes, his blue eyes bearing down into hers as he fought himself to maintain a level head. She was his true acquilles heal in all of this. But he could not hate her, or spite her, or even be angry with her. He just wanted her to be safe and happy. Realizing in that moment that he did indeed love her, no matter how much he denied it. Love would get a vampire killed, and that's exactly what was going to happen here.

"Eric…" Sookie whispered reaching out to him. The tears were running down her face now and forehead creased in anguish and she spoke quietly…

"Im so sorr…"

But before she could finish, his lips crushed hers in an end of the earth, last independence day, world series level ball of passion and fury, love and pain, tortured kind of kiss. Sookie clung to him and she kissed him back with her whole body leaning on his for support.

"I hate to interrupt your little make out session, but we do have a death sentence to carry out." The Magister replied snidely.

Eric pulled back and glared at him. Sookie shook her head grabbing Eric's hands in desperation and she asked him...

"Can we just have some privacy together, to say...to say goodbye?" Sookie looked back at Eric sadly grasping at straws to kill time, remembering what Pam had told her earlier. But she was a desperate woman. Eric looked back at her strangely wondering what more she could possibly have to say to him other than goodbye.

"Now that would be more like a favor than a sentence....And I don't think you're in a position to be negotiating favors Miss. Stackhouse."

She looked back at Eric finding comfort in his eyes....

He wasn't afraid. He would never fear death. Believing that becoming a vampire was the best thing that ever happened to him, he embraced his undead ness. Never predicting in hundreds of years that he would feel this way when the time came. That a woman could unravel him. Now he understood how someone like Helen of Troy was the face that could launch thousands of ships to war. But he did not regret it. He looked into her eyes concentrating on her face, memorizing her for whatever afterlife he may or may not have, he wanted to remember her.

Shaking her head, she could see the look in Eric's gaze, he was letting go, and she wasn't ready yet, so she just blurted out the first thing that came to her mind...

"Marry us?"

Sookie didn't dare look back at Eric in that moment; sure he would be stunned into shock. And she would be correct as Eric studied her face to see if this was indeed Sookie Stackhouse and not some possessed woman posing as his girlfriend. The Magister found her quite comical though and he repeated her request...

"Marry you? Like common law man and wife? Is that how our dear Mr. Northman wants to go out, married to his Pet?"

The crowd started laughing and Sookie looked back at Eric pleading with her eyes and she explained softly...

"I love him...and I...I want him to leave this world as my husband...."

Getting down off his chair, the magister hopped off the hatchback, intrigued now he stepped up to Sookie, very intimidating and he asked her with a sneer...

"And you would be willing to kill your husband after you've wed and he has turned you?"

Eric flinched for a quick second. It was barely recognizable, but when he realized how they were going to kill him...after...after Sookie was made Vampire, after she married him. It was enough to make him sick. He no longer believed in the Vampire code. He no longer believed in any of it. It was a farce. If they could do this to someone like him? They could do it to any vampire and they could do worse.

Sookie looked back at Eric now painfully. She didn't know what to say to that, how to answer, she needed more time dammit! Creasing her brows she finally nodded and replied refusing to back down..

"I would."

Eric felt a phantom sting pierce his dead heart. Although it was clear as day Sookie was going to fight this every step of the way, he didn't want it to end like this. No not this way. He didn't want her to be the one to kill him. And the Magister turned his attentions back on Eric asking him...

"What about you Mr. Northman? Would you agree to these terms?"

All eyes were on Eric now with interest. If he said yes, he would be scrutinized and left in memory as a disgrace to their kind, once staked, probably left to rot on the dusty field in a mound of goop....but if he said no...

He looked back at Sookie now, afraid for her, for the kind of person she would become after he turned her. Not believing in marriage or anything close to its kind, it meant nothing to him as a vampire...but...he could do it?...For love? Her eyes caught his glint in answer and he finally replied with a nod, looking back at the Magister...

"Yes...I will marry her!"

The sound of the crowd was inexplicably quiet for such a moment. If Vampires could gasp in surprise, they probably would have heard about 20 gasps right about then, but instead they just got a pair of raised brows cast at them by the Magister, and he stepped up closer announcing to the crowd...

"Well then I guess we will have a wedding!"

Looking back at Eric and Sookie he replied lowly with a smug grin...

"How very Romeo and Juliet of you both!" He smirked at them both standing there with bewildered expressions on their face.

The Vampires began to laugh at the humor in it and Eric kept his gaze low. He had mixed feelings about all of it, but he felt that this was the right thing to do. If he had a living heart, he would most likely feel it beat right now in anxiousness. And Sookie looked over at him and nodded, putting her hand around his arm as the Magister called them over to him...

"Come along children, we don't have all night!'

Sookie walked over hanging onto Eric's arm as if it was her last lifeline and they stood before the Magister as he smiled back at them...

"This has to be the first." He mused and looked back at the crowd knowing they wanted a show, and he was going to give them one, he cleared his throat and held the gold fist of his walking stick outward in a ceremonial way...

"Do you Sookie Stackhouse, take Eric Northman to be your vampire wed husband?"

Sookie looked back at Eric, a momentary look of love and longing in her eyes and she replied quietly...

"I do."

Turning to Eric, the Magister asked him..."And do you Eric Northman, take this human, your pet (he couldn't resist tossing that in) as your common law wife?"

Eric looked like he was ready to bite the Magisters head off, but when he turned to Sookie and met her gaze, he knew what his answer would be, not taking his eyes off her...

"Yes, I do..." Eric replied lowly.

The Magister smiled satisfied he upheld his part of the bargain and he replied..."Good, then by the power vested in me and the Vampire Council of America, I now pronounce you vampire and pet!"

Eric flipped his eyes back at the Magister, knowing he loved to rub salt in the wound but he couldn't do or say anything else because Sookie was pulling him down to kiss her. His lips collided with hers in a romantic tangle and then all bad blood was forgotten in that moment.

And what a moment it was, but unfortunately as romantic and beautiful as it was, it was short lived when the Magisters voice brought them back down to Earth….

"Enough! I have fulfilled my part of the bargain, Vampire its time to take your last meal!"

If looks could kill and vampires weren't already dead, the Magister would be squashed like a bug right now after the angry stare Eric cast him.

Sookie looked around fearfully, wondering where on earth Pam was. She was expecting her interruption by now, but maybe she wasn't coming? Her dark thoughts told her and her face fell crushed in hopelessness all over again.

"Don't be scared human, this wont take long, not with blood as old as he is…." The Magister replied and he added as Sookie glared back at him…

"Now let your husband make you his…"

She met Eric's gaze with hesitance, but she could never fear him and he took her hand. This had been his biggest fantasy, to turn Sookie…But not like this, not here or now…He didn't want to do this now, she wasn't ready, he wasn't ready to say goodbye…

Looking back at the Magister however, Eric knew he had no choice. If he didn't turn her, one of them would, or worse yet, they would kill her. Believing this was the way to save Sookie's life, he held his hand out to her slowly…

She looked into his eyes for guidance and her hand found his…

"I promise it wont hurt." He assured her quietly and she nodded stepping up to him. All of the vampires were watching on hungrily, fangs extended waiting for the blood exchange to take place. It was like a high for them. And, Eric leaned in to kiss Sookie softly one last time on the mouth before his own fangs extended…

He bent down and licked the spot on her neck that he had chosen and Sookie whispered to him…

"Go slow…I want this to last." Trying to signal him with her eyes to stall like she was. But Sookie wasn't sure if Eric had understood her, swallowing in nervousness.

His lips brushed her neck and Sookie closed her eyes, clenching them shut as she felt the familiar sting of his fangs break the skin on her neck, but Eric was right, it didn't hurt. It felt wonderful infact, like an elixer of their body chemistry, and they belonged to each other now, which made it even more beautiful.

Eric had gotten one taste of her sweet savory blood, when he knew instantly that this wasn't right. He licked her wound sensually, sucking her blood, when he looked back at the Magistrate who was watching with amusement.

His reflexes were lightning fast as he let go of Sookie, her weak knees caused her body to drop down to the ground and Eric's hands were on the other Vampires throat. It all happened so quickly, Sookie had just blinked once when Eric was standing next to her and then he was trying to kill the other Vampire.

"Eric!" She gasped trying to warn him of attack as the Magister lunged back at him sinking his teeth into Eric's shoulder. Eric howled pulled away ripping his skin from the Magisters teeth and then he came back with a fury gashing at his neck with hungry fangs.

The other vampires were all crowding in around them now just waiting for a piece of kill and Sookie watched them wearily her heart pounding in nervous suspense…

"Eloisa!" The Magister yelled, as Eric overpowered him and all of the sudden Sookie felt a sharp pair of nails dig into her throat…

"No! Get Off Me!" Sookie shouted trying to struggle and shrug her away, fight back, but it was pointless, and then Eric noticed. It gave the Magister just enough time to pull the dagger from his gold fisted walking stick. Taking the upper hand he held the knife to Eric's throat…And growled…

"Sounds like were going with plan B, I get to kill you and she gets to watch!" Eric tried to jerk away but his grip was too strong. And he ran the blade along Eric's throat….

"ERIC!!!!!!!" Sookie screamed

She knew it, this was it, and this was the end. She couldn't bear to watch, looking down squeezing her eyes shut as if it were a bad nightmare. Sookie couldn't believe after everything shed been through, it would end like this. Feeling tears sting her eyes, she expected to open them and find his decapitated body lying there. But she couldn't force herself to look. And then she heard a voice that she thought had come from her head, but it was earthshakingly loud.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

The vampires all cleared way making a path for this newcomer, the one who demanded such loyalty and respect and the Magister let go of Eric dropping the dagger in fear.

"Your Majesty! I am carrying out punishment for his betrayal!"

"BETRAYAL?" She asked angrily, her rich brown hair was glowing in the moonlight and she looked like a statue. Sookie gasped at the spectrum she made. It was enchanting and horrifying all at the same time. Looking back at Eric, she was just thankful he was all right.

The Magister nodded and bowed his hand, but the lady Vampire was having none of it as she strode up to him and grabbed him by his throat, looking him square in the eye with a lethal glare…

"Tell me dear Magister….why is this human here in your custody, when she should be in Baton Rouge right now with me?"

He looked back at her baffled and confused and then she walked over to Eric and she asked him after he bowed his head to her…

"Were you protecting this woman so that she may be brought to service me?"

Eric gazed at Sookie wearily knowing indeed he wasn't, but he had a strong instinct to humor her in this moment, an instinct that told him he might be able to get out of here alive if he lied. And then he looked back at the woman and he answered….

"Yes, your Majesty. I was."

"Your Majesty!" The Magister began trying to defend himself…"I was merely upholding our laws, I would have turned her back to you had I known who she was, that you wanted her."

She cut him off…

"Silence, I will speak with the human now!"

She turned to Sookie and Sookie felt her face grow pale. She looked back at Eric who signaled her with his eyes to just play it cool and the vampire addressed her…

"Hello Sookie, I am the Queen of Louisiana, Queen Sophie Anne…"

"Pleased to meet you." Sookie replied politely thinking well at least her grams would be proud of her for having manners at a time like this. She could barely hear her over the sound of her heart thumping so loudly, and the Queen asked her…

"Was Mr. Northman bringing you to see me?"

Sookie looked back from Eric to the Magister and then back to the Queen, not quite knowing what to say. She saw Pam come out of the shadows along with Chow and Bill and Sookie realized they must have had something to do with this. But how would she explain the gap in time between when Eric was taken in and when she got here, she didn't want to screw up again and Sookie finally found her reply...

"I had intended to find him and ask him to be my private escort so I could meet with you."

The Queen looked back at Bill once for confirmation and he nodded signaling that he had agreed with Sookie and Sookie looked back at him thankfully.

And then her hard cold eyes turned back to the Magisters and she asked him...

"So what is this human, and her body guard doing here with you???" The Queen demanded to know, her eyes challenging him.

The Magister for the first time in centuries was at a loss for words and he finally replied surrendering...

"They were just on their way to see you, your Majesty."

Smiling to herself, Queen Sophie Ann cast the crowd a satisfied look and she replied...

"Yes I thought so." She answered smugly as her eyes remained low as if in thought, she finally concluded...

"We will be on our way now, Mr. Northman, Miss. Stackhouse!"

The Queen summoned them and Sookie reluctantly followed. She wasn't normally as agreeable with Vampires but she knew the sooner she got out of here with Eric the better. Waiting for Eric to come over, he still had a strange look on his face. He didn't like to be out of the loop so to speak. But his intellect and instinct told him to go along with the facade.

"Bill have my assistant Andre handle our dear friend the Magister." The Queen ordered him and Bill nodded.

Sookie met Bills gaze for a brief moment realizing he had a hand in this. Thankful to him she creased her brows in empathy as Eric took her hand. She was afraid to show Eric or anyone just how thankful she was that he was alive, that they both were still alive, having the urge to throw her arms around him and kiss him, but this small single gesture of his hand taking hers meant more than he would ever know. She knew nothing about this Queen or if they could trust her, but Sookie felt like she was their golden ticket out of here, and it didn't take much convincing when she knew the alternative.

Eric found Pam's gaze in the crowd as they walked out. He somehow knew she had a hand in this. It had been an emotional night, even for a vampire. And she bowed her head as the queen strode by, lips curving into a smile when her master passed her.

He nodded his head to her hoping that once this was over he could get his bearings back. Being the strong willful in control vampire he prided himself on being. Not even sure what happened here. One minute he was getting married and the next he thought those minutes would be his last.

Looking back at Sookie she looked up at him and smiled squeezing his hand in affirmation of her commitment to him, but it meant much more than she would ever know, much much more.

-----------------------

He slammed her against the hard wall with force crashing his lips down on hers as if he hadn't drunk in a thousand years. Sookie thrust her tongue in his mouth hungrily and Eric pulled her legs up in his strong arms. Both of them frantic and starving for each other as her hands and limbs wriggled in his arms…

"Eric…" Sookie gasped wanting him to devour her right now. He couldn't keep his hands off her, not even if the sun was blazing his body alive.

It was their first moment alone all evening, since everything had happened, since they were now staying on Queen Sophie Anne's expansive Baton Rouge estate.

She grabbed the pole of the king size dark stained oak four-poster bed to steady herself as his tongue dove into her mouth igniting a small fire between them.

Sookie began pulling at his tattered black shirt. From the looks of the fabric it appeared as if Eric had been through hell and back, but his body had healed beautifully and his physique was nothing short of extraordinary. He told her nothing of his time away from her and had no desire to. She ran her warm hands over his chest, but he thrusted her up higher. His manhood was ragingly hard…

"Not tonight." He commanded in whisper not wanting to deal with any foreplay and Sookie looked up at him, waiting and watching on the edge of her seat for his next move. This was after all their wedding night, Sookie recalled, wondering if Eric was thinking about that right now.

But Sookie didn't even register her next thought when she heard her panties rip, followed by her bra. Her tiny frame wrapped around his hard long strong body, he kissed her again when Sookie didn't think she could take anymore foreplay, she felt his hardness part her folds and shove her back against the oak poster of the bed. Sookie cried in pleasure, the sound of her voice ripping out of her as he spread her thighs and began to thrust hard. Seeing stars, Sookie knew Eric was definitely not thinking about sentiments of their wedding right now. This was pure carnal lust and need, and she couldn't help but surrender to him, her body was his through and through. It was a celebration of life and death. Seeing another haze of blinding white stars flash before her eyes as her head fell back in ecstasy.

Sookie figured they could talk about important things like being married and her working for the Queen of Louisiana tomorrow. Nothing, not even a hurricane, tsunami, forest fire, or any other force of nature could keep her from making love to her new husband


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note**: Just wanted to thank the readers again for reviewing. It means alot to me. And Im so glad you have stuck with this fict along the way. I wanted to give you a heads up. Im going to wrap this fiction up shortly. Im thinking right now, either tying it up in two chapters, or one final chapter with an epilogue. We'll see how much comes out in the next one. Thanks again for reading and I hope you like this new one! xoxo

**Ma Cherie Amore**

_**Part 12**_

Nearly a week had passed in Baton Rouge for Sookie and Eric. She had reluctantly agreed to work on a case for the Queen if it meant it paid Eric's price for freedom and standing in the Vampire community. The Queen had gotten him back his license and Registration as Sheriff of Area 5 and offered them both room and board on her extensive grounds, full use of the facilities, whatever Sookie wanted to eat, it was hers, as well as an expense account at the local shopping center and a stipend. Sookie was more than delighted that her needs were being so well taken care of but there was still this nagging feeling in the back of her head. She felt manipulated in a way, like she was tricked to get here, and she didn't like that feeling. And the fact that Eric was just going along with it wasn't helping. She quickly realized despite their differences, Vampires held to a pretty strict code of conduct, and apparently whatever the Queen said was law.

But he was cranky sometimes too. She wasn't sure if he was regretting the wedding thing, marrying her? They hadn't really gotten a chance to talk about it, Sookie thought back on it in realization. Every time she brought it up, he'd find another excuse to woo her back into bed. Or she was just too busy with the investigation. And of course, she'd never had so much sex. It was kind of an unofficial honeymoon after all. And she was thrilled to have him back with her safe and sound. She had missed him and he her and they were both afraid to let the other out of their site for long. Despite their differences, they did have that in common. And good lord, he could go sometimes till the early hours of dawn, leaving Sookie drenched and passed out next to him. Because of Eric, Sookie sometimes couldn't even drag herself out of bed until 2 in the afternoon sometimes. Yes things had definitely changed; she was living in the Vampire world now.

Even though she loved Eric, part of Sookie missed her world too. She wished instead of having to call Tara, she could actually be here with her talking about what a bonehead her brother was, or Sam and his stoic advice and support. Or even the jackasses at Merlottes held a certain innocent charm when she reminisced about things.

Sookie had gone out to lounge by the pool earlier taking a break from her work and then dusk approached and she decided to go back into the house and take a shower. She went back into her and Eric's room where Eric was still resting looking all Adonis like on the bed, naked except for a lone pair of sheets expertly wrapped around his private areas and she felt a heat grow inside her. Brushing it off she realized she needed that shower stat if she was going to keep her game plan on today and she yanked at her towel wrap. She had to talk to Eric about serious relationship stuff. Like where was this going? Did he feel for her the same way she did for him? And did she even expect to get a rational answer about thoughts and feelings on their relationship out of a thousand year old Vampire?

Her towel fell to the floor at her feet. Looking forward to the shower and warming up or cooling off in her case, Sookie took her hair out of it's binder letting it cascade over her shoulders and then she walked over towards the bathroom, tugging at her bikini top she was about to go into the bathroom and melt into the shower when she heard a groggy voice from behind…

"Take it all off lover…" Sookie smiled to herself as she pretended not to notice him, playing coy, and replied over her shoulder…

"I have a busy day ahead of me, no time for strip teasing tonight…." Sookie dared to turn her head back and she met Eric's gaze with a wicked glint. And then the sparks re-ignited. He had been watching her as she came in and he licked his lips. They were both obviously on the same page with wanting each other and he reached out to her…

"Come back to bed my darling, I promise to help relieve some of that tension the pool missed…"

She scoffed. He just wanted her for sex! Sookie thought. That was abundantly clear. He didn't give a rat's ass about her tension, she was sure.

Sookie came back striding over to him, her face a contortion of shared humor and disbelief at his arrogance and she poked him in the chest…

"Your unbelievable do you know that?"

Eric reached out and pulled her down to the bed with him, his strong arms held her securely and he replied smartly…

"Of course I do…"

But of course he took her insult to be more sexual, or Eric was playing with her, and he pressed his soft and tender lips to her cheek from behind. Kissing the side of her face up and down.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing." Sookie replied moaning as his lips found her favorite spot, in the cavern where her jaw and neck met, and it made her eyes flutter…

"And what am I doing?" Eric breathed as his hands skimmed her trim naked tummy and reached to dip down into the vee of her bikini bottoms.

"Uh…Eric!" Sookie moaned feelings his long fingers curl into her sensitive folds and then he began to rub her…

"We have to…" She started panting and then his tongue flicked her earlobe and she swallowed heavily as he whispered coaxing out her voice, it was like an elixir for him. She was so wet and he was so hungry and hard, wanting her like his drug, he asked her as his liquid velvet voice coated her silky skin..

"We have to what?"

His other hand came up to push one of her bikini bra cups down, as his fingers kept stroking her under her panties, rubbing against her most sensitive places and Sookie felt her orgasm build up…

"We have to….(She tried to answer her eye lids fluttered concentrating on what she had intended to say to him before she got here, she was going to think about exactly how she would confront Eric on their current arrangements, especially the marriage part, but as usual her own private Casanova was winning in the battle of wills, and she moaned again, feeling her body climb its peak as his hands continued to work their magic) Ohhhhhhhh!"

She clenched hard around him as the first wave of pleasure bubbled over, and there were many more to follow. Sookie knew like prey to her predator, she was powerless to resist his assaults this time, as it was every time.

-------------------------------------

"Hey Sam!" Tara smiled at him as she came in to start her shifts at Merlottes that evening.

"Hey Tara." Sam greeted her from behind the bar. He was reloading the glassware under the counter and Tara told him as she grabbed her apron and put it on…

"I heard from Sookie today."

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked with piqued curiosity. He had worried about Sookie and what she was doing there with those vampires and he asked her…

"So what did she say?"

Tara looked over at Sam knowing he wouldn't want to hear part of Sookie's news. Tara thought she'd let Sookie tell them herself who she just decided to up and marry. She especially wanted to keep it low key so Jason wouldn't find out. That boy had a hot head when it came to his sister and vampires. And Tara turned away wiping down the counter trying to act busy…

"She's good, thinks she might be able to come home in a couple days, she feels like she's on the verge of solving the case…"

Sam nodded to himself and he dried off a couple of glasses that were still wet from the dishwasher…

"That's good, we'll have to throw her a welcome back party…" Tara nodded and she replied…

"I'm already on it…She said she was going to call me when they decided to head back and I figured we could surprise her."

Sam nodded with a smile. He noticed a flinch in Tara's gaze however, feeling like something was off and Sam walked over to Tara and asked her…

"Is there something you're not telling me Tara?"

Tara looked back at him her brows creased trying to look at him like he was asking a crazy question and she shook her head and answered with snark…

"Ah no, you think the goddamn world revolves around secrets Im keeping for Sookie Stackhouse?"

Tara shook her head and grabbed a shot of vodka from behind the bar. She wanted to start things off right after all. Even though her leg was still in a brace she was still coming to work goddamit, and she didn't need this interrogation. She needed a night off from vampires and drunken ass holes. But Sam remained steadfast continuing his questions. There was something Tara wasn't telling him and he was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Come with me." Sam ordered her and he glared out at the bar. There was one patron sitting at the end, and he wasn't going anywhere. Nursing his beer like it was his last drink on earth, Sam tugged at Tara's arm…

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doin? Just cause we slept together like 2 months ago doesn't give you the right to jerk me around!" Tara spat back.

Tara's eyes were ablaze now and Sam closed his office door behind them.

"What's going on Tara???"

Tara looked at him and shook her head in annoyance and she asked him…

"You just never give up do you?"

Sam remained persistent in waiting however and Tara finally stomped her foot and she replied…

"Fine, if you must know, Sookie got married, to that Vampire Eric, so when she gets back I'm throwing her an engagement/shower/reception/wedding whatever party, Okay?"

Sam's jaw went slack when he heard that Sookie had gotten married to that Vampire. Jesus Christ, did she even think about or know what she was getting into? Closing his eyes in regret for her he clenched his jaw for a minute. And Tara looked back at him strangely, finally she couldn't stand the silence anymore and she replied…

"Yeah see why I didn't say anything?"

Rolling her eyes, Tara put her hand on her hip and she turned around replying to Sam over her shoulder…

"If you don't mind, I'm going back to work."

Sam didn't even hear Tara, glaring at a spot on the floor.

"Son of a bitch!" He muttered under his breath. Sookie was definitely out of his realm of help now. He surely didn't put much stock in Eric, and he thought Sookie was very naive if she thought she could trust a one thousand year old vampire.

------------------------

"Oh no you don't!" Sookie rejected the new onslaught of advances. They had been making love for the last hour and in a short bout of temporary sanity, Sookie realized she did have a purpose other than sex. Rolling out of bed, it had taken all of her strength to scamper away this time as she slid off the huge four-poster bed scrambling for whatever scrap of clothing she could find. She had to cover up and she had to not think of sex and not tempt Eric so they could have their talk.

Envisioning the most unsexy thing she could think of, Sookie thought of the night the magister had a dagger to Eric's neck and he almost died. Yeah that did the trick. Like a bucket of ice cold water over her head.

"So you like the chase do you?" Eric asked sliding his legs over his side of the bed with a sexy coy smirk and Sookie held her arms out to block him. Insisting…

"No! You're going to put some pants on and we're going to talk, NOW!"

Sookie ordered. But god he did look entirely yummy. It didn't matter that he had spent the whole last hour ravishing her and she thought maybe it had been the best sex they'd had yet, but their relationship had to be about more than just sex right?

Eric sighed and he finally replied regretfully standing up looking around for his clothes…

"Very well, anything for my lover."

Sookie met his gaze with creased brows. And that was another thing, he always called her his lover now, but lover wasn't a serious relationship, it was a romantic entangle wasn't it? You didn't get married to your lover did you?

"Why do you call me that?" Sookie asked while jamming her feet into the biggest pair of pants she owned.

"Call you what lover?"

"That!" Sookie insisted diving her arms into a huge flannel shirt. And Eric frowned…

"You don't like it when I call you my lover?"

The spot between her forehead creased not wanting to pick a fight right now and she sighed and turned to him and Sookie asked Eric point blank, facing him as he put on a black tee.

"Why did you agree to marry me?"

Eric looked back at her and sighed realizing what this was about. He almost regretted saying yes, because he had a feeling she might start to get all domesticated and emotional about it on him.

"Because you asked me to." He replied firmly and Sookie blinked her eyes throwing her arms up in the air in frustration….

"Then why have you been avoiding this discussion all week, we haven't talked about it for even a second, every time I…I try to talk to you about it you change the subject!"

Eric met her gaze with creased brows, stress lines he rarely ever showed on his fine porcelain skin and he asked Sookie confused…

"What is there to talk about? It's a ceremony for humans, probably not even legal by your state law…Vampires most certainly never get married."

Sookie's eyes grew big and round and she asked him as her temper grew and she paced the floor…

"So your saying it means nothing to you? It was just a whim, never to be spoken of again?"

Of all the nerve! Sookie thought angrily.

"That's not what I said!" Eric replied growing upset now. And Sookie shook her head…

"What kind of plans did you think we had together, I just stay with you in hiding forever and only go out at night like one of your dead friends, do you think that arrangement would make me happy?" Sookie asked.

"You're not in hiding, and I have no idea what our living arrangements will be down the road. When you're a Vampire…" Eric began to explain but was cut off; Sookie finished his sentence for him however…

"When you're a Vampire rules of commitment don't apply? We just live in your world end of story??"

Sookie huffed angry now; she had thought it meant more to him. Yes it was a fluke with the timing, and Eric almost getting killed, and hell, it was one of the least romantic places one could have ever chosen and that damn Magister was an ass, but when he said yes and they looked into each others eyes, she felt it. That feeling she had always dreamed of feeling since she was a little girl, planning her own wedding in their little town church wearing a dress of white, with her family and friends in attendance.

She had none of that. She didn't even get to plan it or have her brother or friends present! With every second that passed her blood ran from simmer to boil, and she was about to flip out.

Eric tried to calm her down, not liking to see her upset and he didn't know shit about dealing with these crazy vivid emotions and he shook his head…

"You're over reacting Sookie!" He replied calmly.

"What did you say???" She asked him her brown eyes big and round and on the verge of burning a hole into him.

'Oh shit!' Eric thought, knowing he had really gotten himself in deep water now and then Sookie just went off on him.

"I don't even know how long I'll live, you'll always stay YOU and Ill grow old and decrepit. Do you have any idea how creepy that will look when you still look 30 and I'm 60??? (She was pacing faster now, all fired up) And then let's not forget you're a Vampire and I'm a human! I mean chances are one in one thousand will accept that! And it's not even legally recognized by the law! Yeah try walking into city hall and giving them a wedding certificate with the name of a man who died 1,000 years ago! And to top it all off, it was the most unromantic, dark and twisted wedding I could ever imagine! It was nothing like I had envisioned hoped and dreamed that my wedding would some day be like! (She strode over to him and pushed him back with her index finger answering him as if he asked her a question) YES, it meant something to me, it's supposed to mean something; you don't get married if it doesn't mean anything! And now I find, after all that, after all we went through, it doesn't mean diddly squat to you?"

Eric closed his eyes and sighed, replying with controlled frustration…

"Sookie!"

She shook her head adamantly going over to the door, she had had enough, this was going nowhere fast, and Sookie replied angrily…

"OH NO, WE'RE DONE HERE, WE CAN GET AN ANNAULMENT OR WHATEVER, BUT I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD ABOUT OUR MARRIAGE FROM YOU!!!!!!"

Opening the door she was ready to bolt when Sookie practically crashed into Pam, Chow, and Bill. And judging by the looks on each of their faces, they had all heard the tail end of their argument.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Sookie exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air. She obviously wasn't going anywhere now. And Pam was the first to enter, stepping by Sookie, she replied meeting Eric's gaze with a coy look…

"Well I guess congratulations are in Order!"

Smiling wickedly back at Sookie, Pam thought this was too much. And, Eric? Looking up at him she noted if his face could color in red, it would be a deep crimson shade by now. That Sookie made his blood boil! He wanted to find something to smash, anything, a vase, a bowl! But now he was stuck here with Pam and her mocking eyes. And to top it all off Bill and Chow were here too. God this was humiliating.

"Yes congratulations!" Bill replied resentfully in his deep southern accent, stepping into the room as well next to Pam, and Chow followed, not bothering to comment. Sookie felt horrible now. Not only did she not have her get away, but she had to deal with the Mod squad and her ex Bill finding out that she got hitched to Eric. God, could things go any worse???

"So is this where you chose to spend your little honeymoon?" Pam asked with a chipper laugh, and Eric ordered her…

"Shut up Pam!"

Smirking back at him she shook her head and looked back at Sookie and patted her arm…

"Well at least you won't have to worry about monotonous and boring from him, he is anything but!"

Sookie's eyes flared, but she tried to keep her anger under wraps. She looked back at Eric through the sides of her eyes, wishing she could be on the opposite end of the planet right now. As far away from him as humanly possible at least.

And Bill finally began…

"The Queen called, she had to go away on a personal trip, but she wants us all to look after you and keep you on hand if you're willing for any other investigative work."

"And you 'All' had to come here to tell us that?" Sookie asked them bluntly, obviously not intimidated by any of them. But Bill answered…

"I came here to tell you that Charlie, the man you exposed while after questioning was arrested today, they found the signature seals in his files. And you can go home now." Bill added regretfully, a bitterness to his tone.

Sookie closed her eyes and then Pam replied…

"Chow and I came here to go over the Vampire contracts for Fangtasia, a few of them are up for renewal."

Eric looked back at Pam thinking this was the worst possible time she could drop by to talk business and he looked back at her in hesitation for a moment.

Sookie however had no problem getting down to her own business and she cut them all off…

"Well if I'm done here, I'm going home, so Ill see you all whenever I see you." She cast Eric a look of contempt and Eric pursed his lips. Sookie however didn't linger and she budged past Bill and Chow.

Eric knew he had screwed up. He didn't know how, but somehow he messed up and for some reason wanted to make things right with her. Looking back at Pam and Chow, Eric replied sternly running a hand through his long hair…

"Make it quick."

----------------------------------------

About 15 minutes later, Eric got in his car and decided to test the speed limit using his lead weighted foot. He scanned the roads for cops, and luckily for both he and the on duty officer in that county, he didn't run into any.

Eric had had a hard time adjusting this week. It wasn't so much the being married thing, but he blamed himself for how close Sookie had come to being put in harms way. One slip up at that Tribunal and they could have killed her no problem. And then with this entire Queen business and her working behind his back to get Sookie to work for her, it bothered him. He couldn't take care of her. He considered himself an upstanding Vampire citizen, but even Eric had his limits. And living under the Queens roof…made him extra cranky.

It was true, Eric didn't see marriage the same way Sookie had explained it. Infact the last time he could relate to marriage was when he was a human. It had been a thousand years since he had seen it in practice and back then it was more of a business arrangement. A few goats and a sheep or two, plus a dowry if they were rich enough to provide and that was it.

He sighed again thinking, women! Not only women, but also a human woman! But obviously there was a clear reason for him following Sookie in his car right now, he thought. So maybe he could try things her way for awhile. See how it worked.

He pulled up the long drive to her house, just seeing her break lights go out. He had caught up to her just as she was getting out of her car and Sookie strode towards her stairs.

"Sookie wait!" Eric commanded. But Sookie shook her head adamantly. She had called Tara in the car and told her she was coming home, all Sookie wanted to do was take a hot bath and go to bed early for once and she shook her head…

"Don't Eric, lets just call it a night for now okay?"

Eric however wasn't going to take her brush off as an answer and he took her arm and swung her back around to face him. Deciding he was going to make her listen to him he replied…

"No, you got up on your soapbox, now it's my turn."

He loosened his grip and Sookie slid out of his grasp crossing her arms she looked back at him expectantly and Eric finally concluded…

"I'm moving in with you!"

Sookie looked back at him strangely for a moment, not quite following…

"Excuse me?"

And Eric explained…"You need someone to take care of you, and your husband should be that man…I want to be that man."

She creased her brows in empathy for him. She had to give Eric credit, he was trying, closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. It was true; they did have their issues. And she could just as easily tell him to go to hell right now. Sookie could use some time alone to think. But he did seem earnest and he had taken the first step trying to meet her halfway. Sookie looked back into his large blue eyes, realizing she couldn't say no to him. It was virtually impossible when he looked at her like that. And she finally answered…

"Alright…but nothing has to be a permanent arrangement, let's just see how this works first, okay?" She hadn't lived with Eric long enough to know how many vampire callers he had and how much traffic they might be expecting.

Eric nodded his head. And Sookie swallowed, realizing that they were really going to do this. They were really going to start a married relationship. She felt butterflies in her stomach and she took Eric's hand nervously and offered…

"Well then I better give you the grand tour of home sweet home."

Eric chuckled at her humor and as they approached the dark house he whispered into her ear as she unlocked the door…

"You have to invite me in."

Sookie smirked to herself thinking she could really have a lot of fun with this if she and Eric were ever fighting. By rescinding her invitation, he was banned from the house. And she pushed open the door and invited Eric in. Once inside after the door shut he reached down surprising Sookie by placing a hot kiss on her mouth. Eric whispered to her under her warm mouth…

"How about you give me a naked tour first?" Smirking wickedly she clicked the lights on, and to her very own shock, all of her friends were standing there, and they yelled…

"SURPRISE!!!"

Sookie's face was a complimentary shade of beet red and Eric looked back at them with his confidant smirk. Looking back at Sookie he asked her with a smile…

"Are you always greeted in his fashion?"

He could definitely get used to the reception if it was the case. Putting her hand on her face to cool it, Sookie finally got her voice back and she asked them…

"What are you guys doing here?"

Tara stepped forward with a smile and she placed a party hat on Sookie's head looking at Eric, Tara figured he probably wasn't the type to wear a party hat, looking back at him apprehensively briefly she finally answered Sookie and replied…

"It's your Wedding reception!"

"My what?" Sookie asked stunned.

"Our wedding reception darling." Eric answered with a bemused smile as the crowd looked back at him awkwardly. And Sookie finally smiled awkward, thinking this had to be the strangest party in her life, and she replied with mock gratuity…

"Well thank you everyone! That was so sweet of y'all"

Sookie looked back at Eric not sure what else to say. He hadn't even really met half of these people, not quite sure what to expect. And Eric finally replied charmingly…

"Yes, my new bride and I would like to extend an invitation for each and every one of you to stay here whenever you wish!"

He looked back at Sookie. Her face a mixed expression of shock and bewilderment, and she asked Tara dryly…

"Did you happen to get any refreshments? I could use something about now!"

About an hour later the party was in full swing. Sookie was talking with Tara and Sam in the kitchen, telling them what happened. Jason wasn't there still and Tara warned Sookie that he didn't know yet. She didn't want to get him all worked up about it.

Other neighbors had dropped by as well, like Hoyt and his mom, a few regular patrons from Merlottes. Sookie figured they all wanted to see her newest catch for themselves. In a small town like Bon Temps there wasn't much to talk about and this was probably headline news to them, Eric was talking to Arlene and Terry by the fireplace. Eric thought Terry seemed like an odd person, and Arlene was acting like a cornered piece of meat, looking back at Eric like he was a hungry tiger, but she smiled politely. Of course Eric paid no attention to her nervousness and he continued with his story about how Vampires were responsible for getting the country out of the Great Depression.

"So we had started an underground bootlegging operation in New Orleans and the whole act flourished across the country…If it wasn't for liquor establishments, who know's where we might be today."

Arlene just stared back at him in awe and Terry patted his shoulder….

"That's fascinating man!"

"Well it's not as fascinating as…"

But before Eric could continue, he was cut off by a door slam. It was Jason and he was looking pretty pissed. His eyes scanned the room, seeking out someone in particular. Flashing in anger when his gaze met Eric's but he was a man on a mission. Stomping past the crowd by the entryway, he made his way back to the kitchen.

Eric looked back at Terry and Arlene and he set down his true blood on the mantle and replied…

"Will you excuse me…"

Eric followed Jason into the kitchen, sure wherever that man was, trouble ensued and he got there just in time to hear Jason tear a new one into Sookie.

"DO YOU WANNA TELL ME WHAT THE HELL POSESSED YOU TO MARRY A BLOODSUCKER?"

"Jason, cut it out!" Tara insisted angrily but Jason just shrugged her off…

"This is family business Tara, and I sure as hell aint gonna stand by while my little Fangbanger sister takes our family name down into the gutter with her!"

"That's enough!" Sam ordered but Jason wasn't hearing anything of it.

Sookie just met Jason's gaze with a look of bewilderment. And he shook his head spitefully…

"What were you thinking?" Jason demanded from her and Sookie began to claw back…

"Don't you dare lecture me on our family name Jason Stackhouse! Your Tom Cat behavior alone has every bastard kid in the county wondering if you're their daddy!"

Jason nearly slapped her for that one. But Tara screamed his name so loud practically every human in the room went partially deaf afterwards…

"JASON!!!!!!!!!!"

He looked back at her and Tara shook her head angrily and she replied through clenched jaw…

"I swear to god, if you lay one finger on her, were through and I aint never looking back."

Jason met Tara's gaze with contempt. Clearly his hot head was on fire right about now. And then he saw Eric standing there in the doorway looking at him. And he strode over to him…

"And YOU!"

"Jason don't!" Sookie ordered him but Jason was having none of it and he lunged at Eric…

"Goddamn bloodsuckers, don't care about anything but killing and fucking good little Innocent girls!"

Jason tried to shove Eric, but shoving Eric was like trying to knock over a boulder. And Eric wasn't exactly thrilled with Jason's behavior. Pushing him back down with a strong force he replied sternly as he stepped over his crouched body…

"You will not speak about Sookie that way!" Eric's booming voice had a commanding presence and everyone was just watching Eric waiting to see what he would do next. There was a long silence in the room, no one dared to break it when Eric was standing there looking all threatening and finally a voice from behind broke everyone's stunned silence…

"Jason Stackhouse, you in here?" They all turned around to see Andy Bellefleur standing there. Jason had never been so thankful to see the man in his life and he stood up croaking out a response as he clung to the countertop to hold himself up…

"Yeah I'm in here Andy, what's going on?"

Andy's bulldog eyes met Jason's in a challenging manner and he announced…

"We're gonna take you down to the station Stackhouse!"

"What for?" Jason asked still shaken up from Eric trying to register what Andy was saying and Tara looked back at Andy puzzled.

"You're coming in for questioning on the whereabouts of Marcus Beaumont, we found his wallet in your truck outside!"

"What? That's, you can't search his vehicle without a warrant!" Tara insisted angrily, and Andy looked back at her insistently replying….

"That's true Miss Thornton, but do you really us to mess around with warrants and arrests? We're just bringing him in for questioning now."

Tara looked back at Jason helplessly, she knew with Jason, he might incriminate himself further if he fucked this up, but she didn't see what other choice he had. Nodding her head finally Tara replied limping to grab her purse…

"Fine, but I'm goin with you!"

Eric looked back at Sookie, remembering that night he went missing and how he had Pam discard of the body. Pam had pulled off all the information on the guy before they dumped him, and he remembered her telling him she had found a dry cleaning ticket in his jacket. It read Marcus Beaumont. Upon his recollection Eric suddenly wondered just how much he should tell Sookie about that night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note**: I just wanted to thank everyone again for the awesome reviews, it's really been wonderful encouragement in writing this fiction. And I have enjoyed it. So I have it mapped out now, I didn't want to end on 13 since it's an unlucky number hehe. So one more chapter coming plus an epilogue. Hopefully this will all come together. Anyway, thanks again and hope you enjoy it. :D

**Ma Cherie Amore**

_**Part 13**_

It had been a long night, after Sookie finally got the partygoers to head on home, assuring Sam she was going to be okay, he was the worst, he wouldn't go without her insistence that she was going to go right to bed.

She took a deep breath and looked back at her kitchen. It was a mess. Sookie sighed tiredly and went over to the counter as she began to gather all the glasses and put the food back in the fridge. Her feet moved sluggishly as she thought about the magnitude of her brother being taken in for questioning. Wondering what happened to Marcus. All three of them had been here at the house when he fled. Sookie would gladly testify in Jason's defense, even after his rudeness to her and Eric. But the truth was, Sookie was just exhausted over it all. She didn't know what happened to Marcus, but right now, she didn't really care.

When she was done with the dishes, Sookie figured she'd go upstairs and just crash in bed. She questioned where Eric had gone. Wondering if her brother actually scared 'him' of all people off and Sookie smiled to herself.

Dumping some half empty beer bottles down the sink, she felt a presence behind her, knowing Sookie had her answer as to where her big hunk of a Viking went. And she turned around with a tired smile and asked him…

"Do you have some kind of sick fascination with watching me clean up after everyone while I'm all sweaty and grimy."

Sookie turned around blowing a stray strand of hair out of her face as she wiped the back of her hand along her balmy forehead. Noticing that he was standing in her kitchen barefoot and in blue jeans, and she felt a wave of desire wash over her, even now after the long day she had. But he just looked so damn domesticated. And Eric finally replied.

"Yes, infact, that look is quite fetching on you my love." He smiled, enamorated by her infact, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and then his smile faded when he saw deeper into her eyes and the tired way she looked at him and felt a warm wave of concern for her and care wash through him.

"Well who knew the slave look would do it for you." Sookie flipped her eyes up, and she went back to wiping down the counter even though he was being his usual pompous self, and where was he when she was cleaning away? But she couldn't stay mad at him.

Eric had thought about what happened to her brother earlier and debated on telling Sookie about Marcus, but ultimately he decided, yes, he definitely would tell her. He didn't lie to her and he wasn't going to start now, but he wanted to put Sookie's needs first. Something inside of him told him that she was his priority. She should come first.

Sookie dumped a few more dishes in the sink, deciding this kitchen wasn't going to clean itself and she was too tired to argue, when she felt her body lift into the air in strong capable arms and she shrieked in surprise.

"Ahhh! What are you doing?" She asked feeling like she was a feather all of the sudden. He had lifted her with such strength. But Eric simply looked back into her eyes with a smirk he finally replied…

"I'm being your husband." He replied simply and hoisted her up higher.

"Eric!" She shrieked again feeling her stomach flip over and he smiled back at her confessing.

"I have a surprise for you."

Sookie looked back at him puzzled, wondering what on earth he had hidden up his sleeves, but Eric had the best poker face of anyone shed ever known, and it wasn't like she could go anywhere. He was so strong, so she just decided to surrender as she watched him and his strong jaw as he carried her up the stairs. She assumed he was taking her to the bedroom to 'relieve some of that tension' as Eric so eloquently put it, but Sookie was a little stilted when he stopped at her bathroom door and opened it.

Her jaw nearly dropped as he carried her inside and she was enveloped in heavenly lilac scented steam. Down below her feet was a heavenly looking bubble bath, adorned with rose petals and stargazer lilies from the garden out back. Candles of every size and taper lit the warm sweet scented room. And Sookie looked back at him in shock.

"How did you? When?"

But Eric shook his head and set her down gently on the cool tile and he helped to undress her. Slowly and sensually he ran his large hands under the hem of her shirt. Lifting it off over her head in one fluid motion. And Sookie looked back at him, still surprised, but so deeply touched by his romantic gesture, more in love with this vampire with each passing second as he undid the clasp of her bra, and her naked breasts fell. And then he unclasped the waist of her pants and they slid down onto the floor. Sookie was standing there naked before him, naked and vulnerable and he wanted nothing more than to ravish her right here. His little pure and innocent lover Sookie. She was his angel, heaven sent, biting back his half extended fangs, he closed his mouth in restraint, wanting her to rest first.

Leaning down Eric placed a soft kiss on her lips and helped her into the tub taking her hand. She eased into the steaming bath feeling the heavenly sea salts perk up her skin and Sookie hadn't let go of his hand, wanting him to join her, she pulled his hand into her chest. But he shook his head and kissed the side of her temple…

"Just relax."

Taking her hand in his he kissed the top and Sookie smiled at him. He had even made a towel rest for her head Sookie marveled as she felt her head press against the soft pillow.

"Thank you." She smiled back at him sweetly, holding his closed hand to her heart, Sookie kissed the top of it and then she finally leaned back and shut her eyes, letting his hand slip from hers as she relaxed. The happiest woman on earth right now.

Her smile widening when she heard music playing in the background. It was something she hadn't heard before, almost otherworldly, but it somehow captivated the moment, making everything so perfectly blissful. This was just what she needed after such a long day.

Eric slipped out of the bathroom and went down to finish up the kitchen for her. If they were going to share this house, it was his responsibility to clean too. It took him awhile to figure out where things were, but he finally managed okay.

Sookie was in heaven, she felt the heat take away the tension from her aching muscles, and she put a damp washcloth over her eyes. She could have fallen asleep right then and there. And the set up, all that Eric had done for her? Sookie thought still feeling the warm fuzzies floating around in her stomach. It was so lovely. So sweet, it tickled her heart to know that he had done it for her, gone to all that trouble. She took a deep breath and sighed contently and she began to hum along with the chorus of the song, not even hearing him sneak back in.

She didn't see him or even sense him until she felt something cool and hard touch her breastbone. And Sookie took the rag off her head and looked down at the most exquisitely crafted crystal necklace. It was carved in the most unique intricate lacing of crystal diamond shapes strung through a fine white gold chain, ornately placed around a solitary pencil drop clear crystal.

"Eric?"

Sookie sat up straighter now, the tips of her breasts exposed over the white bubble veil and she held the crystal pendant in her delicate fingers. She was awestricken unable to find words, It was the most beautiful thing Sookie had ever seen and she wondered how old this was.

"What is this for?" She finally asked raising her eyes to meet his as she brought her hand out to caress his jaw, and Eric replied simply...

"It is for you of course...Consider it a belated wedding present...(He smiled thrilled that she liked his gift but her look was now one of confusion and Eric asked Sookie...) It's tradition for the husband to get his wife a present isn't it?"

She looked back at him and swallowed, still not sure what to say. She had never gotten a gift like this and Eric offered as if he was trying to explain...

"Perhaps if you would like we can go look at rings later in the week....That's the custom right?"

He looked back at her confused not sure what he did wrong, why had she grown so quiet? Eric wondered, thinking he made some error, somewhere along the line he had to back peddle fast. They had gone about everything off the books, this was uncharted territory for him and he shook his head proclaiming...

"It's just..."

But before he could continue she pulled his head down to hers for a deep and enigmatically passion filled kiss. Their lips brushed and tasted and her tongue sook his out in a tantalizingly sexual way. And Sookie finally pulled back and met his dark blue gaze with lucid eyes confessing....

"I love it....And..." She put her hand up to hold his jaw....

"I love you!"

Eric lost it in that moment, his lips smashing back into hers like two magnets. He couldn't pry himself away, except to proclaim himself...

"I love you too."

Sookie's heart soared in that moment, thinking this was the first time she remembered hearing those words from Eric, and she took his lips in hers once more wrapping her arms around his neck, the love emanating from them both. She could feel his love for her like a warm beam of sunlight shining down on her.

He wasn't used to experiencing feelings like love thinking at first, Sookie had cast some sort of witches spell over him, lust was his poison, lust and passion, but with Sookie came a new element, he felt protective over her, he felt incomplete when she wasn't around, he felt her pain when she was sad or hurt and it hurt him too. This went deeper than their bond. It was something unexplainable, beyond the physical plain, but there it was nonetheless. It could only be love, that mythical emotion that Eric promised himself he would never fall into. But here he was falling and doing it willingly.

Quite proud that he had mastered one of her human customs Eric decided to boast a little further about the necklace holding the crystal formation in his hand delicately he explained...

"Its from Persia...I bought it in the 16th cent, and I had a hell of a time getting this count to sell it to...." But as he was admiring the fine craftsmanship cradled in his fingertips, Sookie yanked him by his shirt, tugging him into the water and he came crashing down on her, water spilling out of the tub and then he was drenched in his clothing. She was suddenly consumed by her lust, not wanting to wait another second. Eric looked back at her in bemusement he smiled and she replied smartly...

"That's better!"

There were bubbles everywhere and Sookie began to claw at his shirt. It was clinging to his skin, but as the passion consumed her, she tugged it off over his shoulders. And then he felt it having nothing of hers to rip however proved a problem and Eric finally shook his arms out of his sleeves as she went to quick work on his denims.

"We do everything backwards..." Sookie laughed thinking about how they got married first and then exchanged their I love you's and sentiments, and now she was ripping his clothes off after her...

Eric smiled and he finally replied as she struggled to pull down his wet jeans...

"Its more fun this way though."

She laughed again, and now they were both covered in bubbles and she weaved her fingers in his long blonde drenched mane of hair, their eyes locked in long yearning and passion, and she kissed him again, giving a whole new meaning to bath time fun as the passion consumed them like a full burning ember, Eric on his back and Sookie straddling his hips wearing nothing but bubbles and the crystal necklace he had given her. She was sure it was 500,000 more times emotionally valuable to her than the monetary worth. Kissing him again, as she rode him high, Eric was spellbound by her beauty. Her essence. The happiest vampire on earth in this moment as they splashed and slipped against the slick surface of their skin making love until Sookie felt her climax approach.

Crying out as the pleasure ripped through her she looked down into his eyes and he was watching her. There was just something about his eyes, they were entrancing. She could stare at him all day. Her heart was beating fast and she was dying to know what he was thinking about. It was hard for her not being able to read vampire minds. She loved it most of the time, but times like now, she was dying to know, asking him breathless with a smile...

"What are you thinking about?"

Eric's eyes crinkled back at her basking in the glow of her curiosity for a moment as he brought his hand through her wet damp hair wiping a bubble away from her temple finally replying with a slow smile...

"I'm thinking about how we're going to have a big mess to clean up after this..." His eyes scanned the soapy water coating the tiled floor and Sookie looked back at him with a smile surprised he wasn't thinking about something perverted or sex related, and she replied with widening smile as she joked...

"Your just a regular Alice Nelson aren't you?"

"Alice who?" He asked curiously and Sookie laughed and replied…

"From the Brady Bunch, she was their housekeeper." Sookie winked at him.

Eric nodded, obviously having no shame and he replied smartly....

"Yes....But I have better hair and better taste in clothing." He played along with her banter and Sookie laughed as her finger tips explored his handsome and strong face, serious again, she studied his lucid skin under her fingers brushing them over his lips and she finally replied...

"Yes you do...you have better everything...." Raising her eyes to meet his, she felt the pull again, that magnetic kind of attraction they shared as his lips found hers. This time he wrapped his hands around her body and raised them both out of the tub completely naked. They were both drenched and covered in bubbles, and as her legs wrapped around his hips, Eric looked back at Sookie with a smirk and he replied...

"How about you give me that naked tour now?"

Laughing she let him carry her out of the room, only chilled for a moment as the cool air brushed her skin, but then his arms wrapped around her more securely and she felt warm once more.

------------------------------------------------

It took all night, but Tara finally convinced Andy and Sheriff Dearborn to release Jason. They told the police about the last time they saw Marcus. It was the night that Pam came to the house and then he had just taken off shortly after like a bat out of hell, and neither of them had heard from him since.

Tara sat on Jason's couch nursing a beer and she looked back at him thoughtfully.

"I know that look." Jason replied rounding the corner, and he unscrewed the cap to his own bottle and Tara asked him baffled...

"What?" But she couldn't hide her smile as Jason replied...

"Your up to something I can smell it...." Tara looked back at him and smirked and she shook her head replying...

"Cant I have a single solitary thought without being up to something?" Tara asked him and Jason smirked and shook his head as he crept in close swiping the ticklish spot under her rib and Tara laughed and he rendered her immobile as his body pinned her down, finally replying before he kissed her…

"No."

And his lips melted into hers. Tara kissed him back wantingly and she gasped with heavy lids as his body worked its spell on her…

"After the night we just had your still in the mood?"

Jason smirked back at her and he replied…

"Baby, the day I aint in the mood is the day I die."

Tara laughed and kissed him back, remembering the earlier events of the day however she tensed up, recalling her anger and she looked back at him with a stiff lip warning him…

"But if I see you raise a hand to any woman ever again, I mean it Jason…"

"Shhh baby…." He put his hand up to cup her jaw tenderly trying to assure her Jason looked into her brown eyes and he replied earnestly…

"I lost control…But thankfully you were there…(he met her gaze again knowing she wanted a promise and Jason finally replied…) I promise Ill never do that again…for you baby…never!"

Tara looked back at him through serious eyes, as if she were studying him to see if he was telling the truth. And she replied declaring seriously…

"You have to give it up, this hate of Vampires sugar…whether you like it or not your sister married one of them."

Jason sneered at the memory of learning his sister had gotten hitched to a bloodsucker and Tara put her hand on his face pleading with him meaning it she added…

"I'm serious...Gotta put the bad blood behind you okay?"

Jason looked back at Tara, her warm brown eyes melted him, thinking for her, and for Sook, he could try to get past his anger for them, and after a long pause he replied…

"Fine, but if that bloodsucker hurts her, I'm staking him before he can say Buffy did it."

Tara smiled faintly, realizing that was probably the most she was going to get out of him and she leaned in to kiss him, replying under his kiss…

"I think we can handle that."

She smiled back at him and then the spark was lit again as she ran her hand down his back and over the bulge in his jeans. And from there, they did what came natural to them.

-----------------------------

Eric walked in to Fangtasia the next night with a spring in his step. It had been a heavenly evening with Sookie, his beloved wife. Missing her already he couldn't wait to get back home tonight and ravish her like he did from the minute he woke up. Eric couldn't stop thinking about how wonderful it felt, grinning from cheek to cheek. He even smiled at Pam as he walked into his office and Pam looked back at Chow with brows raised in question. Running after her master she got to his office as he began to thumb through some paperwork and she asked him with a teasing smirk…

"So how was your first night of domestic bliss with Blondie?"

Eric looked up at Pam knowing what she was doing. She was trying to get a rise out of him for her own entertainment. And it was something he loved about her, but he wasn't falling for it this time. Standing up, Eric went over to her and put his hand on her shoulder shaking his head, he replied simply…

"It was enchanting."

Pam smiled, liking this good mood Eric was in and she decided to rib a little more, definitely into the whole gossip thing...

"So what's married life like? Did you meet your nightly quota? Does she let you taste her?" Pam asked with wide eyes practically dying all over again with intrigue.

But Eric just smirked back at her and he shook his head as he flipped over the papers on his desk...

"Pam, Pam, Pam, don't you have work to do?" Meeting her gaze pointedly as Pam frowned in disappointment. Practically pouting she went over to him and begged...

"Not even one detail?" She asked with her puppy dog eyes and Eric finally couldn't resist her charms, laughing he finally answered...

"Yes, she gave me a Naked tour of her house...Naked." Eric added with his brow raised and Pam's eyes lit up. Now that was more like the juicy gossip she wanted to hear, and she smiled satisfied.

And then Eric got down to business and he asked her...

"So what's new here?"

Pam was smiling still, thinking about how fun this was going to be with Eric and Sookie together. It was like one of those amusement park rides, but as she came down off her high smile she met Eric's gaze trying to recall what he had asked, his expression serious again and she answered...

"Oh nothing special..." Recalling the events of the early evening Pam relayed to him...

"That Policeman, Bellefleur was here sniffing around...It seems they are looking for the whereabouts of Marcus Beaumont."

Eric lifted his eyes when Pam mentioned Marcus's name, thinking they moved faster then he thought they would. Impressed for a mere moment with the human justice system, but it was gone just as quickly when he got back down to business and Eric asked her...

"So what did you tell him?"

Pam cocked her head and looked back at Eric, both of them on the same page, they both knew exactly what happened to Marcus Beaumont and Pam finally replied...

"I told him he came in here during happy hour, but I never saw him leave."

Eric looked back at Pam and he asked her, running it all through his head...

"And what was his reply?"

Pam smirked one cheek coming up into a half smile and she replied wickedly...

"He asked what our happy hour consisted of...And he was gone pretty quickly after I explained it to him...."

Eric smirked thinking the cop put up a good tough act for the humans, but when it came to Vampires, he was reduced to a piddling mess, and Eric asked her with a smile...

"He couldn't handle the blood orgy on stage huh?"

Pam laughed and she shook her head and replied...

"No especially not when I asked him to stay for our happy hour tonight."

Eric bellowed with laughter and they shared a look of bemusement. _Humans_, Eric thought. There was only one that made any sense whatsoever to him. In fact, he was thinking about leaving here early tonight to surprise Sookie at Merlottes after he was done here. Feeling spontaneous all of the sudden, Eric thought he could give her a tour of Bon Temps she wouldn't soon forget. And he smirked to himself.

-------------------------------------

Sookie's grin stretched from ear to ear as she went into Merlottes to pick up another shift. Eric had told her she wouldn't ever have to work again if she wanted, but Sookie craved the interaction sometimes, and she needed to feel useful. If Eric had his way, he'd keep her tied up in her bed, never to leave the house except for more lingerie that he would callously tear off her. Yes their lovemaking was memorable, and even as she thought about him, she could feel the familiar pangs of passion they shared as a shiver ran down her spine and through her thighs. He had made her weak in the knees and it wasn't until after a goodnight sleep she could stand again. Of course they had to resume again once he woke up, and of course Sookie didn't mind not one bit. It was kind of like a honeymoon after all. She could never consider staying at the Queens house a real honeymoon. No Sookie hoped some day they could go to Hawaii or the Caribbean or something and just fuck like bunnies on the beach. Of course it would have to be at night, but she felt her face heat up just the same as she brought an almost empty pitcher of beer back to the bar, she saw Tara there and Tara smiled back at Sookie noting the new color in her face along with two little fang marks at the base of her neck, she asked her...

"He's that good huh?"

Sookie looked back at Tara registering what she had just said, the shock filing her face as Sookie asked choking out...

"What?"

Tara's laughed and she took the pitcher from Sookie refilling she replied with a caddy smile...

"Yeah I thought so..."

"Tara May!" Sookie exclaimed completely flustered and embarrassed now and Tara just smiled back at her and replied...

"Nice necklace by the way!"

"Although you might want to put it some place safe, I saw a couple guys eyeing it earlier...Don't want them to jump you for it."

_Or draw attention to that neck. _Tara thought, remembering Sookie could hear her thoughts and she closed her eyes and replied...

"I didn't mean it."

But Sookie was already listening in on another group.

_Yeah that blonde ones got a luscious ass...I bet she's real tight and sweet..._

_Fuckin fangbanger._ The other one looked back at her with contempt and he continued..._Bet she shacked up with the bloodsucker so he could be her sugar daddy...Asshole probably killed Beaumont too!_

Sookie's face fell in anger as she happened to pick up that last bit and she was about to go tell that son of a bitch just what she thought slamming the full picture back down on the bar when Tara reached her hand out to grab Sookie's arm.

"Wait!"

Sookie stopped and she looked back at Tara angry, sometimes she thought her gift was truly a curse, but right now, now she wanted to rip that assholes hair out.

"No I'm not letting those jerks get away with calling Eric a murderer. They have crossed the line this time!"

Tara came around from the other side of the bar and she turned to face Sookie and shook her head...

"Its not a good idea Sookie...Those assholes don't have enough brain cells combined to figure out the dewy decimal system, you think they are gonna get a clue tonight?"

Sookie's face was steaming, but looking back at Tara's calm eyes she finally realized Tara was right. And she reluctantly nodded in agreement. Taking the pitcher, but if they tried anything, it was going to be on their heads so fast. However Tara called Sookie back...

"Hey Sookie wait...I forgot somethin! Lemme see that pitcher again."

Sookie creased her brows in confusion, but Tara turned her back to Sookie throwing something into the pitcher and stirring it up she gave the pitcher back to Sookie and smiled replying...

"You tell those good ol boys over there this ones on the house!"

Tara winked back at Sookie and Sookie had to laugh. Whatever Tara had put in their drinks, she was sure they would soon find out the effects. And of course Sookie was right. About 30 minutes later one by one they all hurled together into the bathroom. And Sookie looked back at Tara as they shared a musing glance.

"That karma's a bitch sometimes!" Tara replied with a smirk and Sookie nodded.

The three assholes left and Sookie looked at her watch. She wished her shift would be over soon, but she still had an hour to go. Wanting to do something special with Eric tonight she dreamed of the endless possibilities. It was true, they were married, but they were really just starting out in their relationship, and she wanted to cherish it all. This was the exciting and fun part. Sookie just hoped Eric would never grow tired of her. With whatever it was they were doing, if they were really in this for the long haul, it would break her heart if he left her like Bill did. She didn't think she could handle that.

She tried to brush off her insecurities however taking another tables order when Jason came waltzing in. She had recalled their conversation from the night before. Tara told Sookie about everything that went down at the station and all three of them were pretty much clear. Besides if they didn't have a body, he was just missing technically. Although Sookie had a feeling Marcus with his ugly mouth ended up running into the wrong person finally. It was like Tara said--karma.

After taking the tables order Sookie went over to Jason who was talking with Tara and Sookie asked him concerned about the night before...

"Are you okay?"

Jason looked shaken up to be frank and she looked back at him questioningly along with Tara. He took a mug of on tap beer from Tara, taking a swig to quench his thirst and then he finally began…

"I saw Sam."

Tara looked back at Jason confused and baffled by his distraught over seeing Sam, they all saw Sam every day and Tara asked him…

"You saw Sam what?"

Jason swallowed again and he put his hand up to his head and he replied…

"I swear, I'm not going crazy, but I was coming home from a construction job we had out on route 73 and out of nowhere I see this dog dart across the road. It was carrying a bag in its mouth. I turned back around with my car wondering what the little critter had and I turned off my lights as to not scare it, when suddenly an orb of light appeared…It was the dog, but then it was Sam!"

Tara was about ready to hit him on the back of his head…

"You been takin 'V' again Stackhouse?" Tara demanded and Jason shook his head.

"No I swear I didn't."

Sookie knew all to well what Jason was talking about. Sam was a shape shifter, he turned into a dog when he needed to be discreet, Sookie knew first hand because she had seen him when he was the dog and then later became man once more. And she looked back at Jason and nodded as she put her hand out to his arm she replied encouraging him…

"It's okay Jason, I believe you, what was Sam doing?" Sookie asked him with understanding eyes. Jason looked back at both of them bewildered. Although Tara thought he might have a concussion of something she listened on and Jason continued with a hesitant swallow…

"Well that bag he had…It had money in it, wads of bills…And Sam took it out of the bag and placed it in a circle on the ground, and then all of the sudden a woman appeared in the middle of it."

Jason looked back at Sookie and Tara, almost appearing like a scared little boy all of the sudden. He took another swig of his beer to maintain his dignity and then he concluded…

"It was that one you stayed with Tara, the one who lived out in the country in that huge house…It was Maryann!"

And Tara gasped in surprise.

"Son of a bitch." She muttered under her breath.

She looked back at Sookie and Sookie looked at her and she shook her head.

"We can't do anything." Sookie insisted with calm clarity, knowing what Tara was thinking. And Tara looked back at Sookie like she had horns growing out of her head, shaking her own she replied…

"What? She almost killed you, and my fucking leg still hurts from what that bitch did to me!"

Sookie closed her eyes and she replied looking back at Tara who was growing angrier by the second…

"She's not human Tara, if we go up against her we'd most likely end up worse off than we are now, or dead. Just let me talk to Eric." Sookie insisted.

"What does he have to do with any of this?" Jason asked trying to keep his anger under wraps as his eyes darted back to Tara.

Sookie shook her head feeling defensive all of the sudden of Eric and she replied with certainty…

"Nothing, but he may know someone who can help, he is the Sheriff of Area 5 after all!"

She replied with a silent kind of pride. Jason and Tara agreed that they could go find Eric, but Sookie needed to stop home first.

"Ill meet you guys back at my house okay I need to get gram's shot gun and a change of clothes."

And then Sookie ran out of the bar.

Tara raised her hand in the air in frustration with Sookie's false sense of control and she replied to Jason sarcastically as he finished his beer…

"And she wonders why dead things flock to her door…Girls one big walkin hormone!"

She shook her head and Jason couldn't help but laugh. Tara turned to Arlene and Terry and asked them if they could close up the place. It was a Tuesday night so it wasn't very busy, only a few patrons left, and Arlene agreed…

"Fine, but y'all be careful now ya here!"

Tara looked back at her and chuckled as she grabbed her purse and Jason's hand…

"Yeah like you give a rats ass, but we'll make sure not to send any of em back here!" Arlene looked back at Tara like she was the devil incarnate and Tara walked out with Jason a proud smile on her face. She just called them like she saw them.

-------------------------

In the car, Sookie turned on her cell and dialed Eric's number. Letting it ring a moment she smiled when she heard his powerful yet liquid velvet voice…

"Hello my lover!"

Sookie giggled and replied back to him…

"Hello my husband…"

"Are you off work already?" Eric asked her. He was planning on leaving early to meet Sookie, but was otherwise detained by Andy Bellefleur. He came back and brought reinforcements, that Sheriff Dearborn too. But that was a story; Eric thought he'd better tell Sookie in person. And Sookie finally replied…

"Yes, I left early…"

"Well, give me 30 minutes to finish up here and Ill join you." His voice was sensually sexy and if Sookie hadn't been so worried about this latest development, she just might have taken him up on it. She was already imagining ways to delay Tara and Jason so she could have some time alone to play with Eric.

"Well…" Sookie began, but Eric could already tell something was off hearing the different pitch in her voice and he asked her…

"What's wrong darling?"

Sookie bit her lip as she pulled off the main road into the side street almost home now…Finally confessing…

"Jason said he saw Sam give Maryann, the Maenad money tonight out by route 73…We don't know what kind of busine.."

But before Sookie could continue, Eric cut her off and he replied…

"I'm on my way."

Nodding her head, Sookie thanked him in gratitude. She just wanted to melt into his arms and get this all behind them. But Sookie knew none of them would be able to rest soundly with the Maenad in their midst. She didn't know what kind of business Sam was doing with her, but whatever it was, it might be dangerous, and she was sure it wasn't legal.

Smiling thankfully back into her phone as she pulled into her long driveway, Sookie closed her eyes and she remarked gratefully…

"Thank you baby, I'll see you soon."

"Not if I see you first." Eric replied and Sookie smiled as she clicked off her phone. She almost didn't see the flames roaring out from the center of her lawn as she slammed down the breaks.

Sookie stepped out of the car in shock a huge ring of fire burning through her grass and yard. At first it didn't seem real, but then she could feel the heat and smell the smoke. Gasping, her blood curdled in fear. And then she noticed as the flames danced up into the air, how it illuminated the side of her house. All of the windows had been broken and the side of her house was spray painted red with vulgar words like…

"Bitch Freak"

"Vampire Whore"

"Fangbanger"

And in big red letters, over a pentagon sprayed all over her white screen door, was the word…

"Cunt!"

She looked at it all, overwhelmed all of the sudden as her eyes began to tear up in realization of what this was. It was an attack on her home, on everything she held stable and safe. And now it was destroyed in one night. Her mind was spinning as she saw her life crumble before her eyes. The devastating fear and terror ripped through her, thinking about all of the things she had endured over the past couple months. It was too much, it was too too much. The anxiety hanging in the air as she remembered Eric almost dying and then her and Tara getting hurt, and her Grams, and her cat, Bill, Rene, Dawn, Amy…And then all of the sudden, she felt a dizziness in her head, Sookie put her hand on the side of her car to hold herself up, feeling faint, but her legs buckled before she could support herself and she fell to the ground along side the burning ring of fire that lit up her unconscious face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note**: Okay this is the last chapter, I have an epilogue to add that I'm still working on, but I wanted to give you guys this since I had it done. Hope it works out. And a small note about the Maenad, I really embellished on her here, I'm fully aware that she doesn't possess the traits I use in the books, but wanted to jazz things up a bit. ;) Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing, it means alot. Hope you enjoy! xoxo

**Ma Cherie Amore**

_**Part 14**_

"Holy Shit!" Jason got out of his truck when he saw the sight in front of him. Tara rushed out of her side as quickly as she could given her circumstances.

"Oh MY God!" She exclaimed when she saw the ring of fire on the front lawn and the destroyed state of the house.

"What the fuck happened?" Tara asked worriedly, all of the sudden realizing there was no sign of Sookie. And then she saw Sookie's car and an arm sprawled out on the ground next to it. And all of the silent alarms went off in her head.

"SOOKIE!!!" Tara panicked as she and Jason rushed over to her...

"Jesus Christ!" Tara cursed as Jason went over to Sookie and propped her up trying to rouse her...

"Sook! Sookie sugar wake up!"

"Who the fuck would do somethin like this?" Tara asked and all of the sudden they felt a strong gust of wind as the fire blew out and the smoke spread out over the property, but before Jason could answer he heard a voice from behind answer them...

"Sun worshipers that's who!" Jason turned back to see Pam standing there accompanying Eric, Pam had answered and Eric was just standing there staring at Sookie. He looked like he just had his heart torn out of his chest when he saw Sookie lying there unconscious. Rushing down beside her to take her hand.

"You sure they aint some of your friends?" Jason asked trying to bite back his anger and contempt for Eric, but Eric ignored him focusing on Sookie's well being, his deep voice low and tender he spoke her name…

"Sookie….can you hear me?"

Eric asked trying not to show his panic on the surface.

"Sookie wake up hun, come on we gotta get you outta this smoke." Tara tried to rouse her as Eric put his hand to Sookie's face. Trying to ignore how Jason was acting like a jackass at an inappropriate time like this and then she heard a cough. It was coming from Sookie and Tara thanked her lucky stars that her friend was coming out of it. Sookie's eyes blinked open and she looked at him lucidly.

"Are you alright?" Eric asked her concerned.

Blinking confused and blurry Sookie's eyes focused on Eric and then she saw Jason and Tara's worried faces and she asked them feeling her own panic return...

"What happened?"

Tara smoothed out her hair and she answered…

"I think you fainted sweetie." Tara answered.

"I did?" Sookie asked surprised, she didn't think she had ever fainted before.

Sookie blinked again still confused but now thoroughly embarrassed that everyone was here looking at her as she wasted away like some pathetic little rice cake. And she used her remaining strength to stand up.

Her eyes somehow found Eric's in her groggy confusion, not knowing what they were going to do now, she was truly scared for the first time after all of this happened, since Vampires came into her life. And Sookie looked back at her ruined house, determined not to cry.

Eric could feel the sadness emanating from his beloved. Going over to where she stood he was about to put his hands on her shoulder and pull her in for a warm and very relieved embrace, eternally grateful she wasn't harmed in any of this when Jason stood up and spat back at Eric accusing him…

"How do we know it wasn't one of your friends behind this?"

Eric turned around and looked back at Jason like he was a measly little ant annoyed by his assumptions and he replied finally…

"Because one of my 'friends' wouldn't write 'Fangbanger on the side of her house in red paint! Not to mention the big flaming sun in her front yard kind of removes all doubt don't you think?"

Jason rolled his eyes, he hated being outsmarted, even though it happened more often than he would like, but especially by a bloodsucker it pissed him off. And he insisted not letting it go…

"Well don't matter now, looks like they got her because of YOU anyway!"

Eric thought of Jason as a mere pebble in his shoe up until now, but his last line really ticked him off, Jason clearly didn't know who he was messing with, and you didn't want to tick off a Vampire and Eric approached Jason closer, glaring at him in his bone chilling way and he asked Jason…

"Perhaps I need to have my ears checked, but did you just say BECAUSE OF ME?"

Jason swallowed, terrified all like it was last night all over again. This certainly wasn't a vampire one should mess around with he thought, figuring maybe that was one of the smartest thoughts he had all day. As he met his sisters challenging gaze, and Tara's, he finally replied…

"They think you did it, they think you kidnapped and killed Marcus Beaumont, people are talking about it all over town (Eric's eyes darted back to Pam's in silent alarm and Jason continued…) Ever since Neil said he saw Marcus go into your office at Fangtasia that night, but he never came back out, people have been talkin."

Eric looked back at Pam again, but this time Sookie picked up on it too. She saw the look they gave each other and she asked them…

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Eric shook his head back at Sookie, not wanting her to worry; he went over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. He had been missing her contact all day. He didn't know if this was the right time, with her brother and friend here, but Sookie was insistent, she could tell he knew something he wasn't telling her and she turned to him and asked Eric point blank…

"What happened Eric?"

He looked back at Pam for a brief moment. Her expression was one of empathy, and Sookie looked back from Pam to Eric, her eyes searching his as his tortured gaze bore down into hers, and he put his hand on her shoulder in assurance that he would protect her, finally confessing…

"Its true, I did it, I killed Marcus Beaumont."

Sookie all of the sudden tensed up and backed up from him, like she was afraid asking him with shaky voice…

"You WHAT?"

Eric could tell by her behavior and her cutting tone that she wasn't happy, wanting to explain himself as Jason and Tara both stood on either side of Sookie he finally replied…

"He had come to Fangtasia to kill me, and actually fired a silver bullet into my shoulder….He was going to kill me, had I not intercepted and killed him first."

He looked back at Pam who's gaze was now expressionless, knowing she was behind him no matter what, but what worried him most, now more than ever, was the way Sookie was looking at him. Like he was a stranger to her.

She knew Eric was capable of great and possibly horrible things, but up until now Sookie just hadn't seen it first hand. It suddenly dawned on her that her husband was a murderer. But all vampires were murderers weren't they? And she had killed a human herself, in self-defense, so Sookie thought of all people she should understand. But she just couldn't shake the lingering question of how many times had Eric killed? And how many times had he killed when it wasn't in self-defense? The thought that he was capable of such violence terrified her and sent chills through her bones.

"Sookie!" Eric began as he stepped towards her, he hated that look on her face but she just shook her head and put her hand out.

"Don't Eric….just don't!"

Eric met her stare with a pained expression. It was clear even to him that Sookie thought he was a monster.

Jason stepped up casting Eric his most threatening face, even though underneath it all he was a quivering mouse. And Tara suggested to Sookie…

"Why don't you come and stay with Jason and me tonight, we can talk to Sam tomorrow…"

Sookie looked back at all of them, angered all of the sudden and she shook her head…

"No! I'm staying right here, I have a mess to go clean up!"

And with that Sookie left the group and walked up the stairs into her house. Pam and Tara moved to follow Sookie, but Eric stopped Jason and he asked him point blank…

"Was your friend Marcus a member of the Fellowship of the Sun?"

Eric had his suspicions about Jason, but he was skeptical about this whole thing. Like it was somehow connected. And Eric leaned in, waiting for an answer, daring Jason to lie to him, and Jason finally replied…

"He might have been…Certainly didn't care for bloodsuckers, I can't imagine why?"

Jason replied with sarcasm. And Eric leered; finally getting down to the nitty gritty of it all and he asked Jason…

"And did you attend any of these meetings with him?"

"What?" Jason asked trying to act offended that Eric would suggest such a thing, but then Eric grabbed his shirt with such force that Jason felt all of the air pressed out of his lungs as the shirt tightened in Eric's grip. And Jason finally replied…

"Fine, I went to a few meetings alright!"

Eric shoved him back down on the ground hard and he finally proclaimed…

"You're not worth the dirt you walk on!"

Jason looked back at him angrily, knowing what Eric was getting at. It was true, his involvement with the Fellowship had just as much to do with what happened to the house tonight as Eric did. They might never come to terms with each other, but he was in no position to judge. Sighing as Eric strode up the stairs, Jason followed reluctantly. Although this time he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

When Eric found Sookie she was in her living room sweeping up some of the broken glass. He had wanted to tell her he was sorry, he wasn't in the habit of killing humans, not for fun or by any excuse. It was just an isolated situation; although if Eric was truthful to himself, he couldn't say he didn't enjoy strangling the life out of that fucker just a little bit. He had it coming.

But when he came up to Sookie, Eric could feel the sadness emanating from her in thick layers. She was so scared, so hurt. He had never seen her like this. He wanted to touch her, tell her that things would be okay, but she was so far away right now. He feared for a moment that he could never reach her again. Trying to break the thin layer of ice that had formed between them since she wouldn't even look at him as he stood before her, Eric finally replied quietly…

"Ill board up the windows for you…"

Sookie looked back at him with pained eyes and she finally nodded her head defeated. Throwing a few more broken shards of glass into her pail and she replied numbly…

"Thanks."

Eric couldn't take seeing her like this wanting to reach out again, ice barriers be damned…

"Sookie?"

Sookie wasn't ready to talk to Eric about what happened yet. She feared he would want to, and she didn't trust herself right now. She was too shaken up. In a gesture that was intending to get him to back off Sookie took a huge shard of glass and raised it in her hand…

"WHAT?" She slammed the shard flinging it in the pail, when Sookie felt a sting, realizing the glass had cut her, she whimpered in pain, trying not to let the tears fall. Things were consuming her right now far more than just a stupid cut.

"Here, let me." Eric offered taking her hand and licking the spot of blood on her finger, but Sookie yanked her hand away just as quickly.

Her eyes reached his in a flash, there was a small amount of regret there for pulling away, but mostly she was just scared. Desolation consumed Eric now, and Sookie tried to clear the air between them as she asked him softly…

"You were saying?"

Eric realized now that anything he could say about Marcus Beaumont would just hurt Sookie more, and that was the last thing he wanted, so he finally answered…

"I think you should stay with Tara and your brother tonight."

Sookie looked up at him, her eyes filled with hurt. Whatever he had intended to do, his recent suggestion certainly didn't help to improve Sookie's mood and she finally nodded in weak acceptance… And she asked him quietly as their tortured gazes met…

"What about you?"

Eric's gaze lifted to meet hers and for a small moment, he felt a tiny shred of hope. She did still care about him, maybe all hope wasn't lost, and he answered her truthfully…

"I have some business to attend to, but I'm going to have Pam stay with you for tonight, okay?"

Sookie wanted to tell him, no, that wasn't okay. She wanted Eric to stay with her. She wanted him to remind her why they fell in love in the first place, why she married him. But she was too tired and to weak to argue, finally nodding her head in agreement Sookie replied sadly…

"Yes, that's fine."

Eric nodded his head and then went over to talk to Pam and tell her of his plans. Pam nodded and she looked back at Sookie with an unreadable face.

Tara went over to Sookie and she asked her…

"You okay sugar?

Sookie put up a fake front for Tara, forcing a smile and she finally nodded and replied quietly…

"Yeah just another average night in Bon Temps right?"

Tara snorted and she put her hand on Sookies arm replying smartly…

"Well let's just hope you never try for a position on the Supreme Court, I don't even think Daffy duck would believe that shit worthy performance."

Sookie flipped her eyes at Tara's potty mouth, but she couldn't help but smile. Tara had a way about cheering her up that she was gratefully thankful for.

Sookie looked up to see if she could figure out what it was Eric was telling Pam, when she realized he had gone.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and convinced herself that she wasn't going to let herself get upset that he didn't even say goodbye.

--------------------------

Eric wondered if things would always be this hard for them. If their day-to-day struggles included life-threatening obstacles, what did the future hold for he and Sookie? Was it worth it to stay together when both of them seemed to have moving targets on their foreheads? But ultimately, Eric knew the answer to those burning questions and more. His dead heart wouldn't let him leave Sookie. She had awakened something inside of him that had been dormant for a thousand years. He never thought he would see the day he fell in love with a human. Never thought it possible after all this time, yet here he was, acting like a fool in love and about to do something equally foolish for her.

Striding up the walkway to Sam Merlotte's place, Eric had a few questions for Sookie's shape shifter boss. Primarily what kind of business he was doing for Maryann Forrester. And why he was paying that psychopathic bitch off. Wondering if he had something to do with the attack on Sookie earlier.

His eyes focused on the house he had to be welcomed in, but Eric figured he'd bring something as a backup incase the Shifter wasn't accommodating. Breaking off a pointed dead branch, he folded it behind his back. And went up to knock on the door. He might not to be able to enter, but the point of that stick might get the message across. Knocking Eric awaited Sam's reply.

Deciding to put on his A game Eric heard a click of the lock twist and then the door opened. Sam wiped his eyes and looked back at Eric strangely and he asked him groggily…

"What are you doing here Northman?"

Eric raised his brows, playing it cool, he finally asked him…

"May I come in?"

Sam ran his hand through his hair and finally nodded tiredly…

"Yeah, sure."

Eric threw the stick hidden behind his back into the bushes and he nodded at Sam politely as he entered.

"What's going on, did something happen to Sookie?" Sam asked him turning around. Eric was calculating the best way to get around this and he answered in kind…

"Sookie's fine, she's at home resting."

Sam wasn't sure however, there was something about Eric's behavior that he questioned. Maybe it was his animal 6th sense, but something was off and he asked him.

"Oh really, and that's why you're here and going behind her back?"

Eric closed his eyes. His game just hadn't been the same since Sookie. Was he losing his edge, he wondered? And then Eric got right to the point, his glaring dark eyes challenging Sam to fuck with him, deciding just to charge right in….

"Tell me what business you had with the Maenad tonight Shifter?"

"What?" Sam choked out his surprise and Eric answered sharply, daring Sam to try to lie to him…

"I know about your little transaction, I want to know why you were giving her money!"

Sam coughed feeling his head get dizzy and he asked angrily, not appreciating this little interrogation…

"Will you back the fuck off?"

Eric was invading Sam's personal space and he didn't take kindly to the implied threats.

"Your not in a position to bargain shifter, if I wanted to, I could snap your neck right now." Eric replied, and Sam growled…

"I'm in a position to not tell you a damn thing if you don't step away from me right now!"

Eric begged to differ, but he figured perhaps if he cooperated, they could get this along faster and he finally let go of Sam.

"Talk then!" Eric commanded. And Sam grabbed a glass of water as Eric watched his every move, he took a long swallow, finally beginning…

"She got me out of a rough patch in my younger days, when I had no one to turn to and no money…"

He took another swig finishing the whole glass. And finally replied…

"I was making a payment on the loan she gave me, I am in debt to her."

"And you did not think it would be useful to tell us what business you had with her?" Eric asked him coolly.

Sam rolled his eyes and replied getting angry with Eric. He had some fucking nerve, Sam thought. And he finally replied smartly….

"We'll since you seem to have forgotten, I'm not a Vampire, I don't have to answer to you."

Eric rolled his eyes. And he replied with sarcasm…

"Yes, next time one of my people decides to smuggle in the atomic bomb Ill make sure not to tell anyone because they aren't my people!"

"What do you want Northman?" Sam finally asked him cutting to the chase.

----------------------------

After Sookie finished cleaning up the broken glass in the living room she went over to Pam who was standing at the door watching for something. While cleaning, Sookie decided on something, having a sudden change of heart, she had her suspicions about who Eric was going to see, and Sookie didn't like him going alone. Even if they were going through a rough patch.

"Where did he go?" Sookie asked, looking out the door along with Pam. She tried not to look at the obscene word on the door as Jason came over with a scrub brush and bucket. And Pam looked back at her questioningly, answering with Eric's standard reply….

"He had business to attend to."

Sookie sighed, running her hand through her long blonde hair she finally confronted Pam and replied…

"Look, I know we both know this isn't run of the mill Vampire business, he's trying to find Maryann isn't he?"

"I'm not at liberty to say…." Pam replied not bothering to make eye contact with Sookie. And Sookie rolled her eyes. Vampires! She thought angrily.

"Fine." Sookie finally replied grabbing her coat and changing into a different pair of shoes.

"I'm going to find him on my own!"

Sookie was out the door before they could stop her.

"Sookie! What are you doing?"

"Sookie?"

"SOOKIE!!!!"

Sookie heard voices calling after her, but she didn't care.

"Jesus Christ!"

Tara muttered under her breath and she looked back at Jason. The saw Pam dart into the passenger seat of Sookies car and Tara spoke to Jason….

"Well I guess she's hell bent on getting one of us killed tonight, we better follow her!"

Jason grabbed his keys and shook his head angrily, knowing no good could actually come from Sookie going out after that Vampire and he muttered under his breath as he held the door open for Tara…

"That son of a bitch."

-----------------------------------------

Sookie pulled up outside an empty parking lot outside of Merlottes. Sam's house was in the next building and she hoped Eric would still be in there talking to Sam.

"Do you have any sort of plan or are you just going to barge in there guns blazing?" Pam asked her with a wicked smirk. Secretly enjoying every minute of this. It wasn't every day she got to ride along on these wild goose chases and Sookie looked back at her slamming the door behind and she replied…

"Nope no plan, I'm pretty much winging this."

"Well alrighty then." Pam replied with a smile as she followed Sookie, her heals clicking on the sidewalk.

Sookie didn't even bother knocking on the door. She was using her anger to fuel her adrenaline, ready for anything. Barging in she expected to walk in on some fight or some shady operation.

"Alright now listen up!" Sookie announced before she could take it all in. But her words were cut off when she realized she had barged in on a civil conversation between Eric and Sam. Eric was sitting on Sam's couch and Sam was sitting in his big chair.

"Sookie!" Sam stood up surprised by her sudden presence and Sookie looked back from Sam to Eric, a cool smile on Eric's face.

"Hello lover." Eric replied with a smile, not acting in the least surprised to see her here. Sookie felt her heart flip when he called her that, but there was no time for her mixed feelings and then they heard Pam clear her throat at the door…

"Ahem"

"May I come in?" Pam asked and Sam nodded…

"Yeah." He looked like he was deep in thought and Eric asked Pam…

"What happened to staying put?" Eric smiled, it was obvious he was not upset, but Pam simply smiled and said…

"Staying put wasn't in the cards tonight."

And then Eric looked back at Sookie thoughtfully. She didn't like the backtalk, not sure whether she really wanted to Jump Eric's bones right now or just slug him. Sookie asked them both point blank…

"What's going on?"

Eric stood up and Sookie was all of the sudden aware of his tall masculinity swallowing, and Eric finally replied offering her his seat with a gesture of hand.

"We have formulated a plan. Please, sit down." Eric replied and Sookie did as he asked. Sitting down next to her as Pam took the seat across from them, Eric explained…

"The shifter here has agreed to lure the Maenad in tonight. Our involvement can not be known, but as soon as she is within site, we will grab her and I will take it from there."

Sam looked back at Eric apprehensively still not sure this plan of his would work, but Eric assured him it had to. He knew that any human weapon could not kill the Maenad. But there was one thing that could destroy her. And unfortunately for her, Eric knew what that one thing was. His battle face was on.

Sam got up again and he told Sookie and Pam….

"You guys gotta get out of here though, if she suspects anything is off, anything at all, she's not going to stick around and we need her to apparate long enough to grab her."

Sookie stood up, and Sam's face filled with relief that she had decided to listen to them for once, until he heard what she had to say and Sookie proclaimed…

"We're not going anywhere, you both are fools if you think it's smart to confront that woman without backup."

Eric looked thoughtful for a moment, standing up as well. It was clear he was in charge, whether Sookie liked it or not, his word was the final one, and she waited on baited breath for his reply, looking back at her, he finally nodded his head…

"Fine, you can come, but Pam here can not be out of reaching distance to you at all times, agreed?"

Sookie figured being tied to Pam was better than nothing and she finally nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright, we must hurry."

Eric stood up and he followed Sam holding what looked like a fishing net clenched in his hand. And he looked to Pam, she gave him a quick nod gesturing that she understood her duty was to protect Sookie. And they all went out back into the woods behind Merlottes.

A few minutes later they had all taken their positions behind large trees and underbrush. Sookie couldn't see where Eric had gone but she could see Sam from her vantage point.

Ready and waiting to wrestle that bitch down to the ground if she hurt him again.

And then they heard some rustling in the brush and Sookie clenched tighter to the tree bark; ready for anything she held her breath in suspense. But there were too many voices, and all of the sudden she heard Sam speak…

--"What the fuck are you doing here? You all need to get out of here now!"--

--"I'm not going anywhere till I make sure Sookie is safe."--

Sookie clenched the side of the tree in panic, the voice was unmistakable. Jason!

"_Not before I get my hands on Mr. Northman!"_

"Oh Shit!" Sookie proclaimed looking back at Pam. It was Andy Bellefleur! What was he doing here?

"Double shit." Pam added knowing exactly why Bellefleur was there.

----------------------

About 10 minutes earlier Jason had pulled up in his truck, parking next to Sookie's car in Merlottes parking lot he saw a flash of blonde hair disappear behind Sam's house into the woods.

"What the fuck?" Jason replied absently wondering what the hell they were doing and Tara looked out pointedly wondering the same thing she remarked…

"My sentiments exactly."

They both got out and were about to follow when they saw another car pull up behind them. Recognizing the familiar squad car Tara looked back at Jason and replied…

"Fucking A!"

Andy Bellefleur stepped out and he replied snidely…

"Funny how all you birds of a feather flock together isn't it?"

"What are you doing here Andy?" Tara asked him defensively and Andy just smiled in a self-congratulatory manor and replied…

"Well I thought since you were all hanging out at the Stackhouse residence tonight, I might just follow you two and see what you were up to so late at night, and low and behold…"

He gestured over to Sookie's yellow car and replied…

"Guess someone decided to have another one of those late night Vamp parties."

Jason rolled his eyes and shook his head…

"If you want to make yourself useful, why don't you find out who destroyed my sisters house tonight!"

Andy smiled and he replied…

"No I think Id rather go after the motive instead, you seen Eric Northman around tonight?"

Jason looked back at Tara and she looked back at Jason, both of them remembering what Eric confessed, realizing why Andy was here all of the sudden. He was going to arrest Eric. Honestly Jason half wondered if they all wouldn't be better off with his sisters boyfriend or husband whatever behind bars, but then he realized this vicious cycle would never end if they did that. Plus he didn't want his sister to hate him forever.

Finally answering….

"No, just followed Sook home after work, we were just dropping by to say hi."

Tara clenched her jaw. God why did she let Jason do the talking? Andy rolled his eyes and he replied…

"You were just dropping by to say hi after you had already seen her at work?"

Jason was about to open his mouth to speak when Tara stepped on his foot in a warning manner. And she smiled politely…

"We were just dropping off a belated wedding present for them, got them a new ottoman."

Andy nodded and then he finally replied…

"And after giving Sookie and her murdering Vampire husband a new ottoman you all decided to follow her out to Sam Merlottes in the middle of the night to do god knows what, is that right?"

Tara closed her eyes. She knew no amount of lying could get them out of this one and Andy finally ordered them…

"Take me to them."

Tara figured at least Andy had a gun, if things got out of hand, that might come in useful since she didn't think anyone else had remembered to bring one. Looking back at Jason, Tara finally replied reluctantly…

"Fine."

And they followed the path they saw Sookie taking earlier out into the woods outback behind Sam's house.

--------------------

Sookie couldn't help but stand up now in panic trying to find Eric in the dark. Everything was happening too quickly and she knew they wouldn't be prepared this time.

The 4 people were still arguing about where they were supposed to go when…

Suddenly an orb of white light appeared. And everyone fell silent as the Maenad made herself known.

The human's eyes widened in fear and as she got her bearings she looked back at Sam and then the rest of them, realizing this had been a set up…

"Sam what exactly do you think you're trying to do here?" Maryann asked him.

And Sam shook his head trying to pretend like this wasn't planned at all, well part of it wasn't and he answered just as surprised as she was…

"Nothing, they just got here, I had no idea!"

"Who the fuck are you?" Andy Bellefleur demanded of her and she shook her head looking back at Sam disappointedly…

"I would have expected better from you Sam…After everything I have done…."

"You fucking bitch!" Jason charged into her now pissed as hell….

"You've done plenty, my girlfriend was put in the hospital because of…."

But Maryann cut him off by using her hand to command a powerful force that threw Jason back against a tree, his head slammed into the hard oak trunk and he fell to the ground. Blood trickling from his head onto the leafy ground.

"Jason!!!!" Tara exclaimed.

Sookie jerked out of her position behind the tree in alarm, but Pam yanked her back down.

"Now listen Maryann." Sam began, trying to calm her down…

Maryann glared back at Sam as she stepped closer to him visibly angry now.

"You betrayed me Sam Merlotte! No one betrays me!"

She threw Sam back against another tree. But he wasn't out cold like Jason was. Shaking it off she went over to him and proclaimed.

"I think I can officially say my investments in your endeavor's have officially been withdrawn…"

But as she spoke Eric threw a large silk net over her and she struggled to the ground as he tried to rein her.

Bellefleurs eyes widened when he saw the Vampire, remembering why he was here in the first place drawing his gun, he wasn't sure who he should be aiming it at anymore. Personally not really caring if he shot either of them. The Maenad was putting up a fight though.

"Northman, let go of the net and both of you step away with your hands above your heads!!"

"Get out of the way!" Eric warned Andy, ready for her to lash out at any minute. And his gaze met Andy's in warning.

"Eric!!!!" Sookie tried to warn Eric, she had seen the silver flash under the netting but as he looked over to her, the Maenad had shoved a silver blade into his chest causing him to loosen his grip on the net. Which allowed her to cut it open as he clutched his bleeding wound.

"Hello my Viking prince!" She replied with an evil smile. Eric collapsed down to the ground and she remarked…

"Why do I get the distinct feeling you were behind this? Consider our bond officially terminated…" she pulled out the silver blade dagger and was about to stab it in his heart when Sookie screamed warning him to move….

"ERIC!!!!!!!"

Running over but before she could get there, she heard a shot go off.

Stunned into silence they saw Andy standing there at the other end of his smoking gun, the Maenad collapsed to the forest floor.

"Grab the net!" Pam shouted, as Sookie struggled to get to Eric. The Maenad had a shawl tied to her shoulder and now that it had fallen it was lying on the ground, but something was moving inside.

Sookie stared at it stunned until Pam yelled at her…

"SOOKIE NOW!!!!"

She couldn't focus, but somehow pure adrenaline rushed through her body like river of blood and she felt she needed to move out of the way.

Sookie tried to look back again to check on Eric, but the next few moments all happened so quickly. Sookie was forced to the net, Pam took the other end. One moment the Maenad was lying there looking quite dead and the next she was up again, her eyes blood red this time as she glared Andy down with a burning rage inside…

"You will die for that human!" She proclaimed, the dagger still clutched in her hand as she lunged towards Andy aiming for his throat.

And then there was another quick blur. No one really following what was going on until the movements slowed.

But before the Maenad had reached him, about a split second before the knife could puncture his skin, she felt a piercing sting on her arm.

Screaming like a banshee, she looked back and saw Eric standing there with her dead serpent clasped in his hands.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE???" She shrieked and then her face began to boil and bubble and she screamed from the pain.

"Tell Lucifer I said hi." Eric proclaimed with a wicked smirk and then her body apparated into a ball of flames poofing into smoke right before their very eyes.

"What the fuck?" Tara looked back at everything that was going on as she held Jason's hand. He was just coming to again in time to see a puff of smoke. And he asked Tara feeling delusional…

"Are we at Disneyland baby?"

Tara creased her brows and held the tips of her shirt over the gash in his head and she shook her head…

"No baby, more like the house of horrors…."

"Oh okay…" He smiled accepting her reply and he passed out again.

Andy looked back at Eric still stunned over what just happened, his voice caught in his throat as he realized he was a mere moment away from death and the fact that a vampire had saved his life.

Eric fell to his knees as the dead snake lay next to him and Sookie shrieked his name worriedly, not ready for anything else tonight, she was plum out of due diligence…

"ERIC!" Breaking free of Pam's intensely strong grip she ran to him and fell into his arms. The tears finally falling and she sobbed on his chest. And he held her to him securely, both on their knees under the full moonlit night.

"Don't ever do that to me again…" She wept as her fingers found the slowly healing puncture wound on his chest and she clung tightly to him a nervous wreck, tired and exhausted from the night's events, she just wanted to stay here in Eric's arms. Closing her eyes she rested her head on his breastbone. Until Eric pulled back and tipped her chin up to meet his knowing blue stare.

Smiling, his eyes told her all she needed to know, and he finally replied…

"Oh but, you underestimate me my love…."

Gazing into his sharp blue stare, Sookie's deep brown eyes searched his for answers, and she suddenly got the feeling that he had this planned out all along. Feeling a light bulb moment strike her as they did once in a blue moon, she looked up into Eric's eyes and realized he was indeed the mastermind behind this whole thing, behind bringing the Maenad down, behind keeping her safe, behind it all. He had done his best to protect her friends and her brother, but in essence, he knew what would happen before it happened. The very thought sent waves of warmth through her red flowing veins. She knew beyond doubt that she could trust Eric with her life. And the question of their marriage, although it was still in question, didn't seem so crazy anymore.

Running her hand through his long blonde hair, Sookie looked into Eric's all knowing eyes and she asked him….

"What am I going to do with you?"

And his answer was a smile.


	15. Chapter 15

**_I just wanted to thank everyone again for sticking with this fict. It was a great learning experience for me as I rapidly scrambled to learn about the characters from the books, hehe comparing them with the first season of the show. And Im so excited for Season two now! :D Thank you for the great reviews and encouragement. Its been a great ride! xoxox. Here's the last part...._**

**Epilogue**

Last night was still all a blur. Sookie didn't really grasp everything that was going on, why Sam was doing business with the Maenad, how Eric had come up with his plan, or how none of them miraculously hadn't died as a result? Still baffled by Andy Bellefleurs parting words to Eric...

"Don't give me a reason to arrest you Northman!" As if it were a warning of some sort. Was that his intent last night? To arrest Eric? Sookie wondered. Realizing the more she thought about things and the future, the more it made her head hurt in worry and she didn't want to worry for once. Things were as calm as they could be for the time being and she was planning to cherish the moment.

The construction crew was gone for the day but she was sure they'd be back. Eric had them replace all of her old windows and was planning on paying for new siding on the house as well. Sometime during the day movers must have brought over some of his computer equipment as she glanced into the small room off the formal dining room and saw his desk and computer along with mp3 player set up. Smiling to herself she shook her head wondering if this is what living with a vampire felt like? It never really dawned on her until now that Eric was pretty domesticated for a vamp. She never would have guessed it.

She set her jacket on her kitchen chair, planning on getting something out of the fridge for dinner. Sookie had just come from seeing Jason in the hospital. She stayed with him for awhile while Tara ran home and grabbed some things for him. He suffered a concussion the night before and they wanted to keep him overnight for observation. Upon further evaluation and Jason just being a big baby, they elected to keep him for one more night. Sookie was relieved that her brother would be all right and part of her was even happy that he was on the lamb for a bit, thinking maybe now he could stay out of trouble for 5 minutes.

Sookie listened to her answering machine finding she had one message from Sam. He was just checking up on her and wanted her to take the night off. Tara had gotten time off too, and then he had gone on to say that he might look into seeking out a waitress temp agency for when Vampire shit happens, and Sookie couldn't help but laugh.

She opened the fridge shaking her head at Sam's humor as the message finished playing out when on the center shelf she found a small hand sized box with a red ribbon on top. Curious as to what was inside, Sookie took it out and lifted the lid. Inside finding a note that read...

_Dinner is on the Patio._  
_-Your lover_

Sookie smirked to herself wondering what it was her Viking had planned. She hadn't even noticed he was up. She could usually sense that due to the bond they shared, but he was being coy tonight. And she took off her earrings and shoes planning to enjoy the relaxing dinner he had prepared for her. Although Sookie was a little apprehensive about what Eric may have gotten, did he even know what humans traditionally ate? Sookie wondered.

And she made her way out towards the back of the house, trying to catch a peek through the windows. She felt a draft of cool air as the silk thin drapes blew gently inwards casting a thin veil over the patio. Sookie pushed through brushing past the gossamer fabric and her breath caught in her throat by what she saw.

"Oh my God!"

There were hundreds of twinkling white lights crowning the awning and it made her back patio look like some enchanted fairy kingdom, flower bouquets of white rhododendron tied to each column, and candles in a glass dome on the table. And in the center of the table on a stand sat a large pepperoni Pizza and Sookie couldn't help but laugh. Well at least he got most of the 4 food groups. Wondering where on earth her prince charming was hiding she looked around and went over to a grouping of orchids sniffing them pleasantly when a voice behind broke her concentration...

"Your home early!"

Sookie looked back at him with a smile and she looked at him with brows raised as he approached. Man he looked fine in his black muscle tee and black pants. He must not have had a chance to get dressed yet and Sookie asked him kiddingly…

"Did you have more in mind besides dinner?"

Eric's lips curved up in a smile and he went over to her and bowed his head genuinely replying with all the charm he could posses….

"No, I had a date actually…"

Sookie choked back a laugh, knowing he was messing with her now and she played along…

"A date huh? So that explains the set up…."

She looked around again with mock interest as he smirked back at her and she replied calling his bluff….

"Well I guess I better make myself scarce then…Wouldn't want to get in…mmmm" But the rest of her sentence was cut off by his lips smashing into hers. His strong arms grabbed her wrist stopping her from leaving her and he kissed her properly. And Sookie melted right there on the spot.

"I missed you…." Eric offered as he licked her tongue and Sookie surrendered to his mouth. As her arms hung over his shoulders and she finally had to come up for air, she looked into his striking blue eyes and confessed lucidly…

"I missed you too."

Yesterday had been a long and consuming day. They hadn't even had time to make love, getting home just before dawn, and Sookie was so tired, today she was really feeling that yearning for him as their tongues brushed and his hand reached down to squeeze her firm ass under the thin fabric of her dress. Her hands roamed in his long blonde hair and along his chest and Eric closed his eyes in pleasure, her fingertips working like an elixir on his scalp and he pulled her closer, his tongue and lips brushing and lapping away at her jaw and neck and her fingers clenched his porcelain skin in anticipation feeling the heat rush down to her core as she felt his fingers brush up under the skirt of her sundress and she gasped out in a final surrender…

"Take me upstairs…." She asked.

Eric looked back at her lucidly almost as far gone, his fangs were half extended as they often were when Vampires became aroused and he asked her breathlessly…

"What about your dinner?"

Not really caring at this point as his lips dove back down into the hollow of her neck, breath brushing in-between her breasts and Sookie replied….

"Pizza is better cold anyway."

And that was all either of them needed to hear as Eric grabbed her ass up into his arms, her legs straddling his hips as he whisked her up the stairs as their lips tangled and hands roamed. She slipped her arms out of her sleeves as they moved together every step just making her want him more. Their clothing burning against their skin like fire, it was impossible to resist.

Eric himself had wanted to take his time tonight, romance Sookie, seduce her, and worship her body. He was a rather skilled lover as Sookie well knew, and he had moves she couldn't even imagine. But that was all washed down the drain now as she leaped into his arms, both of them landing on her mattress at the same time. Rolling around until finally Eric fell on top of her she spread her thighs open, her eyes telling him she was ready, she was oh so ready as he pushed his full hard length inside of her tender and aching womanhood.

She cried out in painful pleasure when he stretched her sheath out to its maximum capacity, so tight and firm to his touch, sinking in as far as he could go, and she pressed her naked thighs to his hips, ready to go for the ride of her life.

They found their rhythm and it was otherworldly. No earthly word or feeling could describe how unbelievable it was. Like pleasure taken to a heavenly level as she felt him move inside her. Making love to her the way she needed to be loved. They both craved and quenched each other's thirst.

And at his moment of release, Eric pulled Sookie's face up to look into his eyes and he proclaimed earnestly…

"I love you Sookie Stackhouse!" He had ever since the day she stirred up trouble in his bar when she exposed Longshadow for the thief that he was. Since that moment she had captivated his heart, made him strive to new levels of measure and awaken a desire inside that he never knew existed.

Her heart melted by his confession as her body rose to new heights of physical pleasure and Sookie replied…

"I'm yours, always and forever Eric!"

She pulled his head down and arched her neck so he could drink from her feeling her climax come and flow out and onto him, she cried out again in pleasure, giving herself over to him in every way, he held her life in his hands….

"Take me…take me now, I want to be with you forever…" Eric's fangs were out in full force, the moment he had been waiting for was upon them, the moment he dreamed about and even fantasized, looking at her sensual artery, smelling the sweet tangy red liquid pulsing inside her as he heard her heart pump blood up into it, and he met her gaze finally.

He knew this was the moment of no return. If he bit her, Sookie would be turned forever, no vampire could resist her blood if she was offering and willing to be turned. No being possessed the strength to refuse her. She was like a drug to an addict. She was beautiful and glowing even, he had never seen anything more tempting or delectable in all of his life.

But there was a hesitance there. He wanted to do it so badly, she was offering him his one greatest desire on a silver platter, and it would be perfect. But that nagging feeling of guilt wouldn't leave him.

Panting all of the sudden he pulled back his fangs, looked into her eyes, and shook his head, finally answering, using all of his will power down to the last drop of blood in his body to finally say…

"No."

His answer shook her out of her sex-induced haze and she looked back into his eyes searching for answers, pleading with him…

"But I love you…I want to be yours forever…."

Her lips came up to brand his and he closed his eyes in painful torture. This had been harder than anything he had ever done, his Eve tempting him right into the garden of Eden, and he kissed her jaw tenderly answering as he felt his fangs pierce the inside of his mouth trying to control his deepest primal urges…

"You will be mine forever." Eric argued.

Their chests heaved in unison and Sookie waited for him her brows creased and his hand came up to stroke her cheek tenderly….

"You're not ready yet." He proclaimed with creased brows. Wishing beyond reason that she was.

She pulled up one elbow up as Eric moved to his side so they could gaze into each others eyes more comfortably and his unquestionable look was certainty jarring for her…

Sookie closed hers feeling tears well up in realization of what Eric was saying…

"You don't want me to be with you?" She asked him sadly, worried now, wondering what their relationship was based on if he didn't want her in this way…She couldn't have a future as a human with him, that much was certain. No children, no family, their marriage wasn't even legal. It was all so depressing.

Just as quickly as her tears fell however, his fingers were there brushing them away, he could feel her sadness and Eric explained….

"It's what I love about you, your humanness, it is your essence…."

"But what about our life together? What kindof life can we have as human and vampire?" Sookie asked him her blotchy eyes searching his and he answered…

"We have a life, we have this, we have time …."

"How long?" Sookie asked as he brushed his fingers gently over her cheekbone and Eric finally replied…

"As long as it takes…."

Deep down, it broke her heart, but Sookie knew he was right; she wanted Eric to turn her more for him than for her. But maybe in time she could let go of this human life. She knew with Vampires they went through hardships just like humans did, watching the ones they loved get old and die, and although she couldn't admit it now, inside she knew she was painfully thankful that he had refused her request.

"Forever is a very long time…" Eric replied softly offering up a small smile of encouragement knowing there were things about the Vampire life that wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Never seeing a sunrise was the least of their worries. They were kept here in purgatory forever. He was just one of the few who had decided to make the most of his immortality. Sookie leaned her head into his chest and they lay together in a naked embrace wondering about their future or lack there of together.

Eric loved her so so much. Not taking her essence was killing him; it was the obsession that drove him to the brink of insanity. And he kissed the top of her forehead tenderly. He loved her. And he simply couldn't do it. That was that.

"We'll get through this." He proclaimed with certainty. Knowing if he had the strength to refuse turning her, he had much more strength than he deemed himself possible.

And Sookie held him tighter. She knew Eric was the voice of reason on this one, never feeling so mixed up about being a Vampire, versus being human. But they had time. For a Vampire, all Eric had was time. It was all on her if she could let go of her family and friends in the way that the dead had to. Knowing again that she couldn't yet think of that, she realized yes, she wasn't ready. Eric was right. She never wished him human more in her life. Closing her eyes her lashes brushed against his beautiful chest, trying to come to terms with their situation for now. She could never regret any of it. The life she had now. It was more than she ever hoped she would have with love. It came to her in the most unconventional way, but she knew it was real. And she couldn't imagine a life any longer without him. Leaning in she kissed his chest softly and she replied…

"I know. We have time..."

There was worry and apprehension there. And heartache and yearning, all of the things the great love stories were made of, she thought ironically.

They were traveling into the unknown together. But they both had decided to take this journey side by side. Sookie knew that now. Eric would protect her with his life and she his. Looking up into his eyes, she pressed her soft warm lips to his in a kiss filled with promise and hope. And she placed her cheek to his chest once more, realizing their agreement to live a human life, but understanding the Vampire perspective for once. It wasn't about looking ahead to the future, waiting for life to happen, but finding life and living out each day to its fullest. She still had her 'human' hopes and dreams of a family and a future, but she understood more about love now than she ever had.


End file.
